reinicio, una nueva oportunidad
by black soul uzumaki
Summary: han pasado casi dos años de la cuarta guerra shinobi, Sasuke, que paso ese tiempo en otra dimensión para borrar su pasado, descubrirá un mal que amenaza no solo esa dimensión, sino que también la dimensión shinobi, podrá evitarlo y borrar los errores que cometió en el pasado o fallara condenando a varios inocentes, M por seguridad
1. prólogo

**Que tal, aquí trayéndoles esta nueva historia, solo daré unos puntos importantes en esta historia, además de dar explicaciones por que decidí en hacer esta historia:**

 **1.** **Esta historia está basada en** **Una nueva aventura** **de** **TheTron675** **y no, no es una copia, pues esta historia esta buena, lamentablemente aun no actualiza**

 **2.** **Por esos fic de naruto y mlp que fueron borrados, por motivos que desconozco, pues se veían que tenían una buena trama o que están pausadas, por lo cual esta historia es en homenaje a esas historias**

 **3.** **Esta historia se actualizada de forma lenta, pero si habrá capítulos, las actualizaciones serán entre 1 mes a mas tardar 3**

 **4.** **Como podrán ver, este tipo de crossover en español es muy escaso, además que la gran mayoría esta en ingles**

 **5.** **Algo que me ha cansado, es que en varios fic que hacen, ponen mal la información, lo más común es que nerfean al personaje o lo debilitan, en si eso es importante en ciertas partes, pues sino la historia duraría poco, pero hacerlo cuando el personaje entreno como loco, solo para después mostrar como si hiciera eso que le costó, pero al hacerlo se canse más rápido, ósea que el persona por mas experiencia que gano, de la nada la pierde toda, solo por que el autor en vez de hacer bien el trabajo de investigar, eso es un completo insulto al creador**

 **Con estos puntos dados, les dejo con el prologo de esta historia**

 **Prologo**

Es de noche, todas las personas están dirigiéndose a sus casas, para descansar luego de un día de trabajo largo, todo era tranquilo

En una calle había caminaba un chico, de más de 1,8 metros, de pelo negro que le lega a la barbilla, con unos ojos negros, llevaba unos pantalones negros, con una camisa del mismo color y unas sandalias negras, un cinturón blanco

Además que también tenía una capa de cuerpo completo sin capucha que era negro por fuera y blanco por dentro

Ya casi han pasado dos años que se ha acabado la gran cuarta guerra ninja, una guerra en donde casi da por terminado la era shinobi, pues un antiguo shinobi, el cual era reconocido, pero de mal manera, había ideado un plan, el cual supuesta mente traería la paz

Pero por desgracia, a pesar de que los medios fueron los menos "razonables", pues se requería de varios sacrificios y tener la buena voluntad en acabar con las guerras, el dolor y odio en el mundo, resulto que todo era un engaño

Lo que en realidad hacia el plan era convertir en todo el mundo en chackra o sea en energía, en un método en donde el ser esta atrapado en un mundo en donde no sufrida, pero dejara de existir, todo a causa de una diosa, una diosa que quería ser la única en usar tal energía

Por suerte se pudo detener, aunque claro, cierto Uchiha quiso hacer una revolución, matando a los actuales kages, desaparecer a las bestias con cola (bijus) y cambiar el mundo shinobi, teniendo solo un obstáculo que se lo impedía, ese sería un antiguo compañero del equipo siete

Fue una pelea de gran magnitud, en la cual trato de cortar ese lazo, pero por más que lo intento, aquel que fue su amigo se negaba a morir y este al final pudo ver que lo estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, por lo cual gracias a eso se alejo de ese camino de oscuridad que casi lo consume por completo

El Uchiha se detiene, pues llega a un semáforo en rojo, en eso suspira y recuerda que había dejado Konoha, pero no para dejarla, sino para poder reflexionar lo que había hecho

Miro las calles, recordando la manera que había llegado aquí

Era algo fácil, pero un poco cansador, pues uno debía de salir del continente ninja hacia el norte, luego de salir, uno debía ir por el océano y avanzar de frente, eran unos 2000 kilómetros de mar que se debía recorrer, legar a una pequeña isla, en la cual en medio había una cueva, de la cual había un espejo, lo más llamativo del espejo era que estaba pegado a una roca, la cual estaba rodeada de raíces, de las cuales salía chakra

El pelinegro recordó lo que ocurrió cuando toco ese "simple espejo", al pasar al otro lado descubrió un otra dimensión, pues no sentía rastro de chakra y nada parecido

Había pasado un año que paso en esa nueva dimensión, agradecía que por azar del destino, los habitantes de esa dimensión hablaban el mismo idioma y agradecía que en la academia ninja que le enseñaba variación en escrituras, pues en las misiones que hacían, a los que contrataban podían tener otro tipo de letra o alfabeto, lo único que hizo se pulirlo para no llamar la atención

Luego de eso se metió en una escuela, más que por necesidad de estudios, de los cuales no necesitaba, fue por:

1\. Por su edad y apariencia, aun no se consideraba un adulto y tenía que hacerlo para que no investigaran de el

2\. Descubrió que a la escuela que decidió ir, canterlot high, tenía una extraña energía y su curiosidad de saber que era lo hizo ir ahí

3\. Estando en un ambiente en donde había más personas de su edad o cercanas a estas, para poder o tratar de hacer una amistad

Cuando llego a la escuela canterlot high, fue bien recibido y pese que no era como su amigo, pudo adaptarse

Luego de unos meses, a pesar de aprender de la amistad y cosas iguales, aun no tenía amigos (lo que él cree), pero ya había cambiado mas, era un poco más tolerable, ya no tenía esa arrogancia y era amable, no tanto como santo, pero cuando podía, le daba la mano a la persona que lo necesitaba

Estaba llegando a unos departamentos, en los cuales se quedaba (gracias al dinero que consiguió el primer año, pues en ese tiempo fue capaz de realizar variados trabajos y como dormía en el bosque, pero luego tubo que conseguir un techo, porque si descubrieran que dormía en el bosque, podría levantar sospechas y era algo que no quería hacer), aun seguía haciendo pequeños trabajos los fines de semana para tener algo de efectivo

Apenas entro en donde se quedaba, pasó directo a su cama y se tiro, estaba un poco cansado y no tenía hambre

La verdad es que cuando se realizaron esos juegos de la amistad, lo sorprendió

La sorpresa fue poca y fue solo el hecho que por el nombre que le pusieron, pues mas era una competencia de que escuela era mejor en cada ámbito, era irónico que se llamen "los juegos de la amistad" y en vez de tratar de hacer amistades, competían, no tenía mucho sentido

Aunque también se sorprendió al descubrir que la extraña energía, era magia, le era un poco difícil creer eso, pero era verdad, luego que en los juegos viviera cosas interesantes, cómicas y raras (más de las últimas), pues luego de varias competencias, de las que participo, ocurrió que una chica, utilizando magia oscura (como lo llamo) casi junta esta dimensión, con otra paralela, de la cual apenas conoce, pero gracias a "la magia de la amistad", pudo detenerla

Ya había pasado una semana de ese incidente, y la chica, llamada Twilight Sparkle que se había cambiado a la escuela de canterlot high, gue bien recibida, a pesar que casi fusiona dos dimensiones, destruyendo la preparatoria en el proceso

Algo que le costara trabajo de olvidar, será cuando conoció a 6 chicas, las cuales eran bastantes peculiares, pues eran diferentes y pese que a veces peleaban por cosas pequeñas, eran muy buenas amigas, eso le recordó cuando estaba en konoha y a pesar de siempre estar peleándose con el dobe, fue capaz de verlo como mas que un amigo, como si fuera parte de su familia

Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido, aunque no lo quería admitir, había una amenaza que estaba en asecho, no sabía que es lo que quiere, pero sabía que no era algo bueno, mejor descansaba ahora, solo esperaba que nada malo pasara

 **bueno, espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, como dije en el comienzo, la otra historia no la dejare, pero la razón de que no podía subir capitulo de esa historia, era que tenia en la mente esta historia y como no podía pensar como avanzar, decidí en subir esta historia, aunque les aviso que la otro fic** **"un evento muy parpicular" estará en una pausa, pues tengo que pensar en ideas para que la historia tenga un bien trama, tratare que la siguiente actualización sea antes, sin mas que decir, se despide black soul uzumaki**


	2. cap 1 un día cualquiera

**saludos a todos, con el primer capitulo de esta historia, pero antes del capitulo, contestare una pregunta**

 **Haseo 55, gracias por tu sinceridad, si te soy sincero, la historia original me gusto, es mas, su ultima actualización fue buena, el problema es que ya va a pasar un año y no ha salido capitulo nuevo, es por eso que este fic es en parte un homenaje, pero a mi manera** **y sobre las dos preguntas, pues solo diré que tomes atención a este capitulo, ademas te puedes llevar una sorpresa, sin mas les dejo con el capitulo**

 **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**

 **cap. 1: un día cualquiera, nada especial pasaria ¿o no?**

Otro día más para canterlot high, los alumnos entraban para comenzar con las clases, aunque estaban un poco tristes, pues la estatua estaba destruida y el remplazar llevaría tiempo

En un lado venia un grupo de unas 7 chicas, dos de pelo rosado, una de morado claro, otra de morado oscuro con dos franjas, una rosada y otra modada, una rubia con sombrero de vaquero, otra con bi-color que era rojo y amarillo y una que imitaba al arcoíris

Estaban teniendo una conversación de lo más animada, hasta que pasan donde estaba la estatua (donde también estaba el portal hacia equestria), viendo que el pelinegro llegaba, aunque no entendían porque siempre pasaba con esa capa, se preguntaban y dormía con ella puesta

-bueno, deben de admitir que tiene buen gusto, miren que le queda bien ese look- decía Rarity, en defensa de cómo se vestía el ultimo Uchiha

\- eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que si sabe lo del portal…- decía Rainbow con seriedad, pues el oji negro demostró tener buenas habilidades en los juegos de la amistad, aunque no tanto cuando se refería en cocina, sus amigas iban a hablar- además, no hay nadie mas cool aquí que yo- comento con seguridad, haciendo que sus amigas la miren con una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas

 _"Sasuke sabe que hay un portal aquí…"_ pensaba preocupaba, pues luego del incidente con Twilight (la de esa dimensión); como para darle la bienvenida y hacerla sentir como en casa, se les ocurrió hacer un pequeño picnic frente a lo que quedo de la estatua, sin embargo, de la nada llego la otra Sparkle, sabía que eso pasaría, tarde o temprano, que las dos se encontrarían, lo que no se espero era que el Uchiha estuviese cerca del portal

 _"aunque creo que no, ya que estaba durmiendo"_ recordó que cuando lo vio, este estaba apoyando sus brazos en la base de la estatua, además que estaba usando sus brazos como almohada, además de verlo con los ojos cerrados, creyendo que no sabía lo del portal, pero no era así

El pelinegro estaba viendo al grupo como analizándolas, sabia de sobra que ese era un portal a otra dimensión paralela a esta, lo que le costó creer, era que era una dimensión era de varias seres mitológicos, como grifos, dragones, minotauros

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue el hecho que ahí existían los ponys, los cuales habían en cuatro versiones:

Los primeros eran los terrestres, pues eran normales, aunque escucho que tenían gran fuerza y resistencia

Los segundos eran los pegasos, estos tenían alas, las cuales les permitía volar, además de te tenían una gran agilidad

Los terceros eran los unicornios, estos tenían cuernos, el cual le permitían hacer magia, desde levantar objetos, cambiar objetos de forma, entre otras cosas, como tele-transportarse

Los cuartos y los últimos son los alicornios, estos tenían cuernos y alas, en resumen eran seres de gran poder, pues tenían las características de las primeras tres especies de pony, aunque los primeros eran más variados, pues el ultimo desconocía cuantos había

Y como sabia todo eso, pues simple, al ser ninja, el conseguir información sin ser detectado era algo cotidiano para él, aunque claro, el hecho que hablaban sin fijarse que alguien estuviese cerca, ayudo bastante, al recordar eso, se le cayó una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

Al entrar pudo ver que varias de sus compañeros estaban felices, la razón era que dentro de tres días más, todos irían a una excursión, esta sería en el campamento everfree

Para que la excursión fuera posible, se realizaron unos fondos para poder ir, ese dinero fue gracias a que se realizaron varias actividades para recaudar el dinero, como limpiar casas o autos, cuidar niños o mascotas, cortar el césped, vender pastelillos, rifas con grandes premios o limonada, entre otras cosas

A pesar que la gran mayoría pensó que el Uchiha se iba a poner arrogante o algo parecido, a muchos le sorprendió que este ayudase en esas actividades, aunque claro, esto lo ponía algo nostálgico, pues hacer dichas actividades le recordaban a sus misiones de rango D, que tenia con el equipo 7

 _"rayos, se me olvido decirle que venga el próximo viernes"_ recordó eso, pues hace dos día mando a un halcón a su dimensión, para que le entrega la carta a Naruto, pero le indico que fuese ese misma noche para no llamar la atención, pues solo necesitaba la ayuda del Uzumaki, además que se tardo en llegar al portal de la isla 3 días, aunque claro, eso fue caminando, aunque también recordó que no había apuro, aun así se sentía mal el dejarlo solo

Aunque claro, recordó la infancia que tuvo el rubio, por lo cual no tendría que preocuparse, pues de seguro podía arreglárselas solo, solo pensaba en como compensárselo por olvidarse de ese detalle, pero pensó en cierto plato que le podía ofrecer, haciendo que se le olvide el enojo, con esos pensamientos, se dirigió a las aulas para empezar las clases

En un desolado

En una gran habitación cuya única luz solo alumbraba una mesa, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión, pero debido a la poca luz, no se sabía cuántos habían

-bien, ¿falta alguien?- pregunto una voz

A pesar que fue en tono bajo, causo que la gran mayoría que estaba ahí les dé escalofríos, aunque otros ni se inmutaron, cuanto alguien iba a contestar a esa pregunta

-aunque lo que tengo que decirles será breve, por lo cual en caso que falte alguien, les avisan…- dijo con un tono calmado –como sabrán, los que están presentes aquí en esta "organización", el único objetivo que se les dada, será acabar con ciertas molestias, con eso le les dada lo que quieran- comento el ser entre las sombras con serenidad a sus subordinados

-yo lo único que quiero, es venganza contra el chico demonio- comento una voz con frialdad, con odio en sus palabras

-no se sabe si estará, pero ten por seguro que lo obtendrás, en caso que aparezca, pues te lo dejare- comento la voz que era el que liberaba a esa organización, haciendo aparecer una siniestra sonrisa en la persona que quería venganza, aunque no se notara, había alguien más que también quería venganza

En canterlot high

Todos los alumnos se encontraban almorzando, hablando de cosas cotidianas y esas cosas

En eso el Uchiha buscaba un lugar para poder sentarse y poder almorzar, buscando un lugar que estuviese sin nadie para poder comer solo y tranquilo, aunque eso sería imposible, pues en todas las mesas había grupos grandes, los cuales casi siempre lo invitaban a sentarse con ellos, a veces aceptaba, aunque claro, poco participaba en las conversaciones

Pero algo que notaba siempre, era un peculiar trió de chicas, estas siempre evitaban a todos los demás alumnos, pero cuando uno que otro compañero las veía, las miraban con odio, como si fueran una enfermedad

Ver ese cuadro le recordaba a la infancia de su rubio amigo, sabía que si este estuviese aquí, trataría de ser amigas de ellas, aun si los demás se dijeran que eran malas influencias, aun cuando les dijeran que Adagio, Aria y Sonata eran unas sirenas, las cuales se alimentaban de las emociones negativas de los demás, sabia a la perfección que haría que cambiaran el camino

-SAAAASUKEEEEE- fue el alegre grito que escucho al lado el pelinegro

Este se había puesto nervioso, no por el grito, sino por la persona que lo lanzo, se maldijo a si mismo, siempre iba a comer cuando quedaba poco tiempo, pues siempre una chica, con cabello idéntico al algodón de azúcar, lo invitaba a comer junta a sus amigas

Cuantas veces le decía que no, pero era demasiada insistente, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre lograba que se sentara con ellas, solo suspiro con resignación y cansancio, no tenía ganas de eso, por lo cual apenas encontró donde estaba, se dirigió ahí y se sentó

-¿cómo están?- pregunto a las siete chicas, las cuales tuvieron varias reacciones

Rarity se había emocionado un poco, el chico que en poco tiempo había convertido en el más popular, le preguntaba cómo estaba

A Pinkie le emociono que se sentara

A Sunset le sorprendió que el Uchiha se sentara, al igual que las demás, pues siempre pasaba que el oji negro almorzaba tarde o en momentos que había pocos alumnos, aun así se sentía feliz de que estuviese aquí, pese que cuando llego no era muy social, trataba de socializar con los demás, eso le agradaba, como también le gustaba esos ojos negros que tenia

En solo pensar eso se sonrojo un poco _"en que estoy pensando, no puede ser que me estoy enamorando, si apenas lo conozco"_ eran sus pensamientos, mientras se regañaba por pensar eso

Mientras tanto, afuera de canterlot hihg

Se podía ver a dos adultos caminando en dirección hacia la preparatoria, uno de ellos, era la directora de la academia de cristal, Cinhc, quien era acompañado por un rubio con puntas alborotadas, con ojos azules, llevaba un traje gris, con corbata roja, aunque lo más llamativo que llevaba, era una capa, que al cerrarse solo le dejaba los pies y la cabeza al descubierto, esta era blanca y la llevaba abierta, por alguna razón, llevarla así le hacía ver estupendo

-como le estaba diciendo, tiene que supervisar a la directora Celestia y sub-directora Luna, no creo que estén calificadas para manejar una preparatoria o algo similar- decía la directora de la academia de cristal con un tono serio

-bueno, ese es mi trabajo, asegurarme que en los recintos educacionales sean manejados por profesionales, para así los estudiantes tengan un futuro brillante, para que que en el futuro, haya profesionales- contesto el rubio con seriedad en sus palabras

 _"ahora verán, esto les pasa por hacer trampa en los juegos"_ pensaba la directora, pues se las ingenio para convencer a los directores de educación que las que estaban a cargo de canterlot hihg, no estaban capacitadas, le hubiese gustado que las echaran al tiro, pero en vez de eso serian puesta a prueba, esa la tomaría un nuevo funcionario, que a pesar de ser joven y nuevo, demostró que tenía capacidad, además que era firme, incluso cuando las cosas se salían de control

 _"Y yo creía que en este mundo no existía personas vengativas…"_ pensó el rubio, recordando a todas las personas que había conocido cuando llego ahí _"supongo que no todo es color de rosa"_ pensó resignado

Ambos habían entrado y se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora, los alumnos que pasaban ahí, se asustaron de ver a esa mujer, pero también se preguntaban quien era la persona quien acompañaba a la directora, estos llegaron frente a la puerta de la oficina de la directora Celestia, tocaron a la puerta –pasen- escucharon eso y entraron

La directora Celestia al ver quien era se puso nerviosa, pero cuando vio quien la acompañaba, pues se extraño, no sabía quién era el rubio que estaba ahí, lo mismo pasaba para la sub-directora Luna y cuando alguna de ellas iba a hablar

-buenas tardes, directora Celestia y sub-directora Luna, vengo a informarles que los directores de educación decidieron en hacerles una prueba sorpresa, para medir sus capacidades manejando este establecimiento educacional, luego de que yo les hablara con lo sucedido en los "juegos de la amistad"… comento Cinch con su tono de siempre, haciendo que las hermanas frunzan el ceño levemente –por lo cual, el supervisor Minato Namikase, se encargara de evaluar su empeño en el trabajo, estando desde ahora y vigilándolas dos semanas… decía mientras las hermanas no creía que no supere lo pasado en los juegos y Minato mire esto algo incomodo, pues algo le decía que lo que estaba haciendo, era por algo personal –sin más que aclararme, me retiro, que tengan una buena tarde- y dicho eso se retiro

En la habitación hubo un silencio incomodo, la directora y sub-directora estaban nerviosas, pero ese momento no era el preciso para estar nerviosas, tenían que dejar en claro que ellas eran capaces de manejar lo que les venga, pero lo que les pregunto el Namikase no se los espero

-¿por casualidad, la directora Cinch está haciendo esto como una venganza por algo que le hicieron en el pasado?- pregunto el cuarto hokage a las dos mujeres que tenia al frente

Ellas no sabían que responder, pues si había aceptado con lo que preguntaba, pero no podían responderle, pues estaban en shock por lo comentario, fue la directora Celestia que respondió

-p… p… pues está molesta con lo ocurrido en los juegos de la amistad- comento mientras que su hermana movía la cabeza afirmando lo dicho, Minato solo cerró los ojos, pensando en lo dicho

-no se preocupen, si hablar de ese tema les trae malos recuerdos, pues no hablen de eso…- comento con una sonrisa, haciendo que las hermanas se aliviaran –solo tienen que hacer su trabajo, como yo el mío- declaro con una sonrisa a las dos mujeres que estaba al frente suyo

-gracias- agradeció la sub-directora Luna com una sonrisa

 _"espero que no pase nada fuera de lo común"_ pensaba Celestia, pues le sería complicado responderle por que había magia ahí _"aun así, le tenemos que decir la verdad, se nota que es alguien de confianza y no es alguien malo"_

 _"tardo o temprano les tengo que decir la verdad, espero que puedan creerme, aunque siendo honestos, si es un poco loco y poco creíble…"_ pensaba el Namikase, cuanto les cuente que no era de esa dimensión

Eso no era algo que le preocupaba, lo que si lo hacía, era el hecho que él estaba muerto, pues había fallecido hace casi 19 años _"pero no sé si podre estar contigo un rato, por lo menos volverte a ver es algo"_ pensó, recordando que poco después de que se despidiera de su hijo, se encontró en esa dimensión, una voz le explico que dentro de poco, una amenaza atacaría, por lo cual lo había traído ahí para ayudar a los que detendría a ese adversario

También le dijo que no sería el único, pues otros más vendrían, pero una vez que su ayuda haya sido prestada, este volvería al mundo puro (N.A: así se le conoce como el cielo en el mundo de naruto), lo único malo fue que no le dijo cual era su objetivo

En la cafetería

Sasuke, aunque no tan acostumbrado a comer con otros, paso un almuerzo tranquilo, aunque no tanto, pues Pinkie, como muy calmada que es, se la paso la mitad del tiempo entre pegunta y pregunta, además de ofrecerle tanto dulce que tenga

La hora del almuerzo estaba por terminar, por lo cual el Uchiha se levanto y se preparo para retirarse, pero antes

-chao Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle…- decia, mientras que las chicas mencionadas se sorprendieron de eso, pero antes de que retirase el oji negro, se acerco a la única que no nombro y le hablo en el oído

\- sayonara, Sunset- chan- comento eso ultimo con un tono burlón, haciendo que la chica se sonroje levemente y se moleste un poco, pero cuando le iba a reclamar, pues ya no estaba ahí

Sunset solo suspiro cansada, no sabía que significaba el chan, puesto que el peli negro casi siempre le decía así, no sabía porque, pero le gustaba un poco, aunque le gustaría más saber qué significado tenia

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando miro las caras de sus amigas, y cuando alguien iba a decir algo

-EL NO ME GUSTA- fue el grito que dio a sus amigas, las cuales solo se rieron que su amiga no sea honesta con sus sentimientos, además que tenía la cara roja, luego de ese momento, todas se retiraron a clases

Ya era de tarde y todos los alumnos se estaban retirando, los que irían con la directora y sub-directora al campamento everfree, estaban emocionados, pues faltaba solo dos días más para poder ir

Todos estaban emocionados, todos menos una persona, esa sería el Uchiha, ya que estaba pensando en cuál sería la amenaza, pues día tras día podía sentir que algo se acercaba, pero no sabía que era y no podía tirarse, ya que si lo hacía, podía ser una falsa alarma y se dejaría al descubierto y aun no era momento de eso, por lo cual solo se disponía a caminar a su casa

La ventaja que tenia era que cerca, en los bosque estaba su equipo taka, el se encargaba de traerles comida, pues ellos ya habían resuelto donde dormir y el tema de su ropa

El hecho de que estuvieran ahí, era que necesita ayuda en lo que se trataba se rastreo, pues con sus habilidades podrían pasar incognitos

Tenía que decirles algo importante, pero no podía ahora, pues se había dado cuenta que Sunset lo seguía, por lo cual tenía que esperar a llegar a casa para mandárselo con un halcón, sin duda alguna le dada un poco de gracia, pues fingía que no se daba cuenta que no lo seguían y le daba más cuanto la chica se ponía nerviosa y actuaba de cualquier forma para aparentar que no lo estaba siguiendo, sin duda alguna esa dimensión le hacía sentirse bien

Luego de que el Uchiha enviara el mensaje, entrenara su shari-rinnegan, se disponía a descansar, hasta el momento no dejo el entrenamiento, pues ahora con su nuevo poder ocular, ya lo podia mantener más tiempo, además que reforzar las habilidades que tenia, solo podía pensar que estaba pasando en konoha

en una parte de un bosque, cerca de la cuidad, siendo las 7:30 de la mañana, Pues los rayos del sol se hacían presente, cerca de ahí había una montaña mediana, de la cual en un costado había una cueva, se podía escuchar los pasos de algo que salía de esta

 **bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo** **, como podrán ver, se hizo una mención a las sirenas, este trió aparecerá, pero mas adelante, solo les pido que tengan paciencia, pues quiero que su entrada sea natural y no sea algo a la fuerza y si se preguntan que si estos personajes estaban planeados, pues si, lo estaban, solo tenia dudas de como hacer su entrada, otra cosa es que tengo planeado hacer un especie de juego, es mas una adivinanza, esta saldrá mas adelante, solo diré que el premio influye en la historia, eso si, cuando se lance la adivinanza, no habla tiempo definido, pues en cierto capitulo aparecerá la respuesta, por lo cual si llega ese capitulo y no se contesto, pues bueno mala suerte, sin mas** **se despide black soul uzumaki**


	3. cap 2 viaje a otra dimensión

**que tal, aquí con otro capitulo de esta historia, antes de dar inicio con el capitulo, contestare el review que me dejaron**

 **Haseo 55, no tienes de que preocuparte, no tenia pensado que el megavillano de la historia sea madara, pues nunca se me paso por la cabeza de incluirlo, si cinch te parece loca, mas adelante encontraras a alguien peor, ademas que estoy de acuerdo contigo en dos cosas, el sasusaku no es muy convincente, ademas cuando el uchiha le pide perdon a la haruno, esta como lo regaña por lo vivido, como diciendo que no se repita, sinceramente esa escena fue bien pésima y lo que me dices del fandom es cierto, por que en la gran mayoría de las historias, siempre ponían al uchiha como un arrogante que no lo aguantas, siendo sincero sasuke no es de los personajes favoritos, pero se pasan en los fic cuando lo maltratan, eso me comenzó a cansar**

 **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**

 **cap. 2: viaje a otra dimensión, la llegara de un visitante**

 **Hace como 8 horas antes…**

Faltaba media hora para que sean la media noche, en una ciudad o aldea, pues tenía apariencia de la edad feudal de Japón, pero con la tecnología un poco más avanzada, pues se notaba que había electricidad

Los habitantes que estaban eran calles eran pocas, pues la mayoría estaba en sus casa descansando, se podía ver que todos estaban tranquilos, preparándose para dormir, todos menos una persona

Esa persona era Naruto Uzumaki, este se encontraba ya acostado, pues había realizado una misión que duro más de 72 horas, de las cuales no durmió, además que tardo en ir al lugar 4 horas de ira y otra 4 horas de vuelta, apenas volvió a la aldea, diera su informe de la misión y reciba su paga, se fue directo a su departamento y se tiro a la cama

Luego de que la guerra acabase, la pelea con el teme se acabase y este se fuese de la aldea a su viaje de reflexión, el rubio había ido para que comenzaran el proceso de reconstruir su brazo, además de que nombraron a su sensei como el sexto hokage

El ex-ninja que copia había tenido una pequeña conversación con el Uzumaki, esta se trataba que pasaría a ser un jounin, cosa que alegro mucho al oji azul, pero para poder tener tal grado debería de pasar un examen especial, en el cual su antiguo profesor, Iruka, lo ayudaría

Había pasado unas cuantos meses que comenzó con los estudios con un solo brazo, a pesar que le era difícil, no dejo esos estudios, pues tenía planeado hacer dos cosas después de terminar dicho examen

Para su alegría había recuperado su brazo en medio año que después lo perdiera y luego que pasara medio mes para acostumbrarse a su nueva extremidad, utilizo la técnica que más lo caracteriza, para poder acelerar los estudios, pudiendo hacer el examen en 6 meses mas y así ascender a jounin

En un principio a su antiguo sensei le molesto eso, pero luego el rubio le explico que quería hacer cosas importante y necesitaba terminar con esto rápido, pues si no lo hacía, pues necesitaba de la mayor concentración posible

Una de la cosas que Naruto planeaba, era el aprender, manejar y controlar el fuinjutsu (jutsu de sellado), pues al saber que es una técnica que lo caracteriza por su clan, además de querer guardar cosas en pergaminos

La segunda, era un poco personal, pidiendo permiso al hokage, salió de la aldea en dirección Uzu no Kuni (país del remolino), habiendo descubierto que su madre era de dicho país, iría a ese país para tomar lo que hubiese en la casa de Kushina

Luego de estudiar el jutsu de sellado, supo que ahí estaba uzushiogakure (aldea escondida del remolino), cuando llego, vio que estaba en ruinas, sabía que se encontraría con eso, por lo cual cuando llego a la entrada de la aldea, se inclinó y rezo, luego de eso hizo un minuto de silencio por todos los aldeanos, entro buscando la casa que le pertenecía a la familia de su madre, aunque por cada paso que daba, se encontraba con cadáveres, todos ya estaban en los puros huesos

Ver eso fue la peor experiencia en su vida, pues sabía que todo esos cuerpos eran de los aldeanos de la aldea, la gran mayoría era civiles, otros eran de shinobis, pues se podía ver claramente los que tenían la vestimenta de ninja, lo que más le dolía eran los cadáveres de tamaño pequeño, le daba mucha rabia y odio el saber que gente inocente había muerto, mas saber que niños/as inocentes habían sido asesinados a sangre fría, él podía escuchar en su mente que su inquilino le decía te estuviese con la mente fría, pues no era nada bueno que estuviese enojado

Llego a donde quería, lo que saco de ahí fueron unos pergaminos que tenían parte de la historia del clan, además de cómo hacer fluir el chakra de manera de utilizarlo a su cien por ciento, también encontró algo que lo sorprendió mucho, al parecer sus dos abuelos fueron de gran influencia, pues uno fue el feudal de esas tierras y el otro fue el kage, le fue demasiado, pero por desgracia donde encontró esa información, el pergamino estaba en mal estado, por lo cual donde salía sus nombres no salían, le hubiese gustado saber por lo menos sus nombres

-es una lástima, me hubiese gustado saber sus nombres- se decía a sí mismo, mientras suspiraba

En eso se le ocurrió ir a la biblioteca, cuando llego, se sorprendió que era un edificio grande, aunque estaba medio destruido, utilizo sus clones para mirar si quedaba algo, encontrándose unos pocos libros que se salvaron, pero también encontrando muchos pergaminos para guardar, cuando se estaba retirando, uno de sus clones había encontrado algo que le llamo la atención

Se trataba de un pergamino el cual hablaba de la biología del cuerpo de su clan, este se sentó a leer por curiosidad, en este salía lo que sabía, que tenía grande reservas de chakra, que era longevo y podía vivir más, la gran resistencia que tenía su cuerpo, pero algo que lo llamo la atención fue que su sangre era especial, pues podía fácilmente su ADN aceptar la de otra sin problemas, aunque claro, eso dependía pues con ADN más compuesto tardaría, además que permitía que su cuerpo sea más resistente a las enfermedades, aunque claro, primero tenía que tener una pequeña cantidad del virus en su cuerpo, así su organismo cree los anti-cuerpos necesarios para poder combatirlo

Decidió guardarlo y continuar, se fue a la torre del kage para ver lo que tenía, al llegar vio que ya no tenía techo, estaba toda agujereada, decidió entrar con cuidado, llego hasta la oficina, solo para encontrar escombro y más destrozos, decepcionado procedió a retirarse, sin embargo cuando dio paso para retirarse, el piso se rompió y termino cayendo

El golpe que se dio le dolió demasiado, pero lo olvido por completo cuando noto donde había caído había luz, se fijó que era gracias a unos sellos que al detectar a las personas, estos se activaban, cuando había estudiado el fuinjutsu, había leído que dichos sellos, eso que permitían alumbrar, eran rumores, pues no había muestra de ello, pero al parecer eso no era cierto, pues ahí estaba, se levando dónde estaba, al fijarse mejor, era una entrada secreta y al parecer solo se activaría si un Uzumaki tocaba la parte que piso, se maldigo mentalmente por la caída, mientras que cierto zorro que tenía en su interior, se reía de las desgracias de su contenedor

Pasado el momento se fijó que cerca había una gran puerta, al acercarse noto que para abrirla necesitaba un poco de sangre, pues se trataba de una puerta con sellado de sangre, de la cual al momento de abrirla, se quedó en shock y mudo, en un lado de la sala había una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos, al parecer el clan estaba atento que tarde o temprano serian atacados a tal grado que los exterminarían de la paz de la tierra, por lo cual escondieron una copia de la biblioteca, en el otro lado había una gran riqueza, que iba desde diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, monedas de oro, entre otras cosas, en medio de las dos partes, había una pequeña roca, la cual tenía una nota en esta " _estas pertenencias que están aquí, les pertenecen a los últimos Uzumakis, sin embargo si no eres de este clan y osas tomar algo, la pena por tal imprudencia será… la muerte"_ leyó con extrañeza, solo que al darse vuelta se encontró que de la nada parte de la habitación había cobrado vida, pues aparecían cadenas que lo querían tomar, además que noto que estas tenían sangre, vio que esas cadenas llevaban a una sala de torturas, en las que se veía el cuerpo de muchas personas torturadas de formas tan brutales, se fijo que tanto toda la habitación y las cadenas de metal, tenía unos sellos que se iluminaban de manera espeluznante, por un momento pensó que de la nada saldría Anko y esta lo estaría reclamando por invadir su casa, dejo de pensar eso pues las cadenas se le estaban acercando, en eso pasa a tocar la roca, que al menor toque, hace que tenga un corte

La sangra cae sobre la roca, lo que provoca que esta se ilumine y le salgan varios ellos, haciendo que las cadenas retrocedan y la sala de torturas desaparezca, haciendo que el rubio pueda respirar aliviado, sin más tomo todo lo que había y se fue, no podía dejar todo ese conocimiento, pues sabía que había gente que se esforzó en sacar eso y que se quede en el olvido no lo permitiría, no permitiría que el esfuerzo de alguien quede en el olvido, el tesoro se lo llevo por seguridad, pues descubrió que habían otras entradas y no quería que por la avaricia de tales personas, estas acaben muertas

Una vez que llego a la aldea, se fue directo con el hokage, en donde le explico todo lo que había encontrado en su viaje, lo malo en ese momento fue que el consejo reclamo que todo lo encontrado en Uzu se fuera directo para Konoha, sin embargo, al alumno del cuarto hokage (y actual hokage), no le gusto nada la idea y al final todo lo encontrado se lo quedo el héroe de la hoja, claro que Naruto era consciente que Karin también era una Uzumaki, lo malo fue que no la encontró, en fin, el primer gasto que realizo fue un festín de barbacoa con sus amigos, siendo la primera vez que Choji queda satisfecho y aun quedaba dinero

Se había levantado en dirección al balcón, durmió bien por lo cual no tenia sueño, lo malo era que era de noche y no había nada que hacer, recordó que estaba prohibido entrenar de noche, además que pasado mañana tenía una charla importante solo pudo suspirar cansado, no tenía ganas de esa charla, pero no tenia de otra, de la nada escucha que algo lo llama, se voltea para encontrarse con un halcón, este le estaba entregando un mensaje, apenas tomo el encargo del ave, este se desapareció en una bola de humo, dando a entender que era una invocación, cuando abrió la carta, sus ojos quedaron como plato por el contenido que tenia

 **Tiempo actual…**

La carta era de Sasuke, esta le decía que se encontraba en otra dimensión, no le costó creerle, total ambos habían peleado contra una diosa que había portales a otras dimensiones

Que se aproximaba una amenaza y necesitaba ayuda, en la carta estaba como legar, sin perder tiempo tomo una buena cantidad de ropa para cambiarse, unos pergaminos para guardar cosas y un poco del tesoro Uzumaki

Salió de la aldea sin ser detectado, sabia de sobra que estaría en serios problemas por dejar la aldea a esas horas, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, además que el teme le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie lo de la amenaza

 **Mitad de la cuidad**

El rubio había camino hasta que vio el pavimento, en la carta venia un pequeño sello, en el cual había unas instrucciones, estas hablaban de todas las cosas que habían en este mundo, por lo cual le fue gran ayuda, en eso momentos estaba viendo todas las cosas que tenía la cuidad

Primero lo primero, tenía que conseguir dinero, pues en las instrucciones decía que en ese mundo se manejaba con dólares y centavos, por lo cual no aceptaban los ryo, sin embargo el Uchiha no sabía que su dinero si se podía cambiar por dólares

El rubio comenzó a buscar un lugar en donde pudiera vender oro, tenía planeado vender una barra de oro, pues no le era cómodo por tamaño y peso, pues a pesar que no era tan grande, pesaba unos 25 kilos, además que brillaba demasiado, en un principio pensó en usar unas cuantas monedas o alguna joya, pero mejor decidió usar la barra de oro

Mientras estaba en la fila, miro para atrás si había alguien, para su suerte solo estaba el, por lo que decidió tener una pequeña charla con Kurama, había aprendido a caminar mientras hablaba con su inquilino, lo que aún le complicaba era que solo podía ponerle atención adelante, por lo cual siempre trataba que no estuviese nadie detrás de él

- **así que, ¿esta es otra dimensión?** \- pregunto el gigantesco zorro mentalmente al rubio

-si, al parecer aquí apenas hay rastro de chakra- le comento mentalmente, pues podía sentir que en esa dimensión carecía de la energía que el tenia

- **es cierto, pero puedo sentir una extraña energía** \- comenta a su contenedor, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta de que fuese esa energía

-¿en serio? y ¿qué tan poderosa es?- pregunto emocionado, podía ser que las personas que la dominaban sean buena gente y podían ayudarlos

- **sea cual sea esa energía, puedo sentir que en un principio era tan poderosa, que podía derrotar tu forma cuando yo te di mi chakra, cuando te enfrentaste al Uchiha que era el alumno de tu maestro** \- comentaba haciendo que el rubio se sorprenda y se emocione – **pero puedo notar que ahora es tan fuerte, como cuando tú y ese mocoso Uchiha, tu amigo, habían atacado a Obito cuando este tenía al jubi en su interior** \- comentaba con seriedad, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera, pues en ese momento tenía el poder de kurama, además de tener el modo ermitaño, además de contar con el poder del susanoo – **sé que vas a querer ir donde están y preguntarles si quieren ayudar con la amenaza que se acerca, pero te recomiendo que no actúes sin pensar, recuerda que no se sabe que es lo que está asechando esta dimensión, además que te pueden ver como un enemigo y no como un aliado y la verdad no tengo ganas de pelear** \- le decía, pues sabia de sobra que su contenedor podía cometer una idiotez, por lo cual era mejor tratar de pasar desapercibido – **no te preocupes en las fuerzas, recuerda que ahora que estoy completo, puedes usar todo mi chackra, por lo cual estamos en el mismo nivel, por lo cual solo tendrías que agregar energía de la naturaleza a mi chakra y derrotamos a esa energía ni hablar del modo del senjutsu del sabio de los seis caminos** -

-bueno, siendo así las cosas no hay necesidad de preocuparse, bueno hablaremos en otro momento- se despedía pues ya había llegado su momento para hacer los tramites

En un principio el encargado se molestó un poco al ver al rubio pues creía que no traía nada de valor o lo que traía valía poco, Naruto supo de inmediato que el encargado estaba molesto con él, pues había mejora su Detección de Sentimientos Negativos ,por lo cual no le costó trabajo darse cuenta, aunque claro, tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando le paso la barra de oro, pues el encargado casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, además que tuvo que pedir ayuda pues no podía mover la barra

Ahora era el rubio era el que casi se le cae la quijada, pero pudo reponerse rápido, pues la barra resulto estar en estado puro, lo que le dio al rubio un total de 1015084 dólares con 13 centavos, guardo en su llavero de sapo los 5084 dólares con 13 centavos y el resto en una mochila que llevaba, lo que no sabía era que era observado desde lejos, apenas vio la cantidad que recibió el rubio, se fue a una dirección desconocida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Luego de eso se fue a comer algo, pero claro recordó que había guardado comida, lo malo era que no la podía sacar, pues la guardo en los pergaminos y algo que no podía hacer, era utilizar trucos ninjas, pues esto eran completamente desconocidos y lo último que quería hacer era llamar la atención, pues varias personas comenzarían a preguntarse quienes eran ellos y de donde venían, pero lo que más temor le causaba al Uchiha, era que por ese descuido, sea lo que sea que la amenaza, aparezca de la nada con un ejército y comience una masacre, pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo

-ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke apenas se interesaba en la seguridad de los demás, a no ser que sea parte de una misión- comento para sí mismo ante ese detalle, solo pudo sonreír por eso, eso quería decir que su amigo estaba cambiando

La persona que lo había visto era alta y delgada, levaba pantalones delgados y una camisa blanca con rayas azul vertical en el torso, una corbata gris, sus zapatos eran la planta negra, con blanco y azul, tenía pelo rojo con blanco, tenía un broche con la forma de un trozo de manzana, este entraba donde trabajaba

-HERMANO, HERMANO- gritaba para llamar la atención de su hermano gemelo, lo único que lo diferenciaba era un bigote rojo, además que el broche que tenía era de una manzana que le habían sado un trozo, el hermano gemelo se voltio para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa, cuando le iba a decir lo que había visto, este le pregunta otra cosa

-¿Cuánto dinero sacamos con esa pulsera de oro que encontramos, Flim?, preguntaba feliz, esperando que lo que habían encontrado les de muchos dólares

-bueno, resulto que no estaba en estado puro…- comento un poco triste la noticia, haciendo que su hermano gemelo se reprima un poco –pero tampoco me fue mal, Flam- comentaba feliz, mientras ambos se iban a una mesa, al llegar ahí Flim dejo el dinero siendo en total 6153 dólares con 65 centavos, a pesar que la pulsera no estaba hecho de oro puro, seguía siendo oro

-nada mal, nada mal- decía Flam, pues esa pulsera la había encontrado tirado cerca del bosque y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar como iban a dividir el dinero, su hermano lo interrumpe

-ESPERA- le grita –no me vas a creer lo que vi- dijo mientras que su gemelo ponía atención a lo que decía, le comento que cuando se estaba saliendo, se fijó que la última persona que estaba era un joven, curioso se quedó para ver qué era lo que traía, le comento que se fijó que era un trozo de oro –seguro que era falsa u otra cosa- comento el gemelo de bigote, su hermano le dijo que había creído lo mismo, hasta que noto que el encargado no regaño por eso o decía que era falsa -¿entonces, que paso?- le pregunto curioso, solo para quedar en shock al escuchar que a ese muchacho le habían entregado más de un millón de dólares

-si lo que dices es cierto, afuera hay una persona que tiene una suma grande de dinero- comentaba Flam con una sonrisa en su cara

\- por lo cual tenemos que utilizar nuestros mejores trucos para apoderarnos de ese dinero- comentaba mientras pensaba en que estafa usar para quitarle a ese chico todos esos dólares

\- ¿Cómo paso con esa Apple?- pregunto mientas miraba a una dirección, en donde había un lindo bajo

-no, recuerda que eso más que nada fue suerte- le comentaba

-cierto- afirmaba

Ambos recordaron como un pequeño perro de morado con partes verde había entrado a su tienda, ese era Spike, que había entrado por que había olido algo rico, eran los sándwiches de los gemelos, que el perrito se comió, esto se habían enojado, Spike se había alterado y les pidió disculpas, pero luego noto que cometió un error, pues no debía hablar con personas que no lo conocían, pero luego pensó que con eso tendría una forma de escape, por mala suerte los hermanos lo vieron como una forma de conseguir dinero de manera fácil, justo en ese momento llegaban las chicas, pero los gemelos se las ingeniaron para chantajear a las chicas, pues tenían planeado vender al perrito hablador a un alto precio y en caso que se los quitara, pues dirían que estaban experimentando con animales indefensos, pues para mala suerte para las mane seven, la tienda contaba con cámara de seguridad, por lo cual Applejack sin pensarlo dos veces, que en ese momento tenía su bajo ahí, por lo que decidió cambiárselo por Spike, los gemelos habían aceptado el cambio, mientras que twlight se sentía mal por lo que había pasado y se disculpaba con su amiga, pero la chica vaquera le contesto que lo que importaba ahora que Spike estaba a salvo, además un instrumento musical va y viene, pero que los amigos eran primero, pues sabía que para la chica, ese perrito era muy importante, además que también lo consideraba su amigo, aunque claro, estaba un poco triste, pues ese bajo lo compro con dinero que había guardado con trabajo y esfuerzo (N.A: como se vio en el corto que saco la película "un bajo a precio alto" se ve que la abuela Smith, no sabía que su nieta tenía un bajo, por lo que quiere decir que la Apple se compró por su cuenta el instrumento musical)

Cuando los hermanos estaban planeando que método usar para estafar al rubio y quitarle todo su dinero, este había entrado a la tienda, pues le había dado curiosidad esa tienda, apenas entro supo por la capacidad de sentir las emociones, que los gemelos querían estafarlos, solo lo ignoro y se puso a ver la tienda, se fijó que tenía una buena seguridad, además de un baño y una máquina expendedora de dulces, siguió mirando, nada le parecía interesante, hasta que vio el bajo

La detención de emociones en un principio funcionaba solo si estaba con el control de kurama, sin embargo el mismo zorro le podía ayudar, después que ambas parte del zorro, la yang y yin y kurama estuviese completo, esa habilidad aumento su alcance, además de poder activada sin la necesidad de usar el chakra del zorro, además que gracias al pergamino para hacer fluir el chakra, pudo obtener una pequeña habilidad, la cual consistía que en un objeto o área, este si tenía una emoción en el pasado, podía ver a la perfección la persona que había dejado esos sentimientos

Podía sentir que ese instrumento era antes de una chica, rubia con pecas y un sombrero vaquero, podía sentir que la chica había trabajado con esfuerzo para conseguir ese bajo, además vio que la chica cuidaba muy bien de dicho instrumento, pues se veía en buen estado, además que la correa que tenía, en un lado había unas iniciales, por lo que significaba que era su nombre, pero luego vio lo que había pasado con una de sus amigas y su mascota y como ella antepuso algo que le costó trabajo conseguir por alguien importante para su amiga, el rubio miro de reojo como los hermanos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del rubio, cuando se fijó que ese par estaba más interesado en el dinero que en las personas, le vino un fuerte arrebato de ira y ya estaba por ir donde los gemelos, golpearlos por lo que hicieron y llevarse el bajo a la chica, sin importarle que hubieran cámaras, alguna alarma o que afuera estuviera llena de gente, pero antes que diera un paso alguien lo detuvo

- **mocoso, sé que estás enojado con lo que vistes, pero tranquilízate…** \- le decía el zorro en su interior – **no puedes golpearlos y llevarte ese instrumento así como así, pues puedes meterte en grandes problemas…** \- le seguía diciendo mentalmente, mientras el rubio se calmaba lentamente – **recuerda que este no es el mundo shinobi, por lo cual no conocemos bien cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, además que estamos en sigilo, por lo cual sería malo llamar la atención, por lo cual trata de mantener la calma o todo puede salir mal…** \- le aconsejaba, mientras que el Uzumaki le daba la razón, pues lo que decía era cierto, pues tenía que pasar desapercibido por el lugar y llegar donde estaba su amigo – **pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a dejar ese bajo aquí** \- comento con una sonrisa a su contenedor, el cual entendió lo que le decía su biju, pues quería usar algo que había aprendido, viendo el instrumento de cuerda, para tocarlo necesitaba de las dos manos _"como lo estará haciendo Sasuke con un solo brazo"_ pensaba mientras veía su brazo derecho, el cual estaba vendado

 **Mientras tanto en canterlot high**

El Uchiha se encontraba en la sala de música, pues por insistencia de Pinkie, esta le decía que sabía tocar los instrumentos, pues la chica peli rosa no se equivoco, pues a pesar que apenas le interesaba, tocaba bien cada instrumento, no como un profesional, pero si podía tocar todas las notas, en esos momentos estaba tocando un teclado eléctrico, se veía el brazo derecho

 _"que cara pondrás Naruto al ver que tengo mi brazo"_ pensaba el Uchiha, mientras seguía practicando con el instrumento para poder matar el tiempo, en ese momento escucho una conversación

-lo siento Applejack, no quería que esto pasara- se disculpara la chica con lentes, pues se sentía triste con lo ocurrido hace unos días atrás

-no tienes por qué disculparte dulzura…- le decía la chica no el sombrero de vaquero –lo hice porque no podía dejar a Spike solo en ese lugar, además que ambos son mis amigos- le decía con una sonrisa, para que no se sintiera mal, el peli negro que escucho todo esa conversación, recordando a su amigo

 **Oficina de Celestia, llegando a la hora del almuerzo…**

Se encontraba la directora y sub-directora haciendo unos papeleos, a pesar que sean dos y hayan empezado con dicha actividad temprano, aun les faltaban papeles por revisar, por lo general habían los papeleos en tres o cuatro días, pero como ahora estaban siendo supervisadas, no podían darse ese lujo, por lo que decidieron terminar con esos papeles hoy mismo, así no tendrían problemas y no arriesgarían sus trabajos

Además de eso lo hacían para que cuando fueran al campamento mañana, no hubiera nada importan en espera

-hermana, tengo hambre- le decía Luna, pues su estomago ya le estaba pidiendo comida

-lo sé hermana, yo también tengo hambre, pero recuerda que estamos en una evaluación de nuestras capacidades laborales, por lo cual debemos de actuar y trabajar de manera profesional…- decía Celestia a su hermana menor, pues podía ver que se estaba comenzando a cansar, al igual que ella –pero no te preocupes…- le comento con una sonrisa –si seguimos a este paso, terminaremos unos 20 minutos antes que terminen las clases…- le comentaba mientras su hermana menor sonreía con ánimo –además que cuando salgamos a comer algo rico cuando termine nuestra hora laboral, le decía mientras que a Luna le brillaban levemente sus ojos, pues con eso en mente, volvieron con el papeleo, iban a seguir trabajando hasta terminar con ese papeleo, por lo cual en ese momento no tenían planearon comer algo o eso creían

-¿Cómo están?- fue la respuesta del Namikase que entraba a la oficina, las dos hermanas no lo miraron y solo les dieron un saludo, el rubio había salido para mirar la zona, al ser un ninja sensorial, iba a detectar si había ninjas en esta dimensión, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Sasuke estaba ahí, sea lo que sea que haya venido el Uchiha a hacer en esta dimensión, le pediría ayuda o tal vez estaba ahí para ayudarlo, pero cuando busco más a fondo, encontró el chakra de su hijo, se sintió feliz el saber que tendría la oportunidad de estar con su hijo, pero lamentablemente no pudo detectar presencia de otros ninjas o seres que tengan chakra o energías yin (espiritual) o yang (física), (N.A: el chakra se compone de esas dos energías, por lo cual el nijutsu, osea los jutsu requieren de chakra, mientras que el taijutsu y gengutsu requieren de energías yang y yin, respectivamente, el uso de chakra, tanto en taijutsu y genjutsu, es para aumentar la potencia de estos y sean más poderosos), aunque claro, recordó que la entidad le dijo que su habilidad sensorial no le serviría, pues la amenaza tenia la habilidad de esconder a la perfección, por lo cual sería difícil el detectarlos, por lo cual tendría que estar alerta, por lo cual debería de estar con la mente fría, así no cometerían un error, pues alterarse no le serviría de nada

-así que, ¿tienen mucho trabajo? ¿Eh?- comento hacia las hermanas

-si- ambas habían contestaron con una sonrisa resignada, pues se notaba por la gran cantidad de papeles que habían que firmar y hacer otras cosas

-bien, ¿por lo cual no han comido?, ¿verdad?- pregunto el relámpago amarillo a las dos versiones humanas de las gobernantes de equestria y cuando estas se iban a responder, el cuarto hokage pone en frente de ellas unos sándwiches, además que jugo de manzana y unas galletas, estas se habían impresionado con el gesto de su supervisor –yo se que se siente el trabajar seguido y no tener tiempo para comer, pero aun así no es bueno no consumir alimento y solo trabajar, así que les recomiendo que hagan una pausa y coman-

Les decía a la directora y sub-directora, las cuales no sabían que decir, por lo cual solo podían agradecerles por el gesto

-eh, eto, ¿puedo pedirles 2 cosas?...- pregunto un poco nervioso, pero luego comento con seriedad –aunque claro, lo segundo es más una declaración, por lo cual solo les pediré que pregunte una vez que haya terminado de contarles lo que les tengo que decir- comento mientras que las directora Celestia y sub-directora Luna se pusieran nerviosas, creyendo que había descubierto que había magia en la preparatoria, pero luego pensaron en contarle la verdad, total, a pesar que se conocían recién, veían que el rubio era de confianza, sin darse cuenta que ambos lados tenían el mismo problema, que les creyera lo que iba a comentar

 **Cafetería de la preparatoria de canterlot, hora de almuerzo…**

las mane seven y el shinobi, estaban decidiendo que almorzar, mientras las chicas veian que había para comer, aunque claro, están estaban extrañadas por que el peli negro estaba con ellas, después de todo, el chico era reservado, aunque claro, solo lo hacía para que Pinkie no estuviera preguntándole si quería comer con ellas, luego de unos 10 minutos, se decidió lo que se iba a comprar, aunque en ese momento entra un chico a la cafetería, algo que era normal, execto que nadie conocía al chico que entro, bueno una persona lo conocía, aunque se preguntaba que hacia aquí

 **Espero que el capitulo les haya sido de su agrado, como podrán ver, el rubio finalmente llego a la dimensión donde esta Sasuke, como dije en el capitulo anterior, la adivinanza es, ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que naruto se vino rápido a ayudar a su amigo?, el que me adivine, podrá ayudarme con lo que tengo planearon, pues es algo que tenía planeado, que es lo que Minato les dirá a Celestia y Luna, cuál será la reacción de Minato al saber que la preparatoria hay magia, muchos se preguntaran, porque dices que tardaras mucho en subir capitulo y actualizas en poco tiempo, pues como pueden ver, este fic tratare de aumentar la cantidad de palabras, por lo cual cuando llegue ese momento las actualizaciones serán lentas, pero lo que es seguro es que habrá capitulo nuevo, sin más que decir, nos estaríamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo**


	4. cap 3 nuevo estudiante parte 1

**muy buenas (horario en que este leyendo), aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, doy gracias a todos lo que sigan esta historia**

 **Haseo 55, te agradezco la sinceridad, pero como no me gusta dar** **spoiler, te diré que en este capitulo aparecerá se revelada algo, solo espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado**

 **P.D: nota al final del capitulo**

 **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**

 **cap. 3: nuevo estudiante parte 1, llegara a canterlot high**

Las mane seven y el Uchiha, miraban como entraba ese nuevo chico, llevaba sandalias ninja negras, pantalones naranja y una camisa blanca con cuello naranja, también tenía el brazo derecho vendado, además de traer una mochila normal de color naranja con toques rojos, el pelinegro se preguntaba como lo había encontrado, aunque claro, se fijó que no lo estaba buscando, pues noto que estaba buscando donde había algo para comer, pues su estómago sonó, indicando que tenía hambre

 **Antes de llegar a la preparatoria**

Naruto ya tenía listo su plan, por lo cual solo necesitaba salir de ahí, crear un clon y transformarlo al azar y así comenzar con su plan, pero gusto que iba a dar un paso a la salida, una chica entro, llamando la atención de los hermanos, los cuales se dan cuenta que el rubio estaba adentro

-bien Flim, yo me encargo de la chica y tú te encargas de del chico- decía su gemelo mientras se acercaba a la chica para atenderla, mientras el rubio puso su plan en marcha

-¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto al chico, el cual se voltio para apuntar unos objetos -¿es el único color o lo tienen en otro color?- pregunto curioso, recibiendo como respuesta que había más en bodega, cuando se disponía a ir a buscar, el oji azul le pregunto si lo podía acompañar, así podría ver qué color había y no tendría que dar vueltas innecesarias, dicha propuesta le fue de agrado a Flim, por lo cual acepto, sin saber que cometió un grave error por aceptar tal pedido

Sin que su hermano y la chica se dieran cuenta, Flim, quien era seguido de Naruto entraron a la bodega, para apenas pasaran dos minutos volvieran a salir sin que otras dos personas lo notaran, en eso Flam había subido a una repisa alta, pues la chica quería ver un gorro que estaba arriba, bien alto en eso la chica nota como el gemelo sin bigote iba donde estaba el bajo, vio que cambiaba la etiqueta del precio y lo cambiaba con otro, luego vio que el chico tomo el bajo, vio que el rubio lo estaba examinando, para luego ver el precio y sonreír, para luego ir a la caja y comprarlo

La chica miraba como el rubio se retiraba de la tienda con una sonrisa en su cara, además que se llevaba el bajo en un estuche bien fino, en eso el gemelo de Flam vuele a entrar a la bodega, en eso Flam baja y le pasa el gorro que quería, por lo cual fueron a proceder la compra, cuando llegaron a la caja, estaba saliendo Flim, que estaba un poco asustado, en eso su hermano gemelo se fija que no estaba el bajo, por lo cual pensó que su hermano lo vendió, aunque cuando le vio la cara se extrañó que tuviera ese gesto

-hermano, ¿pasa algo?- le pregunto preocupado

-no, pero no sé qué me paso- le respondió con duda

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- le pregunto por lo contestado

-lo que pasa es que le vendí a ese chico el bajo con el estuche…- comento haciendo sonreír de gran manera a su hermano

-¿el bajo y el escuche, que ambos cuestan 200000 dólares?- pregunto con una sonrisa grande en su cara, la chica se quedó en shock, al ver como ese chico compraba eso

-sí, pero…- le contesto

-pero ¿qué?...- le volvió a preguntar –deberías de estar feliz ganamos…- pero es interrumpido por su gemelo

-trece centavos- comento con los ojos llorando en cascaras, mientras la chica hacia lo imposible para no reírse de la desgracia de los dos hermanos, mientras que Flam quedaba en shock por la noticia dada, Flim le comento que por alguna razón, había cambiado los precios, Flam iba a decir que el chico había cambiado cuando nadie lo vio y cuando iba a ir donde las cámaras para verificar lo que había dicho, pero la chica le comenta que había visto que el cambio el precio al bajo y su estuche, fue su hermano gemelo y no el rubio que lo compro, por lo cual estos quedaron triste con lo ocurrido

El rubio se metió en un callejón, en donde guardo el estuche con el bajo en un pergamino

- **eso sin duda estuvo bien planeado…** \- le comento mentalmente el zorro al rubio – **es increíble ese sello que usaste** \- le felicito a su contenedor

-sí, el sello para poner en la mente de las personas otras ideas sin que se dé cuenta… es interesante- le comento a su inquilino interno

- **lo que me sorprende mas es que pudiste combinarlo con un clon de sombra y hacer que** **cuando este se disipara** **pasara a ese tipo la experiencia vivida como si fuese el quien la vivió** \- comentaba mentalmente a modo de alago, pues eso fue algo de gran nivel ninja

-n…no fu…fue nada- comentaba el Uzumaki un poco avergonzado por el alago

 ** _"Sin duda alguna mejoraste mucho, si que estarían muy felices par de idiotas de su kit"_** pensaba el zorro por el desarrollo ninja de su contenedor

En eso el rubio se disponía a activar el modo sabio para buscar a su amigo, pero es detenido – **mocoso, siento el chakra de ese mocoso Uchiha, se siente que esta a unas cuadras de aquí** \- le comento mentalmente para que no usada la enrgia de la naturaleza, además se fijó que había alguien más que tenía chakra y supo al tiro de quien se trataba

El rubio sonrió y se fue caminando a la dirección que le indico Kurama

 **Canterlot high, oficina de Celestia**

-así que, ¿su hijo va a venir a aquí?- le pregunto la directora, pues su hermana se encontraba en la entraba esperando al rubio menor

-si- contesto el cuarto hokage

-así, ¿va a matricularlo aquí?- le pregunto al relámpago amarillo

-no, eso lo hará el…- le contesto –pero lo que si are será cancelar la cuota para ir al campamento everfree- le contesto

-ya veo- comento la directora

-ah, me gustaría que no le dijera que estoy aquí… -le comenta, haciendo que se sorprendiera y cuando iba a preguntar –se acerca su cumpleaños, por lo cual quiero darle una sorpresa- le comento con una sonrisa

-bueno, en ese caso le recomiendo que salga, porque parece que ya vienen- comento la contraparte humana de la gobernante de equestia, mientras que salía de la oficina el alumno del sanin de los sapos, pasaron unos minutos y llego la sub-directora luna, que venía en compañía del hijo de la habanera sangrienta

Naruto solo estuvo unos minutos más, pues solo solicito el permiso para comenzar a estudiar ahí (como cuartada), lo que le tomo poco tiempo, cuando estaba saliendo sonó su estómago, reclamando por comida, haciendo reír a las hermanas mientras se ponía rojo de la vergüenza, ellas amablemente le indicaron en donde se encontraba la cafetería para que pudiera comer algo

En eso en la oficina volvió a entrar el rubio mayor, que se aseguró que su hijo no lo viera entrar, en eso ve que las dos mujeres están comiendo los emparedaros que les había traído, se sentó y espero que terminaran de comer, pues tenía que hablarles de algo importante, en un principio se dudó en decirle la verdad, pero luego cambiar de idea, podía notar que eran de confianza, además de que siempre se preocupaban de sus alumnos, además que hacia le cedía más fácil que en caso que la amenaza atacara, pudiera actuar rápido y ellas sacaran a toda persona para evitar que cualquiera salga herido

Sin saberlo Minato, la directora y sub-directora tenían los mismos pensamientos que el rubio mayor, solo que estos no incluían la parte de la amenaza y en caso que este atacara (por la razón que desconocían), pero podían ver que podían tener confianza con él, por lo cual al terminar de comer le dirán que en esa preparatoria existía la magia

Una vez que terminaron de comer, el cuarto hokage se disponía a hablar, es interrumpida por la directora

-antes que diga algo, le tenemos que contar algo importante, aunque le cueste un poco creernos, es la verdad, comento con seriedad, mientras que el Namikase miraba a Luna, que asentía a lo dicho por su hermana

Lo declarado por las dos hermanas duro como unos 30 minutos, en donde explico que cierta "alumna" no era de esta dimensión y era de otra, que había venido a esta dimensión con la intención de hacer un ejército y gobernar donde venía, pero gracias a una princesa de esa dimensión, pudo hacerle ver que sus intenciones era erróneas, por lo cual luego de ese incidente la chica cambio su forma de ser, el punto de toda esa historia es que en el proceso de eso trajo esa energía de esa dimensión aquí, la cual resulto ser magia

Al terminar de relatar, se quedaron viendo cual sería la reacción del rubio que estaba al frente suyo _"vaya, no creía que en verdad que exista la magia, pero si lo que me dijeron es cierto, pues ya sé que energía era la que sentía"_ pensaba mientras soltaba una pequña risita nerviosa

-no nos cree, ¿cierto?- comento la sub-directora, entre un poco triste y desilusionada. Pues creyó que le creería, siendo verdad

-no es eso…- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa –no es que les esté tomando como mentira lo que me dijeron- comento con clama

-entonces que es- pregunto la directora Celestia con curiosidad

-que los que les voy a decir, sería demasiado difícil de creer- comentaba con seriedad, por lo que comenzó narrándole que venía de otra dimensión, contándole la historia del sabio de los seis caminos, además de todo lo relacionado con este

Eso extraño un poco a las dos hermanas, pero cuando iba a preguntar por qué eso, continuo, pero lo siguiente iba a ser un poco rudo, extrañadas, como queriendo ver rudo, solo le siguieron escuchando

Continúo con el relato con la explicación de las cinco naciones elementales, de las cuales existían ninjas y que en cada nación había una aldea oculta, en donde era controlado por un kage, siendo el rango más grande que había y que él fue uno de esos líderes, fue cuando vino la parte que sería más difícil de creer

-¿Cómo sería eso?- comento con duda la sub-directora Luna por lo escuchado, mientras su hermana asentía también por eso

El relato continuo con la mención de su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, la cual era la contenedora del kyubi no kitsune (o zorro de nueve colas) y relatando los sucesos en el nacimiento de su hijo, relatando como hizo lo imposible para poder defender la aldea y a su hijo (omitiendo que el causante de tanto daño fue uno de sus alumnos), para terminar encerrando parte de la energía del zorro en su hijo recién nacido al costo de su vida, además de que debido que a Kushina se le extrajo al biju (bestia con cola), también termino muriendo

El relato del rubio termino con la explicación que luego de despedirse de su hijo y poder desearle un feliz cumpleaños, una entidad poderosa lo trajo a esa dimensión para que ayudara con una posible amenaza, ante tal relato, la directora y sub-directora estaban soltando unas pequeñas por lo escuchado, se tomaron unos minutos para poder calmarse

-ahora entiendo por qué nos dijo que sería difícil creerle, pero una cosa, ¿Cuál es exactamente el objetivo que tiene que realizar?- pregunto Celestia al Namikase que puso una sonrisa nerviosa

-la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea, pues solo me menciono que una vez cumplido con mi objetivo, iba a regresar, por lo tanto no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí…- comento el preocupando un poco a las hermanas por su trabajo –no se preocupen…- de la nada saca una carpeta que estaba llena –ya me encargue del informe, por lo cual no se preocupen por eso, aunque claro, tengo que estar presente aquí- comentaba, pues entendían que no podía irse, además que eso llamaría la atención

-¿por lo cual no sabe cuál es la amenaza?- fue la duda que hizo Luna

-exacto- volvió a responder el rubio

-bueno, si no se puede hacer mucho, pero eso del chakra, no sé qué decir…- comentaba la directora hasta que es interrumpida por el Namikase que levanta su brazo derecho, del cual en la mano se forma una esfera de color celeste, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres ahí, para luego deshacer la esfera –eso es chakra- comentaba con una sonrisa

-espera…- comento la contraparte humana de la princesa Luna al shinobi –solo una duda, ¿Por qué nos cuenta esto?- pregunto con duda, a lo que su hermana asiente por lo dicho, en eso el rubio presente solo sonríe

-bueno, en un principio tenía planteado no decirles, pero eso sería difícil con el paso de tiempo, por lo cual luego decidí solo contarles un poco, pero al final decidí contarles la verdad y fue porque puré ver en ustedes se podía tener confianza y más cuando me contaron lo anterior, por eso les conté la verdad- comentaba mientras las encargadas de dirigir la preparatoria se sorprendía de esa declaración, era algo que no esperaban, pero se alegraron de que la persona que en estos momentos estaba ahí sea honestas a ellas, lo único preocupante era una amenaza que se desconocía, lo bueno era que no estaban solos para enfrentarla, luego de eso retomaron con sus deberes

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente a la cafetería, cuando llego pudo ver como varios de los estudiantes conversaban y disfrutaban de su almuerzo, por lo cual se dirigió a buscar algo para comer

 **Momento actuar**

El rubio se fijó que antes tenía que encontrar un lugar para comer, por lo cual veía un lugar que estuviese solo, no era que pensara que le costaría socializar o hacer amigos, pero en esos momentos quería un rato de silencio, para leer un poco de los pergaminos que traía, en su búsqueda encontró alejado de todos una mesa, aunque claro solo se fijaba en que estas estuviesen vacíos, ya que no quería que lo vieran sacar los pergaminos, más que las burlas por eso era el explicarle, pues no tenía ganas de explicar de que se trataban los rollos que traía, encontró una mesa que a su alrededor estaba vacía, sin pensarlo se acercó para sentarse, sin darse cuenta que ha estaba ocupada, se dio cuenta cuando al sentarse alguien le hablo

-¿y tú quién eres?- pregunto una voz molesta, a las vez que el rubio solo maldecía mentalmente, se dedicó a mirar las mesas y no las sillas por lo cual termino así

No sabía quién le hablo, pero por su voz, se notaba que se trataba de una chica y que no estaba de buen humor, justo cuando iba a mirarla para pedir perdón y retirarse

-no seas así Aria, no vez que es nuevo, de seguro no conoce la escuela, ¿verdad? - comento alegre otra chica, en eso ve que había tres chicas en frente de él, la primera chica tenía el pelo naranja con unos ojos morado claro, la segunda tenía el pelo Morado oscuro con rayas turquesa y unos ojos morado y la tercera y última tenía el color de pelo azul, con unos ojos color Rojo cereza, recordó que en la información de su amigo le dio, decía que las personas tenían de otro color la piel, por lo cual no le pareció raro eso, cuando estaba a punto de pararse, pedir disculpas por sentarse en la mesa y retirarse, se escuchó el sonido del estómago de alguien, miro de quién era y solo pudo ver como la chica reía un poca nerviosa por lo que acaba de pasar

-lo siento, es que solo tengo un poco de hambre- comento mientras miraba al rubio mientras este levantaba una ceja

-l… l…. looo…. lo q… qq… quuu… que pasa es que mi hermana Sonata olvido el dinero y Aria perdió el respaldo de dinero, lo que pasa es que a veces Sonata es media distraía y se olvida de sacarlo de nuestra casa…- comento un poco nerviosa, pero luego se pudo recomponer, mientras que Aria solo bufaba molesta –ella se enoja un poco, aunque se le pasara, ah por cierto soy Adagio Dazzle y como te mencione, ellas son Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk y te damos la bienvenida a canterlot high- decía amablemente al rubio, en el momento que el estomago de la peli azul rugía de nuevo de hambre, cuando una de sus dos hermanas la iba a regañar por eso, el estómago del rubio imito el sonido de hambre, haciendo que el rubio reía nervioso por eso, eso provoco una ligera risa en Sonata, pero en Adagio y Aria se le formo una gota de sudor en la nuca

-bueno mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikase y es un gusto conocerlas…- comentaba con una gran sonrisa, sin saber la razón, ver esa sonrisa hizo que las dazzling sintieran un ambiente cálido, algo que les calma y paz –me disculpo por haberme sentado en su mesa sin permiso y como compensación por haberlo hecho, les invito el almuerzo- decía mientras los ojos de Sonata habían estrellitas, ya que por azares del destino era martes y servían tacos, lo que más les gustaba, pero a Aria no le gusto lo que dijo y trato de protestar, pero fue detenido por su hermana

-no tienes que hacerlo, total fue solo un mal entendido y…- decía Adagio, pero es interrumpida por el rubio

-sí, si tengo que hacerlo, no las vi, pensaba que la mesa estaba vacía y no las vi, por eso déjenme comprarles el almuerzo- decía mientras se levantaba y se disponía a ir a comprar, pero en eso la peli naranja lo toma de la mano para evitar que fuera a comprar, pero al hacer tal acción, se queda quieta y no puede pronunciar palabra alguna, como entrando a un tipo de trance, extrañando a Aria, pero no a Sonata, que se emocionaba por poder comer un taco o tal vez si tenía suerte dos o tres

-por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer- decía el Uzumaki sacando del trance a Adagio, al tiempo que Aria iba a negar y pedirle que se fuese, aunque de mala manera, pero es detenida por su hermana… otra vez

-bueno, si insistes, porque no vas a ayudarlo Sonata- comentaba con una pequeña sonrisa y cuando iba a reclamar Aria, la mencionada tomo de la mano al rubio y se lo llevo para poder comprar, cuando quedaron solo Adagio y Aria, esta ultima le reclama

-perfecto, ¿ahora qué pasa si ese idiota le hace lo que los otros le han hecho?, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo echaste de aquí?, si sonata termina llorando, tú te haces cardo de eso, entendiste- le comento con molestia, recordó como hace tiempo unos chicos se ofrecían tacos a su hermana y esta con emoción los aceptaba, solo para que al final sea una mentira en todas esas oportunidades no lloraba, pero era eso en la preparatoria, en su casa (un lugar abandonado y en mal estado, teniendo suerte que tenga luz y agua y que nadie se le haya ocurrido acercar a tal lugar), lloraba sin consuelo, pues mas por no poder comer su preciada comida, era él como la trataron, algo que no le gustaba ver, a pesar que conocía la actitud de su hermana, no le gustaba que la trataran así

-no te preocupes, algo me dice que no lo hará…- le comento mientras ella levanta una ceja con duda por lo comentado –no te puedo explicar eso, pero algo me lo dice, además el nos puede ser de utilidad- comentaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, haciendo que la oji morado le entre la duda, preguntando por eso

-y supuestamente, ¿Cómo nos seria de ayuda?- pregunto con curiosidad

-aunque no lo parezca, el tiene una energía en su interior, no sé qué clase de energía sea, porque magia no es, pero puré sentirlo, cuando trate de pararlo de comprar, ahí lo sentí y sentí que no era poca, creo que si podemos quitarle toda esa energía, podemos cobrar venganza con ciertas chicas presentes- le comentaba eso con esa sonrisa maliciosa, preparando sus planes para más adelante, además de preparar su venganza con ciertas contrapartes humanizadas de las portadoras de las armonía

-entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?- le comento con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que las dos comience a planear el cómo sacarle toda la energía te tenga el rubio

Mientras eso ocurría, el oji azul y la oji roja veían el mostrador de la cafetería, fijándose que la especialidad del día eran tacos, esto sorprendió al rubio, pues no conocía tal comida (por obvias razones), pero al fijarse en la cara que tenia la chica, le recorvada esa cara, era la misma que el ponía cuando le mencionaban el tazón de ramen, por lo cual ya sabía que comprar

Lo que el rubio no sabía, ni su acompañante, era que era observado, pero por pocas personas, que no le tomaron mucha importancia, pero otras lo miraban con determinación, eso eran las mane seven y el Uchiha, aunque todos tenían distintos pensamientos

La vaquera, la amante de los animales, la modista, la chica alegre, la deportista y la chica con chaqueta de cuero negro, pensaron que la sirena estaba usando su magia para controlar al rubio, por lo cual tenían que ideal un plan para sacarlo de ese control

La chica con lentes no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pues a su vista solo veía como ese chico estaba comprando con una compañera, aunque se extraño, porque nunca la había visto, ni en los juegos ni cuando se cambio a esa preparatoria, por lo cual apenas podía opinar

Aunque el chico, tenía muchas dudas _pero que hace aquí, bueno, por lo menos no tendré que esperar a que viniera…"_ pensó Sasuke, para luego ver su alrededor _"es increíble que recién note que el dobe este con las dazzling, al parecer recién se darán cuenta, sinceramente sabia que te juntarías con ellas, pero no creí que lo fueras hacer apenas llegas"_ eran los pensamientos del peli negro que miraba lo que estaba pasando

Naruto termino de comprar, lo que sorprendió a Sonata, ya que había gastado más de cien dólares, en un momento creyó que no le iba a comprar nada o que al hacerlo, se iba a ir sin darle nada, pero no, ahí estaba, volviendo con ella para sentarse en la mesa para poder comer lo que habían comprado, aunque claro, varios de los estudiantes comenzaron a mirar a los dos, mientras comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos, sobre el accionar del rubio, aunque claro, este no sabía que había causado ella y sus amigas antes, pero Sonata sabia ese detalle, y estaba un poco triste, ya que tarde o temprano el chico sabia la verdad de ella y sus hermanas y pensando que al final, el rubio la termine odiando, no sabía el porqué, pero esa idea del rubio la odie, no le gusto en lo más mínimo, teniendo en cuenta que eso nunca le importo, pero ahora si

Por parte de Naruto, este se dio cuenta que miraban de mala manera a la dazzling, como si tuvieran rencor con ella, sin saber que de hecho, les tenían rencor y odio a ella y sus hermanas, además que podía ver sus miraras de reproche y escuchaba claro como murmuraban de él, como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuera un delito o fuera una acción negativa, prefirió ignorarlos, llegaron a la mesa donde estaban Adagio y Aria, que habían acabado de conversar, al darse cuenta de que volvieron los dos, se voltearon para quedar en shock, pues al parecer Aria se equivocó, había traído mucho para comer, en especial tacos, lo que alegraba a Sonata, que tenía estrellitas en los ojos, los cuatro en la mesa comenzaron a comer, mientras eran observaros por todos en la cafetería

-debemos planear algo, no podemos dejar que ese hico este en control de las sirenas- comentaba Sunset con determinación

-tienes razón, no dejaremos que esas sirenas se salgan con la suya, las detendremos antes de que intente algo- decía la chica con pelo multicolor con energía en sus palabras

-estoy contigo Rainbow, cualquier cosa que tengan planeara hacer, serán detenidas en el acto- comentaba una chica con un tono de voz campesino, además de llevar un gorro de vaquero

-no conozco mucha a esas chicas, pero si lo que dicen es cierto, cuente conmigo- comentaba la contraparte humana de la princesa de la amistad

-n… no l…lo s… se, parece que no está siendo controlado- dijo con cierto nerviosismo, una chica de pelo rosa

-querida, aunque se muestre que esté contento, es mentira, a lo mejor lo solo es una sonrisa de mentiras y le obligan a tener esa sonrisa, para que no se den cuenta que está sufriendo, por eso debemos de sacarlo del trance de esas sirenas- comentaba la chica de pelo morado bien fino

-sí y cuando lo hallamos salvado de las malvaras sirenas, seremos amigos y nos llevaremos muy bien…- decía la chica que también tenía pelo rosa, solo que este era esponjoso, como el algodón de azúcar, mientras todas comenzaban a planear el cómo ayudar al rubio de las sirenas –además que los amigos de los amigos se deben de ayudar, ¿cierto Sasuke?- pregunto al Uchiha con una gran sonrisa a su lado, solo que no estaba ahí, en eso las siete chicas comenzaron a buscar con la vista al peli negro, pensando que se había retirado de la cafetería, pero no fue así, en realidad había ido donde se encontraba el rubio, no sabían lo que iba a hacer el chico con su amigo, por lo cual su curiosidad les gano y en vez de detenerlo, se quedaron viendo lo que iba a hacer

La descendencia de Indra iba caminando hacia el rubio, el cual estaba comiendo feliz, sin saber que se acercaba alguien que no estaba feliz

-entonces, ¿ustedes canta?, ¿podían alguno de estos día cantarme una canción?- preguntaba con una sonrisa, pues estaban en una conversación agradable

Adagio sonrió -claro cuando quieras- decía mientras le daba un guiño con el ojo a Aria, la cual asentía con una leve sonrisa –si claro, solo pídenos que te cantemos y lo haremos- comentaba, pero luego recordó que su hermana Sonata siempre hablaba de más y pensó que diría algo que las delatara, para su sorpresa y la peli naranja, no lo hizo

-si, en total, casi siempre estamos cantando, por lo cual no sería un problema el cantarte- comentaba la peli azul al rubio, la verdad era que dependía de la gema, pues su voz real no era tan hermosa que digamos, tardaron tiempo, pero pudieron encontrar todos los trozos de las gemas rotas y repararla, a pesar de que la gema al romperse perdía todo su poder, por lo menos le devolvía el canto, aunque claro, sin el poder controlar a los demás, aunque lo que ella no sabía, era que la gema si era expuesta a mucha energía, podía reconstruir y recuperar todo su poder

Seguían con la amena conversación, hasta que las dazzling se callaron, eso extraño un poco al Uzumaki, al principio creyó que había insultado a alguna de ellas, por lo cual pensó en disculparse, pero lo descarto, pues no se veían enojadas o con pena sino nerviosas, fue ahí que lo noto, miro para atrás y se encontró con su amigo –hola Sasuke, que tal, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- saludaba alegremente a su amigo, el cual le miraba de forma molesta

Todos en la cafetería miraban como el Uchiha (quien era considerado el chico popular de la preparatoria), miraba al chico que estaba al frente suyo y al parecer lo miraba con enojo, acaso se conocían, era el rubio un antiguo conocido, nadie hizo nada todo fue silencio, a tal grado que de la nada paso una planta rodadora y nadie se extrañó de eso, todos esperaban lo que haría el oji negro a su amigo, hasta que

-IIIIITAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito a todo pulmón el rubio, al tiempo que su amigo lo llevaba afuera de la cafetería, mientras le tiraba de la oreja, singular escena hizo aparecer gotas de sudor en la nuca a todos los estudiantes, pues nadie se esperó esa acción en el peli negro en su amigo

-bueno, por lo visto, se solucionó, aunque siendo honesta, hubiera preferido que hubiera hecho, algo menos violento- comentaba Twilight, quien como con sus amigas como todos en la cafetería veían al par de chicos salir de esta

-pero eso quiere decir que Sasuke lo conoce…- comento Sunset, haciendo que sus amigas vieran ese punto, pues pudieron ver que el rubio lo estaba saludando y este en vez de devolverle el saludo, lo saca de la cafetería de una manera… particular –aunque, no sabemos que sean, ¿serán amigos?, o ¿compañero? o ¿algún familiar?- decía con duda, pues como trato el Uchiha al rubio, deberían de ser algo, de lo contrario no sabría por que el peli negro actuó así

-tal vez Sasuke sea del otro lado y se enojó por que vio a su nov…- declaro Pinkie por el actual del Uchiha, pero es interrumpida

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** \- fue el potente grito que dio Sunset, aunque su voz sonaba como su versión demoniaca, además que su sombra había tomado tal forma, lo que causo que todos en la cafetería la vieran, causándole un poco de vergüenza por ese grito –que diga Pinkie, no creo que Sasuke juegue de ese lado- comento con pena

-Sunset tiene razón…- apoyo a su amigo en los gusto del peli negro, haciendo sonreír a la mencionada –de lo contrario nuestra amigo no tendría novio y se pondría muy triste- comento Rainbow con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que Sunset solo asentía a las palabras, solo para después ponerse como un tomate bien maduro por lo dicho y cuando lo iba a negar

-nada de negarlo querida, se te nota en la cara que te gusta, así que no te preocupes, nosotras te apoyamos para que terminen juntos- comentaba Rarity a su amiga con una sonrisa

-cierto, puedes contar con nuestra ayuda- comento la chica con sombrero de vaquero

-si, además que hacen una linda pareja- comentaba la más tímida con una sonrisa, haciendo que las demás concuerden con eso, Sunset solo podía agradecer por sus palabras de apoyo

Mientras eso pasaba, el usuario del sharingan llevaba a la biblioteca a su amigo para conversar en privado, dado que en ese horario no se encontraba nadie, de repente ambos siente un escalofrió por su espalda

-oye dobe, ¿por casualidad, sentiste como que alguien nos mencionó como si fuéramos una pareja?- le pregunta con duda al rubio, que responde que sí, olvidando que le están tirando la oreja, haciendo que ambos tuvieran escalofríos

-¿POR QUE ME TIRAS DE LA OREJA? , ES ESA LA MANERA DE TRATAR A UN AMIGO QUE VINO A AYUDARTE- le grito con enojo cuando se liberó del agarre del peli negro que lo miraba con calma, antes de suspirar

-mira, perdón por haberte tirado la oreja, pero entiende que no me esperada que te aparecieras aquí en estos momentos, pero solo que voy a pedir algo…- le comento con clama haciendo que el rubio lo viera con curiosidad –TRATA DE CONTROLARTE EN ESTA DIMENSION Y NO HACER ALGO SIN PENSAR- grito con fuerza, solo para que se escuchada un fuerte golpe

Se veía un chibi Naruto, agarrándose la cabeza con un enorme chichon, frente a él había un muy molesto Sasuke que lo miraba con enojo, con una vena pulsante en la frente y dientes muy filosos, una vez calmado comenzó con la conversación

-así que, ¿hay una amenaza?, ¿sabes de lo está provocando? o ¿lo que lo va a provocar?- pregunto con precaución y duda, pues en la carta solo decía que necesitaba ayuda y sabia de sobra lo muy poderoso que era su amigo, por lo cual sea lo que sea que lo que asechara, debía de ser poderosa para que el Uchiha pida ayuda

-lamento decirte que desconozco quien seria, pues al parecer se sabe esconder demasiado bien, fue una suerte el que lo haya detectado, pero solo fue unos segundos, pero con eso me di cuenta que era un poder demasiado peligroso, por lo cual necesito de tu ayuda, no llame a los demás, pues dudo que me presten ayuda luego de lo que paso en la cuarta guerra, además de no querer llamar a nuestro antiguo equipo, si te preguntas por que, solo te responderé que es tema personal- le respondió al rubio, que le sonrió

-no te preocupes, si no me quieres decir, no lo hagas si es personal, respeto eso, además solo me llamaste a mí porque sabias que aun te tengo confianza, además que de haber mucha más gente, llamaría la atención y las cosas se podían complicar- le comento mientras el Uchiha lo miraba asombrado

-vaya, al parecer no perdiste el tiempo en la aldea ¿cierto?- l pregunto con una leve sonrisa

-sí, y no soy el único, al parecer aun no pudiste desactivar ese ojo, por lo cual lo escondes con un gensutsu o ¿me equivoco?- comento al peli negro que lo miraba con leve asombro

-no, pero solo por duda ¿Cómo lo supiste?- le pregunto con duda, a lo que el rubio solo se rasca la nuca

-la verdad es que recen lo estoy notando, pues como consume poco chakra, por eso al estar cerca lo note, pero de lejos no- le contesto con sinceridad, haciendo que Sasuke se riera levemente

-se nota que mejoraste en tus habilidades shinobi- felicito a su amigo y cuando el Uchiha iba a hablar

-de todos los lados en donde pudieron ir, la biblioteca sería el único al que no estarían, ¿Quién iría a un lugar tan aburrido?- fue el reclamo de la chica de pelo de múltiple colores, mientras entraba a la biblioteca, seguida de sus amigas, que deciduieron buscar al par de chicos

-Rainbow, la bibliotecas no son aburridas, el hecho que no te guste leer no las hace fome, además por la hora es el mejor lugar, pues así podrán conversar sin tener internuncio alguna- comentaba Twilight a su amiga que se quejaba, aunque claro, estaba un poco molesta por que decía que las bibliotecas no eran nada interesantes, cuando a ella le encantaba mucho leer

-cerebrito- fue el murmullo que escucho de la chica que se había quejado, enojando levemente a la chica de lentes

-ahora no es momento para que pelen, tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke y al otro chico- comento Sunset con seriedad, pues la biblioteca era grande, por lo cual podían tardar un poco, los dos shinobis se encontraban en el segundo piso de la biblioteca

-bien dobe, quédate aquí, es preferible que yo te presente, por lo cual solo espera unos minutos aquí, ¿entendido?- le pregunto a su amigo

En un principio iba a reclamarle, pero luego medito por un momento y acepto el plan, sin duda eso dejo un poco sorprendido al Uchiha, pero bueno, tenía otras cosas que hacer

El peli negro bajo las escaleras mientras que el rubio se quedaba viendo la cantidad de libros que había, cuando era pequeño no le interesaba la lectura, además que ese interés nunca se le vino a la mente cuando creció, sin embargo cuando dio ese examen especial para subir a jounin, gracias a eso fue que le llamo la atención leer

Viendo el estante de libros, noto que había una parte que tenían los mismos, con curiosidad fue a ver de qué se trataban, tomando el que creyó el que sería el primero y lo comenzó a leer

En eso Sasuke estaba bajando hacia el primer piso, donde pudo ver a las mane seven que lo estaban buscándolo, solo pudo suspirar, no quería llamar la atención, pero que haya aparecido Naruto aquí, eso llamaba mucho la atención de los demás, aunque claro, tampoco lo podía culpar, después de todo el camino no era tan corto y se tardó poco en llegar, aunque tenía dudas por que había aparecido tan de pronto, bueno eso de lo preguntaría después, ahora tenía otros asuntos que atender

-ahí esta- fue el comentario que soltó Pinkie, quien se fue en dirección contraria donde apunto, solo para aparecer detrás de él, al Uchiha aún le costaba trabajo creer que existiera alguien que podía hacer cosas como esa

-muy buen, ¿nos puedes explicar quién era ese chico?- fue la demanda de Rainbow al shinobi con una voz fuerte -Por qué si se trata de un plan de dominación o algo similar ten por seguro que te detendremos y nada q…- decía pero es interrumpida

-de ser así, no crees que hubiera atacado antes, en vez de quedarme aquí- le contesto a la chica que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-¿tal vez?, o solo finges, pues estas consiguiendo información y así usarla en nuestra contra- le comento mientras le apuntaba de forma acusatoria, mientras que las demás veían como su amiga se comportaba

-vamos Rainbow, no creo que tenga planes en contra de nosotras o alguien- decía Sunset tratando de calmar el ambiente que había

-lo que dice Sunset es cierto, de lo contrario estaría escapando de nosotras, pero no lo está haciendo- comento Twilight en apoyo a su amiga

-e… es c… ci… cierto, n… no deberías de sacar conclusiones apresuradamente- comento con un tartamudeo la más tímida de las chicas a su amiga

-lo que dice Fluttershy y las demás es cierto querida- comento la chica de pelo refinado, haciendo que la mencionada se calmara un poco

-no se preocupen, es un amigo de mi país natal…- comento el oji negro a las chicas, las cuales se tomaron atención –viene a estudiar aquí, pues le había comentado de este lugar y…- pero es interrumpido

-canterlot high- comento la Rainbow con cierta molestia, no le gustaba que despreciaran su preparatoria, al igual que sus amigas, aunque claro, estas no lo dirían

-como decía…- continuo su relato el Uchiha –una vez que le mencione la preparatoria canterlot high, se interesó en conocerla, por lo cual se vino aquí para ver cómo era-

-oh, así que, ¿haciéndole propaganda a la preparatoria, eh?- comento Pinkie con una seriedad al oji negro, sorprendiendo a sus amigas por sus palabras y la actitud que uso

-¿puedes dar propaganda a la pastelería del sr. Y sra. Cake?, o ¿a la que hacemos aquí?- comento con su típica sonrisa, mientras el resto de las mane seven se cayó de espalda y el Uchiha miraba todo eso con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-eh, Pinkie, creo que Sasuke solo estaba comentándole de la preparatoria, no estaba haciéndole propaganda y al parecer le intereso en estudiar aquí, ¿qué es lo que le gusta estudiar?- pregunto la Twilight de esa dimensión con emoción, pues eso significaba que su amigo se estaba cambiando a otro establecimiento educacional, y eso la emocionaba

-bueno, no sé con exactitud lo que está estudiando actualmente, pues van a pasar dos años de que no nos vemos, pero al parecer a estado estudiando una materia que es algo común… pero al parecer es de sus orígenes, siendo algo difícil de estudiar, pues es una materia que se creía perdida… puedo hablar con él para que pueda enseñar, claro, ¿si quieres?- comento con seriedad, aunque no lo notara estaba un poco nervioso, pues en el poco tiempo que estuvo Twilight, se dio cuenta que era de las personas que cuando aparece algo que no comprenda, no lo deja o lo ignora, sino que va y lo investiga hasta encontrar la razón de eso, por suerte ya tenía algo para hacer lo dicho

Por su parte Twilight estaba feliz, pues solo tendría que pedirle que le enseñara lo que estaba estudiando el amigo de Sasuke, aunque su entusiasmo bajo un poco al descubrir que era una materia común, bueno saber algo nuevo era bueno, sin embargo esa emoción volvió cuando le comentó que era desde sus orígenes, pues eso la emociono a tal grado que tenía estrellitas en los ojos, además que le salió un pequeño sonrojo cuando el Uchiha le comento que hablaría con el chico rubio para que le enseñara lo que estuviese estudiando, el hecho que un chico se le acerca para enseñarle, era algo que nunca espero, pues siempre estudiaba sola y las única persona que la ayudo en los estudios fue su hermano Shirmir Armor

-y por saber, ¿de qué se tratarían esos estudios?- pregunto con curiosidad Sunset, pues también le llamo la atención

-escritura en kanji en pergamino- contesto con simpleza el Uchiha, aunque la gran mayoría de las mane seven tenían cara de no entender nada, lo que provoco que al chico se le cayera una gota de sudor por su nuca –ósea escritura japonesa- decía cuando vio que las chicas recién se daban cuenta de eso

-pudiste haber dicho eso en vez de lo otro- comento la oji rojo cereza con leve molestia, no le gustaba mucho eso de estudiar, le gustaba más los deportes o tocar la guitarra eléctrica

-Rainbow no seas así, además que el kanji es el nombre de la escritura que se utiliza en Japón, ¿o creías que en todos los países se usa el mismo método de escritura o para comunicarse?- dicho con regaño la Sparkle a su amiga

-cerebrito- fue el leve susurro que le dio a su amiga

-¿qué tal si vamos a conocer a tu amigo Sasuske?- pregunto la chica de bi-color de pelo, no queriendo que sus amigas comiencen con una discusión, a lo que el Uchiha asiente con la cabeza, pues también quería evitar eso

-que bien, otro amigo más, a la salida ¿podríamos ir a comer pizza para conocernos mejor?- fue el alegre comentario de la chica, haciendo que sus amigas rieran por la propuesta, siendo una buena idea

Las chicas y el único chico subieron al segundo piso de la biblioteca, donde encontraron al chico rubio leyendo un libro con emoción, a lo que la Sparkle reconoció el libro que leía

-oye dobe- llamo a su amigo

-eh?- fue lo único que contesto

Esa respuesta hizo que en la frente de Uchiha le saliera una vena por el comentario que escucho

-dobe vengo a presentarte a unas personas "singulares"- comento calmado, aunque estaba comenzándose a enojarse, aún tenía la vena en la frente

Aunque ese comentario tubo varias reacciones en las mane seven, unas se sentía ofendidas pues creían que era un insulto, otras no le importo mucho y la última tomo eso un halago que inflo su ego

-no gracias- le contesto con simpleza

-¿Cómo que no gracias?- le pregunta con una ceja levantada

-ya sabes que me gusta más el ramen, pero, si quieres comer tomates, comeros, pero gracias por ofrecerme- le respondió de manera amable sin retirar la mirada del libro

Las chicas se aguantaban la risa, pues Sasuke había puesto una cara de furia cómica, para luego tomar respiraciones cortas para calmarse, cuando termino de calmarse se dirigió a una repisa y comenzó a buscar un libro, eso llamo la atención de las chicas

Cuando iban a preguntar qué era lo que buscaba, él les hace una seña de silencio con la mano, en eso encuentra lo que quería, tomando el libro se acercó a la mesa, cuando se sentó su amigo dejo de leer y se fijó en el libro que tenia

-vaya es un libro grande- le dijo con sorpresa

-si- contesto con simpleza

-¿vas a leerlo?, ¿Por qué creo que te tomara tiempo?- le pregunto con duda

-no- le volvió a contestar con simpleza con una leve sonrisa

-entonces, ¿para que lo quieres? - pregunto con duda

-oh, me será de utilidad- le comento con naturalidad

-ya veo, es para un trabajo, ¿no es así? – pregunto con un tono alegre

-se podía decir que si- le contesto con calma, cuando una de las mane seven iba a preguntar se quedaron calladas por lo visto

El pelinegro había pegado con el libro pesado en la cabeza de su amigo, el cual termino con los ojos grandes y blancos, como platos, mientras que el Uchiha tenía una vena gigantesca en la frente con unos dientes filados –cuando te haga una pregunta ponme atención, ¿entendido? - le comento mientras que a las chicas le les caía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza por la acción del Uchiha al Uzumaki, cuando el peli negro se calmó… otra vez

-bueno te presento a…-

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, como pudieron ver, Minato está para una misión, la cual no sabe cuál es, además de que su hijo se metió a estudiar en la preparatoria de canterlot high, si quieren saber la razón por la aparición del cuarto hokage en el fic, deberán de esperar, pues no pienso dar spoiler, por lo cual solo pido que sean pacientes, sin más nos leemos el siguiente capítulo de reinicio, una nueva oportunidad**


	5. Cap 4: nuevo estudiante parte 2

**bueno, les traigo malas noticias, por razones que hasta yo desconozco, esta historia queda hasta aquí, lo siguiente que les voy a mostrar, serán las razones por las cuales se cancela el fic, es un poquito largo, pero quería darles las razones:**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **Si se preguntan qué es esto, es solo por relleno**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **Lo próximo es solo una excusa por que se cancela el fic, no un capitulo, pero si quieren leer esta patética excusa, es solo su decisión**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **¿Seguros que quieren leerlo?, bueno es su decisión**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **Bueno, perdón por la pequeñita broma de antes, pero como verán, siendo el día de las bromas no pude evitar hacer esta broma.**

 **Perdón por esta demora, pero al final del capitulo sabrán la razón de la demora, además de otras cosas, antes de comenzar con la lectura del capítulo, quiero que me sean sinceros, cuantos se saltaron la primera parte, comente quien fue, sin más les dejo la continuación de la historia**

 **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**

 **Cap. 3: nuevo estudiante parte 2, rencontrándose con un viejo amigo , haciendo nuevos**

-Bueno te presento a – decía el Uchiha mientras apunta al grupo de chicas, que según el orden que eran mencionado por el peli negro, saludaban a Naruto, aunque algo les extraño, pues el Uzumaki no respondió el saludo, cuando lo vieron se dieron cuenta que aún seguía con los ojos como platos, es más, le había salido un chichón en la cabeza

-¿no crees que exagérate con ese golpe?- le pregunto Sunset al último Uchiha, pues la acción que había hecho fue un poco innecesaria

-no- fue la respuesta seca y sin sentimientos del usuario del sharingan, sacándole una gota de sudor al grupo de chicas por lo contestado, pues se notaba que no sentía arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho

-¿pero no te das cuenta que lo que hiciste está mal?, eso no se le hace a un amigo, además que los libros no fueron creados para golpear personas- ahora fue el turno de hablar de Twilight, que había regañado a Sasuke, no solo por haber golpeado al rubio, también por haber usado un libro como si este se tratase de un martillo o un objeto para golpear

-bueno, puedes que tengas razón, pero no lo conoces como yo, además que fui gentil, pues tenía planeado usar otro libro- comento con calma a la chica con lentes, mientras apuntaba en los estándares con libros, un libro en especifico

Las chicas al ver el libro que el Uchiha se refería, hizo que les cayera una gota de sudar por detrás de sus cabezas, el libro era demasiado grande, debería de tener mínimo como 10000 páginas o más, además no ayudaba el hecho que fuera grande, como unos 50 centímetros, las mane 7 solo vieron como era el peli negro, se preguntaba como era su amistad con el rubio

Aunque la atención de todos fue atraída por un ruido, cuando todos se voltearon para ver quien había hecho ese ruido, se dieron cuenta que era el Uzumaki, aunque se sorprendieron de verlo

Lo que vieron fue que tenía un enorme chichón que le salía de la cabeza, además de que tenía los ojos como platos y de estos salían unas ligeras lágrimas, lo más interesante era que estaba en una versión chibi de sí mismo, mientras se sujetaba con los dos brazos la cabeza

-itai- fue lo que soltó la versión chibi del rubio que no podía aguantar el dolor por el golpe que le dio su amigo, las chicas presentes no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco apenas por el rubio por la manera que lo estaban viendo, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pues les parecía tierno como se veía el Uzumaki en esa forma y cuando alguien iba a decir algo

-No te preocupes- fue lo dicho por la peli rosa que había tomado a la versión chibi de Naruto y cargándolo como solo lo sabe hacer una madre que está preocupado por su retoño

-no tienes por qué preocuparte más, tu tía Pinkie está aquí para cuidarte- fue lo que dijo la chica mientras mecía al Uzumaki entre sus brazos, el rubio se sorprendió por eso, no solo él estaba así, las amigas de la chica también estaban igual, al igual que el oji negro, incluso el zorro se había sorprendido por esa acción

 _"_ _ **interesante, parece que esta dimensión existe todo tipo de personas**_ _"_ fueron los pensamientos del biju, pues cuando estaba en la tienda de esos gemelos pudo sentir que ese par era de los tipos que estafaban a las personas y que solo les importaba conseguir dinero, aun siendo de una manera que no era honesta

En un principio pensó que no había maldad en el mundo en el que se encontraban, pues cuando había llegado no sintió nada de maldad, pero se había equivocado, aunque claro, la maldad era en medida pequeña

Pero ahí se dio cuenta de algo, si había una amenaza que asechaba la zona, porque no la podía detectar, era algo ilógico si uno se ponía a pensar, pues con poca maldad se debería de encontrar fácilmente a las personas que tienen intenciones negativas

Solo saco la conclusión que a lo mejor uno de ellos podría esconder las intenciones y su energía, por lo cual sería difícil de encontrarlo, tenía que decírselo a su contenedor para que se preparada, aunque lo diría después, pues quería ver como terminaba la situación en la que se encontraba el rubio, el mocoso Uchiha y esas chicas

Las amigas de Pinkie Pie solo soltaron un suspiro de cansancio, ella era y seguirá siendo de esa manera, en eso ven que el peli negro se iba a acercar a su amigo, pero es detenido por la chica fiestera, que se aleja de este, mientras acaricia el pelo de la versión chibi del rubio, el cual no sabía que hacer

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no dejare que ese feo y malo de Sasuke te haga daño- comento con ternura, solo para después sacarle la lengua al oji negro y darle la espalda, el resto de las mane 7 solo rio de manera nerviosa por lo que acaba de hacer su amiga, mientras el Uchiha quedo con leve molestia con lo que había pasado, por su parte, Naruto se reía en su mente, pues ver que su amigo era tratado así le causaba mucha risa

Pasado ese momento medio raro y de que el rubio estuviese de pie frente a las chicas mientras se presentaba

-hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikase, es un placer conocerlas- decía mientras se inclinaba levemente en modo de saludo

 _"_ _al parecer te decidiste en quedar con el apellido de tus padres"_ pensó el Uchiha, pues había pensado que se iba a quedar con el apellido Uzumaki o se lo iba a cambiar por el de su padre, Namikase, pero nunca se le ocurrió que se iba a quedar con los dos apellidos

Las mane 7 y los dos shinobis comienzan una conversación para poder conocerse mejor, hablando de cosas triviales de sus vidas, como las cosas que les gustan, lo que odian, entre otras cosas

-entonces, ¿desde cuanto son amigos?- pregunto Sunset a los dos ninjas con curiosidad

-bueno, nos conocimos como cuanto teníamos como 8 años- respondió el rubio

-aunque en ese tiempo apenas nos consideramos amigos- siguió el peli negro con la repuesta

-pero antes de los 13 años nos hicimos amigos-

-pero por motivos que son complicados y difícil de resumir, me tuve que ir y no nos vimos en mucho tiempo-

-bueno, la verdad es que va a pasar dos años de la última vez que nos vemos- termino la explicación el Uzumaki, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era media verdad, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad completa, pues era algo complicado, además de que no teria meter en problemas a su amigo, pues no quería saber la cara de las chicas al saber que su amigo lo haya tratado de matar, por lo cual no podían decir toda la verdad, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano sabrían la verdad, ojala que no se enojaran mucho

-oh que pena- comento Pinkie con tristeza por lo escuchado, al igual que sus amigas, pues sabían lo que era alejarse de una amistad

-bueno, así es la vida, siempre pasa cosas que son inevitables- comento con un tono tranquilo el peli negro, al igual que su amigo sabía que tarde o temprano iban a saber de su vida, aunque poco le importara que lo miraran mal por la acciones que había cometido, no quería meter a su amigo en este problema, pues se fijó que pese que esa dimensión apenas había maldad o personas con odio, la gran mayoría era superficial, por lo cual cuando se enteraran de que el antes era buscado por las naciones shinobi, iba a ser mal visto

No le importaría las miradas que les lanzarían o los comentarios negativos a su persona, pero algo que no iba a permitir era que su amigo sufriera lo mismo, después de todo él no era igual a él y no merecía ese trato

-ehh… disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto al rubio la peli violeta

-si claro- le contesto con una sonrisa

-tu amigo nos contó que estabas estudiando kanji, además que practicabas la escritura en pergaminos- comento con curiosidad, mientras que el Uchiha, a pesar que no lo mostrara, por dentro comenzó a ponerse nervioso, nunca creyó que Twilight iba a preguntarle eso en ese momento

Él porque estaba nervioso era debido que la mentira que había dicho para no levantar sospechas iba a revelarlos, pues con el escándalo que se iba a provocar llamarían mucho la atención, por lo cual sea lo que sea la amenaza en ese mundo, se daría cuenta y atacarían y al no saber de qué se trata, podían ponerlos en una gran desventaja

Podía ser uno de los shinobis más poderosos y habilidosos de su generación, pero no sabía a lo que se estaban enfrentando, por lo cual sería un gran error subestimar a los que serían sus oponentes, pues no sabía si estos tenían chakra o magia, o si tenían alguna habilidad que podía ser peligrosa, pues ni Karin había sido capaz de encontrar su presencia, siendo que era una de las mejores ninja sensorial que conocía, por lo cual era algo que no se debía de subestimar

Solo vio como el Uzumaki movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa a lo comentara por la chica de lentes lo que sorprendió un poco al usuario del sharingan por eso

-si no te molesta, ¿me lo podías mostrar?- le pregunto, a lo que el rubio solo comenzó a buscar en su mochila y luego de unos segundos, saco unos tres pergaminos que estaban un poco gastados, los cuales los puso en la mesa, mientras que las chicas miraban con curiosidad y el oji negro perdía la preocupación, aunque se sorprendió por lo que tenía su antiguo compañero

El oji azul abrió un pergamino al azar de los tres que había sacado, mostrando que en su interior del rollo había un monto de kanjis escrito en el pergamino, las mane 7 veían esto con duda, aunque con diferentes reacciones

Para pinkie, Rarity, Apple Jack y Fluttershy no entendía de qué se trataba, pues a su criterio eran solo símbolos raros, pero para Twilight le emocionaba, pues en sus ojos se notaban un brillo al ver los kanjis, como le gustaría saber leer esa escritura, a Sunset le llamo también la atención tal escritura y con Rainbow… bueno pues ella…

-son solo rayas sin sentido alguno- comento la chica de pelo multicolor con aburrimiento, pues a su criterio, le parecía solo líneas juntas o separadas y nada mas

 _"_ _interesante, ¿Qué es lo que estuviste habiendo en todo este tiempo dobe?"_ fueron los pensamientos del Uchiha, pues el pergamino que tenía no era de konoha, pues era de fuinjutsu más avanzado y por lógica no podía encontrarse en la aldea oculta de las hojas, por lo cual debía de ser del país del remolino

En eso ven como la Sparkle miro con una gran sonrisa y ojos con estrellitas al rubio, el cual no sabía por qué había puesto esa mirada y cuando alguien iba a decir algo

-¿me podías por favor enseñarme?- le pregunto de una manera demasiada tierna, que provoco que el rubio tuviera un leve sonrojo

-b… bue… bueno t… ta… tal…- trato de contestar el shinobi pero fue interrumpido por la chica

-vamos, enséñame- pidió la chica de pelo violeta con una mirada demasiada tierna, por alguna razón el rubio no le podía decir que no a esa mirada, por lo cual solo pudo suspirar

-está bien, te voy a enseñar- al terminar de decir eso fue abrazo por la chica que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-gracias, gracias, gracias- decía varias veces mientras seguía abrazando al rubio, el cual se estaba poniendo rojo por el accionar de la chica, aunque claro, cuando Twilight se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separó inmediatamente del Uzumaki con la cara toda roja de la vergüenza

-p… perdón- se disculpó con pena Twilight por lo que había hecho con el rubio

-n… no t… te preocupes- le contesto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa nerviosa, no la culpaba

Los demás solo pudieron reírse por lo ocurrido, en eso recuerdan que no habían comido, vieron que le quedaban media hora para comer, por lo cual decidieron ir a la cafetería a comer algo, pero cuando estaban por irse a comer algo

-qué bueno es este libro- comento el hijo del cuarto hokage que tenía un libro en su mano derecha, lo que llamo la atención de las demás, pero llamando más la atención de la chica de pelo multicolor

-claro que es un buen libro, si es de Daring Doo- comento la versión humana del elemento de la lealtad, pero luego sintió como si alguien la estuviese mirando, se volteo para ver de quien se trataba, al hacerlo vio que se trataba de la Sparkle que la mirada con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué no habías dicho que las bibliotecas eran aburridas?- pregunto con gracia a su amiga, que al escuchar esa pregunta se le tiñeron un poco la mejillas de la pena por lo que había dicho antes

-b… bue… bueno, no todo en la biblioteca es aburrido- contesto con un leve enojo mientras desviaba la cara, no quería que le vieran sonrojada, aunque no contaba que sus amigas se rieran por su actitud

-bueno, que les parece si nos vamos a comer algo- opinaba la antigua alumna de la princesa Celestia, mientras que las demás asentía por sus palabras

-adelántense, necesito hacer algo antes- dijo el Uzumaki para volver a sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a escribir en un pergamino con un pincel y un poco de tinta, pero en eso nota que está siendo observado con intensidad, al ver de quien se trataba, siendo la chica de pelo que lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos

Twilight iba a pedirle que le enseñara en ese momento, pero es interrumpida por un ruido, el cual resulta ser el de su estómago que le reclamaba por comida, haciendo apenar a la chica de lentes, mientras que las demás se reían, avergonzando aún más a la Sparkle

-no te pongas así, ve primero a comer, más tarde te puedo enseñar, aunque será un poco difícil, pero si aún quieres aprender no tengo ningún problema en enseñarte- le comento el Uzumaki a la versión humana de la princesa de la amistad para animarla un poco

Twilight solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, mientras tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por sus amigas, pero mejor le hablarían después de eso, por lo cual se decidieron ir a comer algo mientras tenían aun tiempo

Naruto solo pudo soltar un suspiro cansado, no se creía que hubiera una persona que le gustaba mucho el estudio, aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al saber que no solo era escritura con kanji, sino que era algo más grande, dejando esos pensamientos decidió terminar de escribir en el pergamino

Al terminar de escribir verifico que no hubiese nadie a la vista, una vez confirmado que no había nadie creó un clon de sombra, al cual le entrego el pergamino, además de una orden y algo de plata, el clon se retiró de la preparatoria con cuidado de que nadie lo viera

- **es interesante esta dimensión, sin duda un bonito lugar para vivir** \- fue el comentario que escucho en su mente de su inquilino interno

-sí lo es, no es como en las naciones elementales- le comento al zorro mentalmente

- **aunque eso es una desventaja, pues al parecer no tienen fuerzas en caso de un ataque de un enemigo o cualquier cosa que les quiera hacer daño… aunque eso es poco probable debido como son aquí** \- comento Kurama al fijarse como eran las personas en esa dimensión

-sí, puede que sea cierto, aunque en este mundo apenas hay emociones negativas, pues la que se encuentran son muy pequeñas, a tal grado que es difícil de detectarlas- comento a su compañero, pues pudo notar que en el mundo donde estaban las emociones negativas eran pocas

- **me sorprende lo mucho que has mejorado como shinobi hasta ahora, pues no solo puedes usar la detección de emociones negativas sin la necesidad de usar la capa de chakra, sino que también dominas gran parte de los fuinjutsus, como hace rato que ponías en el pergamino uno especial para conservar comida por más tiempo** -halago el biju a su contenedor que se apeno por el comentario

-bueno no es para tanto- le comento mentalmente mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con la mano derecha

- **será difícil encontrar lo que tiene preocupado al mocoso Uchiha, pues para empezar no se sabe si sabe usar chakra y en el caso que puedan usarlo están usando algo que lo está escondiendo muy bien, por lo cual se debe de estar alerta de cualquier cosa… pero a la vez con discreción** \- comento con un tono serio al rubio, pues para su mala suerte no tenían ni idea a lo que se iban a enfrentar

-sí, es cierto- fue todo lo que le pudo comentar el rubio al zorro

- **dejando ese tema de lado, ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer ahora?** \- le pregunto mentalmente al Uzumaki

-pues por el momento voy a ver como es esta dimensión, cuál sería su cultura, además de ver las diferencias que haya en esta dimensión con la nuestra- respondió a la pregunta que le hizo su compañero

- **por lo que enviaste a un clon para comprar comida** -

-pues si-

- **además de que buscara una habitación** -

-exacto, pues quedarme en el bosque podía llamar la atención-

- **por lo cual iras a esta preparatoria para pasar desapercibido y no llamar la atención** -

-esa es la idea-

- **por lo cual estudiaras aquí** -

-eso es obvio-

- **además que vas a seguir con los estudios que comenzaste en las naciones elementales, además de tomar la materiales que tengan en esta dimensión** -

-sí, puede que sea difícil pero si no queremos llamar la atención tengo que estudiar aquí, además me gustaría ver la diferencia en materia de estudios que hay entre este mundo con el nuestro-

- **entiendo, una duda, ¿les dirás a esas chicas que tu y el mocoso del Uchiha no son de esta dimensión y vienen de otra?** -

-pues eso lo veremos más adelante, para empezar habrá que hacer que nos crea que no somos de aquí-

- **¿vas a comentarles de la amenaza o de lo que sea lo que este asechando?** -

-no creo que sea buena idea, puede que no se lo tomen bien, pudiendo hacer un escándalo lo que nos pondría al descubierto, además que ellas puedan confundirnos con una amenaza-

- **¿piensas regresarle el bajo a esa chica del sombrero vaquero en persona o algo por el estilo?** -

-ahí veo en qué momento se lo regreso, aunque lo hare de manera anónima, pues levantaría sospechas de cómo lo conseguí, además de que no tengo ganas de contar como fue que supe que ese instrumento es de ella-

- **¿le enseñaras a esa chicas de lentes a escribir y leer kanjis?** -

-pues sí, en total se lo prometi-

- **¿Cuál crees que sea su reacción al descubrir que no es solo un simple lenguaje?, es más, ¿Cómo** **crees que se ponga al saber que existe toda una cultura distinta a la que se encuentra en este mundo?** -

-pues la verdad no sé cómo va a reaccionar, pero espero que sea de manera positiva-

- **¿le pedidas una cita?** -

-tal vez…- respondió el rubio a todo lo que le pregunto su compañero interno, solo para que al final se ponga rojo por lo que le había preguntado, en eso puede escuchar que se está riendo por lo que había contestado

- **ja ja ja ja…tienes que ver la cara que pusiste…-** le decía a su contenedor que se ponía más rojo por lo que estaba pasando – **pero en serio, tienes que salir con una chica, no te la puedes pasar todo el tiempo solo** \- fue lo que el zorro le dijo a su carcelero de manera seria

-sí, puedes que tengas razón- comento el rubio con un poco suave, pues sabía lo que el biju le decía, pues se pasó el gran tiempo entrenando y estudiando, por lo cual apenas tenía tiempo para poder hacer su vida, como poder pasar con sus amigos

En eso recordó un suceso que había ocurrido después de que terminara la cuarta gran guerra ninja y la pelea que había tenido con Sasuke

 **Comienzo de flashback**

Los ánimos en las aldeas no era el mejor, a pesar de que se haya ganado y evitado la extinción de la era shinobi, se había perdida a varios camaradas en dicha confrontación

Pero algo era seguro y eso era que una era de paz estaba comenzando en las naciones elementales

Luego de que la gente haya sido liberado del Mugen Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi infinito), sintieron un gran alivio el saber que la amenaza de Madara Uchiha había acabado, aunque la presencia de cierto desertor Uchiha incomodaba, no lo podían arrestar, a pesar de que estaba en el libro bingo, fue gracias a su ayuda que se puro cancelar el jutsu que tenía a todo el planeta en una ilusión permanente

Aunque muchos quedaron en shock cuando el rubio hablo, el había declarado que el plan en el ojo en la luna era solo una distracción, distracción que era para Madara, pues su subordinado, el Zetsu negro, solo lo estaba utilizando para poder traer de vuelta a su madre Kaguya

Dicha declaración sorprendió mucho, en especial a la fracción ninja de las 5 grandes naciones, pues a su criterio, todo era plan del legendario Uchiha, aunque no dudaron en preguntar quién era tal mujer, pues al desconocer mucho del Zetsu negro, poco se sabía de quien podía ser su madre, pues pensaron que la mujer no se compara con el Uchiha, que ni siquiera se comparaba con el antiguo compañero del ninja que copia, Obito, pero lo que les menciono el Uzumaki les helo la sangre

Para empezar resulta ser que Kaguya no era de este planeta, sino de otro, también que fue la primera persona en poseer chakra, aparte de que era inmortal, pero saber que era la madre del sabio de los seis caminos, pero lo que no pudieron creer, fue que el jubi (diez colas), fuera una creatura incompleta y resulta que a esa mujer era la forma completa

Muchos no le creyeron lo comentado por el Uzumaki, pero al final terminaron creyendo pues tanto Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha confirmaron lo dicho por su compañero

Para muchos les provoco un escalofrió en la espalda, saber que hubo una persona con un poder inmenso que los podía acabar sin muchos problemas, se sentían aliviados el saber que se pudo detener y no haya acabado con la existencia en el mundo, pero algo que no entendía era porque el hijo del relámpago amarillo decía eso

A pesar de que Madara haya cometió varios crímenes y cosas atroces, este no las había cometido por el placer de querer hacer daño, pues había sido utilizado, pues lo único que quería hacer era traer el honor a su clan, a pesar que la manera no era la correcta, no fue idea suya, total, estaba siguiendo los pasos del ser que quería traer vuelta a la madre de los seis caminos

Lo comento por el alumno del sabio de los sapos era cierto, pues gracias a él y a Hashirama Senju fue que fundó konoha

Luego de unos días y de haber realizado los funerales de los caídos en la guerra, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, en esos momentos en un puesto de comida rápida se podía ver a cierto ninja disgustando de su platillo de comida favorito,

-vaya chico, es increíble el hecho de que detuvieras las guerra por tu cuenta- fue el comentario de un hombre mayor de pelo corto café, con un uniforme de cocinero blanco, con un delantal de color azul con kanjis en rojo y un gorro blanco que también tenía kanji en rojo

-no, yo no fui quien detuvo la guerra, yo solo ayude a la alianza shinobi, ellos fueron los que detuvieron la guerra- fue lo que respondió al comentario del dueño del restaurant, mientras devorada un tazón de ramen grande, fue bueno que fuera zurdo, por lo cual comer con la mano izquierda le ayudo mucho

-vamos, no sea tan modesto, después de todo eres considerado uno de los shinobis más fuertes en las naciones elementales- fue lo dicho por la hija de Teuchi, una joven de cabello largo café, llevando la misma vestimenta que su padre, con la excepción del gorro, pues llevaba atado un pañuelo blanco

-vamos no es para tanto- decía el rubio un poco apenado por el comentario de la chica

-vamos Naruto, sabes que te hemos visto con el paso del tiempo que hacías más fuerte, además recuerda de que derrotaste a un ninja que tenía un gran poder- fue el cometario que dijo Ayame, pues a su criterio el rubio era fuerte

-en eso mi hija tiene razón, vamos chico sabes a la perfección de que seas considerado uno de los shinobis más fuertes de las naciones elementales es por el hecho que te reconozcan, además recuerda que tú siempre te esforzabas para poder ser más fuerte- fue el comentario que comento en apoyo a lo que dijo su hija, el rubio solo pudo suspirar en derrota, pues tenían razón en eso, cuando iba a hablar es interrumpido cuando una persona entra, al ver de quien se trataba se da cuenta que es Hinata Hyuga

-buenas tarde, un miso ramen por favor- comento la heredera del clan Hyuga, pidiendo su orden, sin notar la presencia de su compañero que estaba al lado suyo sentado, en eso el dueño del restaurante se va a preparar la orden, cuando Ayame iba a saludar a la kunoichi que recién había entrado, pero su padre lo detiene, pues le apunta afuera y ve que hay muchos clientes que piden ser atendidos, con un suspiro resignado acepto y se puso a atender

Un hecho importante era que en el puesto de ichiraku ramen, después de lo ocurrido de la cuarta guerra ninja, este comenzó a llenar, aunque eso era más por el hecho de que el héroe de la guerra iba a comer ahí, por lo cual cada vez que pasaba a comer el actuar contenedor de Kurama, se llenaba de clientes el establecimiento

Volviendo con la usuaria del byakugan, esta estaba esperando su tazón de ramen, pero estaba pensando en un asunto que no podía esperar más, por lo cual decidió comer algo y realizar el asunto tenía que hacer

A pesar de que lo que tenía que hacer era decirle una cosa a otra persona, pero el problema era que llevaba tiempo con ese problema, pues le costaba realizarla, pero ya no, hoy sería el día en el que iba a hacerlo, hubiese seguido en sus pensamientos pero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-hola Hinata- chan- fue el saludo que dio a su amiga, pero la mencionada dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa

-N… Naa… aa Narut… Naruto- kun- fue lo único que pido decir la chica mientras tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas, además de que se sorprendió, pues no se esperaba encontrárselo ahí, el rubio lo único que hizo fue sonreírle con una de sus clásicas sonrisas de zorro, haciendo que la hyuga se sonroje más por la sonrisa, aunque eso hizo que perdiera un poco de timidez

-¿y cómo te ha ido?- pregunto Naruto a su amiga para comenzar una charla

-b… bue… bueno, me ha ido bien- comento Hinata mientras tomaba leve respiraciones, estaba reuniendo el valor para poder hablarle y poder confesarse… también era para no desmayarse por tenerlo a su lado

-perdón- fue lo único que pudo decir a la Hyuga, que lo miraba extrañado, pues no recuerda que el Uzumaki le haya hecho algo malo o que la molestara, por lo cual lo miro con una cara confusa

-por mi culpa Neji murió, si en ese momen…- decía el rubio con un tono de voz triste, pero es interrumpido por Hinata que le pone un dedo en frente de su boca, mientras que niega con la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa

-no fue tu culpa, fue algo que no se pudo evitar, además, recuerda de que gracias a ti mi primo cambio de actitud- comento la oji perla que seguía sonriendo dulcemente sin tartamudear

-no debes estar culpándote por eso o por las demás perdidas, pero sus muertes no fueron en vano, ya que ayudaron a que la paz en las aldeas ninjas fuera una realidad, por lo cual no te culpes por la muerte de Neji, al fin y al cabo no fue tu culpa- comento la kunoichi al oji azul, mientras retiraba su mano de la cara del rubio

-gracias Hinata por tus palabras, me siento feliz de que seas una persona amable- elogio a la integrante del equipo ocho que se sonrojaba por el alago, pero sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa dulce

-¿l… lo d… dices e… en serio?- pregunto la hermana de Hanabi al Uzumaki, el cual solo cerró los ojos y ponía una gran sonrisa zorruna

-pues claro que si Hinata, tu eres así dattebayo- fue lo dicho por el alumno del ninja que copia

 _"_ _bien, es el momento, no puedo dar vuelta atrás, es ahora o nunca_ " fueron los pensamientos de la usuaria del byakugan

-Naruto- comento la chica del clan Hyuga

-¿sí?- pregunto el rubio a Hinata

En eso la Hyuga comenzó a contarle desde el momento que se había enamorado de él, pese que estaba un poco nerviosa y tartamudeada de vez en cuanto, terminando su relato con que lo amaba demasiado

Lo que no notaron los dos ninjas era que todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas cuando Hinata comenzó a confesarse con el rubio, incluso Ayame y su padre detuvieron sus labores por lo que estaba diciendo la Hyuga al Uzumaki, siendo que todos, incluyendo a los dueños del local de ramen, estaban a la respuesta que diera el rubio

Un suspiro fue lo que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, resultando responsable el rubio el que había dado el suspiro, quien solo pudo mirar a la Hyuga con una cara de pena, pero con una leve sonrisa

-gracias Hinata por lo que me dices, pero lamentablemente no puedo corresponderte- fueran las palabras dichas por el rubio en el tono más sensible posible, aunque lo haya dicho con gentileza y sin el propósito de lastimar, las palabras dichas por el Uzumaki fueron demasiado para la oji perla

Todos los clientes que esperaban o ordenaban un tazón de ramen se quedaron en shock por lo dicho, pues creyeron que iba a decir algo similar, pero no fue así, incluso Teuchi y Ayame estaban también en shock y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo o la misma Hinata se pusiera a llorar por sentir que la persona que amaba no estaba interesara en ella, fue tomada con delicadeza de la barbilla por el único brazo del rubio

-no es que no aprecio tus sentimientos o que no te considere una chica linda, lo que ocurre es que no por el momento no estoy para esto, pues tengo por el momento asuntos personales que tengo que hacer y no me gustaría que perdieras tu tiempo esperándome, lamento no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos antes, pero en estos momentos estaré muy ocupado, por lo cual quiero que sepas que no lo hago porque no te aprecie, lo hago para que puedas seguir adelante y ser feliz, por lo cual quiero que sepas que eres alguien importante para, que estaré allí darte animos, por lo quiero que sepas que tú eres una persona fuerte, quiero que hagas tu vida y seas muy feliz- le comento el oji azul mientras los demás miraban al chico con sorpresa, mientras que Hinata solo podía agradecer al rubio por sus palabras mientras lloraba un poco, pues al final si lo considera una persona importante

 **Termino de flashback**

- **¿recordaste cuanto se que confeso esa chica del Byakuga?** \- pregunto el gran biju al Uzumaki, pues había puesto un rostro pensativo

-pues sí, recordé lo que había pasado ese día, además de que en ese momento ya tenía planes- le contesto el rubio a su compañero biju

- **sí, recuerdo que ibas a entrenar las técnicas de tu clan, como también el manejo de los elementos que te dejaron mis hermanos y el poder que despertó mi padre en ti** \- le comento el zorro al chico que tuvo dudas por lo último dicho

-¿que no se supone que el viejo de los seis caminos me dio ese poder?- pregunto el ninja de la hoja a la bestia con cola, pues el recuerda que le dio el poder, no que lo había despertado, el ser gigante en su interior dio un leve suspiro antes de hablarle

- **mira mocoso, solo lo diré una vez, lo que te dio mi padre fue un sello, el cual te dio a ti y al mocoso Uchiha para detener la amenaza que era el diez colas, ya que el poder del senjutsu (técnica del sabio) de los seis caminos para poder utilizarlo debe de saber utilizar bien la energía de la naturaleza, además de que es necesario que la persona tenga una voluntad de hierro… eso y también poseer el chakra de las nueve bestias con cola** \- fue la explicación que dio a su contenedor, que estaba escuchando las palabras del zorro gigante

-comprendo un poco lo que dices- expreso, pues aun había cosas que no entendía bien, pero era mejor creerle, después de todo el zorro se estaba tomando las molestias en explicarle

- **bueno mejor dejamos nos vamos, mira que los demás te están esperando** \- comento el kyubi al chico de la profecía que entendió que fuera a la cafetería donde estaban esas chicas que se habían hecho amigo del teme

-¿no queras haber dicho "nos esperan"?- fue la pregunto que soltó mentalmente a su compañero que solo dejo salir una leve sonrisa por la pregunta

- **por el momento no, aun no es el momento de revelarme y no saben de mi existencia, pero más adelante será** \- fue lo único que pudo responder, mientras el rubio solo asentía y se iba a la cafetería de la preparatoria de canterlot high

Llegando donde todos los estudiantes seguían comiendo, se puso a buscar con la mirada donde estaba su amigo y a las mane seven, pero no fue necesario buscar mucho pues alguien ya lo había visto entrar

-por aquí Naruto- el mencionado solo busco quien lo había llamado y encontrándolos sentado en unas de las tantas mesas de la cafetería se dirigió hacia ellos, aunque nadie lo notase vio de reojo si seguían el trió de chicas que conoció cuando llego seguían sentadas

Pero como pudo ver no estaban ahí, a lo mejor terminaron de comer y se retiraron, sin saber de qué todos en el comedor de la cafetería se distrajeron por la acción del Uchiha con el Uzumaki, salieron inmediatamente con la comida, pues aún era mal vista por lo cual no la dejarían comer tranquilas

Una vez sentado el shinobi en la mesa se pusieron a comer, además de tener una agradable charla para poder conocerse mejor

-si creías que los libros de Daring Doo eran increíbles, pues debes ver sus películas- comento de forma emocionada la versión humana del elemento de la lealtad al rubio, que solo podía sentir curiosidad por cómo eran esas y emocionándose por querer verlas

 _"_ _dobe, desde cuando te gusta leer, que yo recuerde nunca fuiste un gran lector"_ eran los pensamiento del último Uchiha, pues sabía que el rubio no era un fanático de la lectura, pero lo que no sabía era que Naruto se la paso desde que terminó la guerra estudiando en extremo (o siendo más específicos, usando el jutsu clones de sombra), por lo cual termino con un leve aprecio a la lectura por toda la experiencia ganada por sus clones

-excelente idea, podíamos ir todos juntos uno de estos días a ver uno de los estrenos- propuso la contraparte humana de la princesa de la amistad, siendo Pinkie que se alegre por la idea

-eh… disculpe, ¿Naruto uzumaki cierto?- fue la pregunta que escucharon todos, al momento que buscaban quien había sido quien dijo esa pregunta

-subdirectora Luna, ¿paso algo?- pregunto Sunset a la hermana de la directora

\- no, nada de importancia, solo le vine a informar a Naruto el horario que tiene- al terminar de decir eso le pasa unos papeles al rubio, los cuales tienen la materia que le tocara, también le decía que día y a qué hora seria la clase, además de quien sería el profesor que daría las clases y que necesitaba, aunque se fijó que en todos los días terminaban con una hora libre

-espero que te puedas adaptar aquí- comento la subdirectora de la preparatoria carterlot hihg –Sasuke, ¿serias amable de mostrarles cuales son las salas?- pregunto al peli negro que dio una pequeña sonrisa

-claro, no hay problema- con esa respuesta se retiró la versión humana de la princesa Luna

-así que, ¿Cuál sería tú horario?- pregunto la chica hiperactiva, pues quería saber en qué sala iba a estar, Naruto dejando la hoja en la mesa y sin saber que decir, pero cuando iba a decir algo

-estará en la misma clase que nosotros, pues tiene el mismo horario que hacemos- comento al mismo tiempo la reencarnación de Indra, la alumna de la princesa Celestia y la versión humana del elemento de la magia, pues con solo ver el papel se dieron cuenta de eso

-qué bueno, así estarás en las clase con tu amigo- comento con alegría Pinkie, mientras que las demás sonreían por lo comentado por la chica fiestera, pues creían que habían tenido suerte de que el rubio terminada con el mismo horario que su antiguo compañero, pero la verdad era que fue Minato quien pidió que le diera ese horario, pues le parecía mejor que tuviera una cara conocida cerca

Terminado la hora del almuerzo se fueron a la clase que tenían ahora, pero al llegar a la sala descubrieron que el profesor no había venido a trabajar, pues tenía unos trámites, por lo cual la noticia fue alegría para la chica deportiva, sin embargo no fue lo mismo para la Sparkle, pero aprovechando ese tiempo para poder enseñarle toda las salas que tenía la preparatoria al rubio, el cual se sorprendió de la cantidad que tenía, escuchando el timbre que avisa el término de la clase y el comienzo de la siguiente clase, se fueron para la sala que correspondía ahora

Todos se habían sentados y se prepararon para empezar la clases, no sin antes hacer que el rubio se presentara a todos los alumnos, luego de eso comenzó a entregar unas hojas con unos ejercicios a resolver

En un principio el Uzumaki al mirar de que se trataba de matemáticas podía realizar los ejercicios, pero al ver cada pregunta con atención se dio cuenta que eran mas difíciles y no tenía idea de cómo resolverlos

Mientras la mitad del curso resolvía los problemas de algebra tranquilamente, otros estaban poniéndoles poca atención o haciendo otra cosa, pues para algunos no les importaba mucho la materia o les gustaba mucho, pero ese no era el caco en Twilight

Pues a ella le gustaban los estudios y cada materia la estudiaba con esfuerzo, nunca dejaba nada sin terminar y siempre se emocionaba cuando se hablaba de alguna materia, como gramática, aritmética, ciencias entre otros, por lo cual dichos ejercicios de algebra no le iba a costar mucho en terminar, en eso siente la chica de pelo lavanda que la llaman, al darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba

Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del estudiante nuevo, el Uzumaki que estaba un poco sonrojado –etto, ¿me puedes ayudar?- pregunto el rubio a la Sparkle que se le iluminaron los ojos, además de que apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aunque el shinobi no lo noto, el profesor que vio todo se sorprendió un poco por lo que hizo el rubio, aunque no lo separo de su compañero, pues la acción de pedir ayuda del alumno nuevo fue una acción de admirar, pues pedir ayuda a alguien en algo que no se sabe daba un poco de vergüenza y al final uno no pedía ayuda, pero al parecer el rubio hizo todo lo opuesto

Con el resto de las amigas de Twilight, estaban en sus asuntos, que no notaron lo que había hecho el Uzumaki, o tal vez no era así, solo dos personas se dieron cuenta de la ayuda que había pedido el ultimo alumno de Jiraiya a la antigua estudiante de la preparatoria cristal

 _"_ _valla, parece que alguien se atrevió a pedirle ayuda a Twilight"_ pensaba la antigua habitante de equestria, pues resulta que tanto la Sparkle de aquí como la vivía en ponyville eran muy inteligentes, por lo cual a pesar de que se había dicho que no tenía problemas con ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitaba, nadie se atrevía, más que nada por vergüenza de mostrar que poco sabían

La chica de dos colores de pelo solo podía mirar como su amiga ayudaba al amigo de Sasuke, sin duda le llamaba la atención los dos, pues decían que venían fuera del país, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que no era así y que más eran como de otra dimensión, como ella pero diferente, tanto como su lugar de origen como en el que se encontraban, solo suspiro con una leve sonrisa y continuo con los ejercicios que le dieron en esas clases

 _"_ _valla, nunca creí ver el día en el que de verdad le pusieras atención a las tareas"_ pensó el líder de taka (halcón), al ver como el Uzumaki ponía atención a lo que Twilight le decía para poder hacer los ejercicios, sin más solo siguió resolviendo los problemas de geometría

La hora de clases avanzo hasta casi terminar, en ese tiempo no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, gracias a la ayuda que le dio la versión humana de la alicornio morada el rubio pudo entender de que se trataban la algebra, la chica de lentes se había fijado de que el Uzumaki no aprendía mucho en lo teórico, pues le costaba aprender de esa manera, pero resulta que en lo práctico entendía mejor, pudiendo terminar los ejercicios de algebra antes de que las clases terminaran

 **Tiempo después…**

Unas vez terminaron las clases de matemáticas tuvieron una hora de educación física, en la cual se les permitió hacer un deporte a elección de los estudiantes, para el rubio fue interesante ver la variedad de actividades deportivas que había en la preparatoria, por lo cual el shinobi termino en un partido en parejas contra la mejor deportista de la preparatoria canterlot high, junto con la capitana de futbol de la preparatoria, el rubio tenía a su amigo peli negro para el partido

Todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria se sorprendieron al ver a los dos ninjas jugar de manera asombrosa, poniendo a Rainbow Dash y Spitfire en muchos problemas en el partido, exceptuando Twilight y Sunset que habían calculado que los dos chicos tenían las habilidades y el estado físico para estar al mismo nivel que sus compañeras

Al final del partido de fotball termino en un empate, pensando que los dos shinobis no eran capaces de mas, aun así jugar como las mejores jugadores de fotball era una gran hazaña, lo que no sabían era que el oji azul no estaba jugando en serio, solo estaba jugando para pasar el rato y el oji negro solo estaba jugando sin esforzarse mucho, pero de una manera más humilde

Luego de la clase de educación física tuvieron la clase libre, en eso las mane seven le mostraron al Uzumaki algo lo sorprendería, y sí que se sorprendió, pues le mostro la banda musical que tenía, las Rainbooms

Tocando una canción para mostrarle lo buenas que eran para impresionarlo, consiguiendo el resultado, pues al parecer al rubio le gustó mucho la canción, cuando terminaron fueron felicitado por un Naruto muy emocionado, aunque nadie lo notase, el rubio se fijó que la chica con sombrero vaquero estaba un poco triste, dándose cuenta que estaba triste debido a que no tenía su bajo, pero no podía entregárselo ahí, pues causaría varios problemas, por lo cual prefirió otro momento para poder entregárselo, termino esa hora y ya todos los estudiantes se podían retirar de la preparatoria

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer piza?- comento Sunset al resto, mientras que los se emocionaban por la propuesta

-lo siento pero no podremos- contesto el Uchiha con tranquilidad, no era que no quería ir a comer, sino que tenía que poner al día al rubio sobre la situación y cuando iban a preguntar por qué y Pinkie Pie iba a suplicar que fueran

-tenemos que conversar para saber que ha pasado desde que no nos vemos, además de que tengo que verificar si donde voy a pasar la noche hay cupo, pues en el apuro de llegar aquí no pude preguntar, por suerte me pudieron guardar mis cosas, pero tengo que ir para ver ese tema- comento el rubio esa mentira, pues en esos momentos en clon que había hecho ya estaba terminando de hacer el encargo que le pidió el original, ante eso las chicas solo pudieron despedirse, dejando solo a los dos chicos, los cuales estaban a punto de irse pero se detuvieron

-¿pasa algo… naruto?- comento el último Uchiha vivo al Uzumaki que miraba hacia una zona con arbusto

-nada, creí sentir la presencia de alguien, pero creo que fue mi imaginación- le contesto de manera seria, pues por un momento sintió que alguien lo estaba observando, pero lo negó y pensó que su mente le jugaba una clase de broma pesada

-parece que no soy el único, también lo sentí- comento el peli negro con seriedad

-parece que nos están espiando, pero la pregunta seria, ¿Quién sería?- decía el rubio que no podía pensar en quien lo estaba siguiendo

-lo mejor será ir a un lugar para que hablemos un poco más calmados- decía el Uchiha a su compañero que decidieron irse, cerca de ahí se encontraban dos encapuchados que veían a los dos jóvenes retirarse

-parece ser que el chico kyubi no está solo- fue el comentario de uno de los encachados a su compañero que veían a los 2 ninjas de la hoja alejarse de ahí, mientras asentía a lo dicho por el otro encapuchado

-te dije que era preferido no atacar inmediatamente, pues no sabemos que si tenía refuerzos, pero al parecer solo está con ese mocoso Uchiha- decía la persona con una voz seria, podían ser casi adultos, pero no eran personas simples, pues uno de ellos te podía patear el trasero de forma tan simple sin problemas alguno

-je, puede estar con todos los anbus de las 5 naciones elementales, aun asi no evitara que cobre mi venganza- decía el desconocido encapuchado con odio en sus palabras

-aunque no sea de mi incumbencia, te recomiendo que no lo subestimes, pues recuerda que se ha hecho más fuerte, por lo cual no cometas el mismo error- decía el encapuchado con seriedad al otro encapuchado pues trataba que no cometiera una idiotez de la cual los perjudicará más adelante

-no te preocupes, el que debe de estar preparado será ese chico, además de que no estaré solo- comento con arrogancia y malicia en su voz

Su compañero solo pudo suspirar con cansancio -¿estás seguro que ahora si podrás conseguirlo?, pues puede tener el mismo resultado que en esa ocasión- le comento con cansancio, pues su compañero se estaba poniendo terco

-no tienes que subestimarme, además que esta vez no está ella para ayudarlo, por lo cual no hay problemas, además que ese mocoso Uchiha no interferirá, pues estará ocupado contigo, por lo cual ese mocoso rubio es mío y no quiero que te metas en medio- decía sin una pizca de humildad en sus palabras, para luego irse de ahí sin escuchar a su compañero

 _"_ _esto no va a acabar bien"_ pensó el encapuchado que no podia creer que al que le asignaron como compañero era demasiado arrogante, por lo cual solo le quedo seguirlo

Sin que los dos supieran, eran observados por una sombra que mirada en donde se entroncaban los dos encapuchados, apenas se avían ido del lugar la sombra desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno de presencia en la zona

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y bueno comenzando por que me tarde, la razón es que tenía el capítulo en un pendrive, pero por motivos que desconozco, este dispositivo se me perdió, justo cuando tenía ya más de un 70%, aparte que fue en el momento en el que tenía las pruebas finales del 4 semestre de mi carrera, por lo cual se me fue difícil continuar con esta historia, aparte que cuando pude terminar el semestre, tuve poco tiempo para poder estar en la pc, incluso cuando estuve en vacaciones del trabajo apenas pude pasar tiempo en la compu para poder continuar con la historia, por lo cual se me hará difícil subir capítulos, pero que subiré, subiré.**

 **También me gustaría agradecer a:**

 **ShadowDemon156: gracias, espero que los siguientes capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado.**

 **Wowdeshal: gracias por tus palabras, espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: se agradece el comentario.**

 **Haseo55: en serio amigo, contigo es que estoy más agradecido, siendo el que siempre comenta (aunque esta historia solo tenga 4 capítulos), además de seguir con esta historia.**

 **Lo último seria, como había dicho al final del cap. 1: un día cualquiera, nada especial pasaría ¿o no?, bueno, la adivinanza es porque el rubio había ido a la dimensión donde se encontraba Sasuke, la razón directa no es porque un amigo necesitaba ayuda, sino otra, por lo cual en las siguientes actualizaciones, saldrán unas pequeñas pistas, por cierto, este pequeño juego terminara cuando en un capitulo se rebele razón, por lo cual tienen tiempo hasta ese capítulo, el cual aún no sé cuántos más serán.**

 **Algo que me gustaría probar, sería si la historia tiene 5 o 10 comentarios, podía subir capitulo en dos o una semana, si tiene más de 15 o 20 subo el capítulo en una semana o menos y si por casualidad dejan 30 o más, el capítulo se subirá en dos o un día, eso sí, un comentario por capitulo (pondré esto cuando tenga la posibilidad de subir el capítulo).**

 **Sin más, dejen sus comentarios que les pareció el capítulo, siempre que estos sean con respeto y fundamento y no sea lo que comentario un fanboy, agréguenlo a favoritos si la historia el de tu agrado y nos vemos en el próxima actualización**


	6. Cap 5: campamento everfree part 1 ¿?

**Que tal, aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia, antes de empezar el capitulo me gustaría pedirles perdón por la demora, pero debido que tuve otra vez un problema con el pendrive, pues esta vez se borro todo lo que tenia, eso me desmotivo y por más que trate de recuperarlo no pude, pero cuando vi que el capitulo que había subido, note que era más largo y al fijarme mejor note que tenia parte del capítulo 6, aunque debido que el tiempo era poco no me dio mucho para poder terminarlo de escribir, aparte que con eso perdía la idea de cómo iba, pero ese problema ya no importa pues ya fue resuelto.**

 **Antes de comenzar el capitulo:**

 **Haseo55: agradezco la paciencia que tienes con las actualizaciones de esta historia y por siempre dejarme un comentario, a lo de tu duda de los amigos del rubio no lo reprocharon por lo que le hizo a la oji perlada, pues digamos que se vería algo más adelante y con lo de la ortografía, bueno debido que la historia la hago en más de un pc el Word de una computadora con otra el auto corrector es distinto, por lo cual se me puede pasar uno que otro error, además de que pueda escribir algo pero me lo termine cambiando, aparte en este capítulo puse una sorpresa, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Angelsoul99: gracias por tus palabras y cierto, será difícil pero no tengo pensado dejar que este fic muera, aunque no comprendo porque se me borro todo lo del pendrive, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado.**

 **Sin más vamos con el capitulo**

 **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**

 **Cap. 5: campamento everfree parte 1 de ¿?, sucesos antes del campamento**

Se podía ver a una chica con pelo morado oscuro con dos franjas de un morado claro con rosa claro, que estaba durmiendo, mientras que por la ventana se veía que el sol estaba saliendo, en pie de la cama, cerca de ahí estaba una pequeña cama donde dormía un perrito de morado con partes verdes

-no, no, no puede ser… no es verdad- murmuraba la chica dormida que se movía de un lado a otro en la cama

-ehm… Twilight- fue el llamado en un tono de voz bajo y tímido, para luego escucharse como golpean la puerta

-TWILIGHT, EL AUTOBUS AL CAMPAMENTO EVERFREE SALE EN DIEZ MINUTOS- grito con fuerza una de las amigas de Twilight, al momento en el que fue nombrara el perro morado se levanta de un brinco y con una sonrisa va hacia la puerta del cuarto

-ay no, no, no, no, no, no puedo creer que me quede dormida- decía la nueva estudiante de canterlot high que se levantó rápido de su cama y fue directo a su armario para sacar su equipaje para el campamento, mientras la versión canina de Spike abría la puerta a las amigas de su dueña

-tampoco yo, no es tu estilo- comentaba la chica de pelo rubio y rojo, mientras entraba todas a la habitación de su amiga, donde la chica de pelo arco iris iba a ayudar con la ropa

Todas las demás mane seven llevaban la ropa del campamento, que consistía en unos shorts y una blusa blanca con un ovalo con un dibujo de un sol sobre un bosque

-lo sé- fue la afirmación al comentario de su amiga

-no tienes una alarma súper molesta que hace eh, neh, nah ha- decía Pinkie mientras hacía varias poses, para luego levantar la almohada de la cama de su amiga y encontrar la alarma sonando, para ser apagada por Sunset

-todo va a estar bien, te ayudaremos- decía la antigua alumna de la princesa Celestia, mientras ponía la maleta en la cama de Twilight para ayudarla con el equipaje para el campamento

Todas las chicas comenzaron a llenar la maleta de su amiga, tirando en esta un linterna, un pastelito, un peluche de llama pequeño, un pequeño cuadro de foto donde sale Rainbow Dash y Spike echaba un juguete suyo, siguiendo con las cosas que iba a llevar, habiendo una discusión de Apple Jack con Rarity en llevar un vestido al bosque, siendo que la peli morada argumentara que si fueran a la luna llevaría un vestido de noche

-solo me cambio de ropa- comento la Sparkle que ya habían terminado su equipaje para el campamento, se acercó al espejo de su cuarto mientras tenía la blusa del campamento everfree, solo para que su reflejo le salieran unas alas, para después mostrar a una persona detrás de la chica con lentes

Se parecía a ella, con la excepción de que la ropa que llevaba tenía varios tonos de morado, su pelo era desordenado con mechones morado claro, rosado claro y un azul oscuro, pareciendo su pelo una flama, unas alas de su espalda que eran de azul oscuro con una línea de azul claro fosforescente, además de tener como un antifaz que solo cubrió los lados de los ojos y un cuerno que le faltan partes de este, los dos hechos de magia de un color azul claro fosforescente

-MIDNIGHT SPARKLE- gritaron al unisonó las mane seven al ver a la mencionada en medio de la habitación

-cómo es posible, Sunset y yo te derrotamos en los juegos de la amistad- decía la antigua alumna de la preparatoria de cristal con sorpresa y miedo

-tú y tus amigas jamás podrán derrotarme- decía la versión corrupta de Sparkle, que comenzó a reírse con locura mientras toda en la habitación comenzaba a desaparecer, Twilight miraba con impotencia como sus amigas desaparecían frente a sus ojos, incluyendo a su mascota

-Midnight Sparkle es parte de tí- decía la alicornio humana al momento que aparecía en el espejo y trataba de atrapar a su otra yo, que retrocedía, solo para caer al piso, al trata de levantarse nota que su versión maligna está acercándose a ella

Sin más que hacer que cerrar los ojos y esperar lo que le hiciera, dicho actuar hizo que el ser de magia oscura se ría con más fuerza

-¿podías no hacer tanto ruido?- dicha pregunta sorprendió a las dos chicas que estaban ahí, preguntándose quién era la persona que dijo eso, más para la maligna chica – yegua

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba a punto de volver, se había encargado de la única amenaza, nadie podía detenerla, por lo cual se molestó cuando apareció ese desconocido, no permitiría que nadie le quitara su libertad

-¿quién eres?- pregunto con una voz fría y tenebrosa, en su rostro se podía ver una molestia enorme, mientras que su otra yo, estaba mirando al piso, pues no sabía qué hacer, pues por el momento solo se le ocurrió no hacer nada, ver quien se trataba la persona que estaba ahí, pues a pesar que pueda ser una ayuda, también podía ser una amenaza, solo esperaba que no fuera lo segundo

\- por el momento eso no importa, lo que importa es ahora es que dejes a Twilight en paz- al escuchar su nombre supo de inmediato que la persona la trataba de ayudar, aunque también pensó en como sabia su nombre, tal vez se trataba de algún conocido de su contraparte pony

-no me hagas reír, ella y yo somos el mismo ser y… decía la humana con alas pero es interrumpida

-que ella depende de ti, que si tú no estás con ella, ella no es nada, que en realidad tu eres sus verdaderas emociones y bla bla bla…- decía la persona desconocida con aburrimiento, pues se preguntaba cuando no se iba a encontrar con personas de ese tipo

Midnight Sparkle se estaba enojando demasiado, ese desconocido se estaba burlando de ella, pues como lo dijo le molestaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o hacer cualquier, es tomada por una mano gigante

No sabía de qué cosa era, pues era de una energía dorada con un aura anaranjada, aparte de que poseía cinco dedos pero con garras, por lo cual no sabía si se trataba de un animal o un ser de energía, por el momento solo podía maldecir pues al parecer la energía de la que estaba hecha la extremidad que la retenía era demasiado poderoso para poder destruirla

Por su parte Twilight mira como su alter ego era detenida por una mano gigante de energía, una pequeña lagrima de alegría salía de su ojo derecho al ver como ya no tenía que soportar a la maligna chica, se dio la vuelta para ver que la persona que la ayudo también tenía todo el cuerpo rodeada con la misma energía, aunque solo le podía ver los pies y parte de las piernas, pero noto que tenía una línea negra en medio de la pierna, tanto en la derecha como la izquierda y que llegaba a los pies en donde formaba un pequeño círculo en su pie, del cual salían otras dos líneas negras que iban a los costados del pie hacia las plantas de estas

Un detalle que se fijo es que no tenía zapatos, pues podía ver los dedos de los pies, por lo cual dedujo que usaba un tipo de sandalia, otra cosa que noto es que esa energía lo cubría tanto la ropa como el cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse y agradecer por salvarla o poder hacerle una de las miles de preguntas que tenía en mente como quien era, que había hecho o que energía fue la que uso es interrumpida

-te recomiendo que no guardes estas emociones negativas, pues tarde o temprano estas pueden terminando controlando y convirtiendo en algo que no quieres y podías terminar lastimando a quienes más te importan- le aconsejo en un tono entre serio y preocupado

-pero no es fácil- comento la chica que seguía triste, solo para sentir como el chico que no conocía se le acerco y ponía su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de la chica, al sentir el tacto del chico pudo sentir un calor cálido, como una sensación de energía positiva

-parece ser difícil, pero nada es fácil y todo siempre requiere esfuerzo para conseguirlo, pero recuerda que no tienes que desanimarte, pues tienes a tus amigas que siempre estarán ahí para ti, bueno no puedo estar toda mi vida así, no dejes que esos sentimientos te controlen y perdón por vernos en esta situación- comentaba con un tono alegre confundiendo a Twilight

De la nada ve que está en un autobús, estando sentada a su lado Fluttershy que tenía entre sus piernas a Spike que dormía plácidamente

-vaya alguien despertó- escucho una voz femenina con un tono de burla, viendo para ver que se trataba de Rainbow, se fijó que frente suyo estaba Apple Jack y Rarity, detrás suyo estaba la chica de pelo multicolor junto a Pinkie pie, detrás de ellas estaba sentados Sunset Shimmer junto a Sasuke Uchiha y detrás de ellos estaba el amigo de Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki junto con esa chica con la que se encontró en el casino el día que llego a la preparatoria

Algo que no entendía bien era porque estaban enojados con esa chica de pelo azul, aunque claro, era no sabía lo que había provocado ella y las otras dos chicas, aunque antes de partir pudo notar con que ojos miraban a la Dusk

 **Antes de salir en el autobús de canterlot high…**

Todos los alumnos de la preparatoria canterlot high llegaban para comenzar otro día más de clases, aunque había unos estudiantes que estaban emocionados, pues por fin podían ir de viaje a acampar, cosa que emocionaba bastante

Todos comenzaban a prepararse para el viaje, comenzando a subir al autobús el equipaje y esperaban con entusiasmados por poder ir, pero esa felicidad se fue cuando vieron a alguien que no esperaban ver, se trataba de Sonata que traía un bolso mediano, además de su mochila que llevaba en la espalda

-¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?- pregunto una alumna con molestia en su voz

-¿acaso ella también va a venir?- fue el comentario de un estudiando con desagrado en su voz, al ver que una de las sirenas la acompañe

-esperen, ¿Dónde están las otras dos?- comentaba un chica con duda, pues recordaba que eran tres, pero solo había estaba esa chica de pelo azul

-no sé, pero si ella va, solo va a arruinar el viaje- fue el murmullo de unos de los estudiantes presentes

-concuerdo, ella no es alguien de confianza- fue el murmullo de aprobación de una chica al comentario anterior, comenzando los murmullos en contra de Dusk y antes de que fueran y comenzara a linchar a la chica para sacarla

-hola Sonata- fue el saludo para la mencionada que ponía una sonrisa al escuchar el saludo del chico que conoció el día anterior

-hola Naruto- regreso el saludo la ex sirena al rubio, mientras todos los presentes miraban como el rubio y la peli azul tenía una agradable charla, no podían decirle a la chica de ahí que no podía ir, no porque tenían flojera o algo por el estiro, sino porque el oji azul no sabía lo que ocurrió, no le podían contar al chico nuevo, pues no se lo podía llevar bien, por lo cual lo único que podían hacer era ignorar la presencia de la chica en el campamento

 **Momento actual…**

Twilight podía notar que los demás alumnos se la pasaban alegres, charlando lo que harían en el campamento y como lo pasarían ahí, pero cada vez que posaban la miraba en la chica de pelo azul, le lanzaban una mirada o de desagrado, molestia, enojo u odio

Podía ver que la antigua sirena se ponía triste, pero notaba como el rubio trataba de animarla, lo cual funcionaba, pues no le costaba mucho hacerla sonreír

-allá nos divertiremos mucho- comento Pinkie algre llamando la atención de sus amigas, incluyendo a los dos shinobis y a la dazzling presente

\- vamos a asar malvaviscos, comeremos malvaviscos y dormir en almohadas de malvaviscos- decía la chica con pelo que parecía algodón de azúcar con mucha alegría, mientras los demás la veían con una leve sonrisa

 _"¿Cuántos kilos de azúcar consume esa chica?, aunque eso explicaría esa hiperactividad que tiene"_ pensó Sasuke al ver el accionar de la Pie

-sip, tal vez no haremos eso- comentaba Rianbow a la idea de su amiga con una leve sonrisa

-tal vez ustedes no- decía Pinkie con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados, mientras abrazaba una bolsa llena de malvaviscos

-y, ¿Cuál sería el propósito de eso?- pregunto el Uchiha, pues hacer eso no era algo lógico

-bueno, también me preguntaba para qué era eso, así que, ¿sería para?- se sumó a la pregunta del oji negro Sunset

-concuerdo con los dos, pues todo se hace por algo, pues todo tiene su explicación- comentaba la Sparkle con curiosidad, pues quería saber que iba a decir su amiga, pero antes de que la chica experta en fiestas pudiera contestar

-bueno no se… tener una almohada más blanda o tener sueños más dulces- respondió el rubio a la duda de su amigo y las dos chicas

-ven, Naruto me entiende- decía la chica de pelo rosado con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que sus amigas se aguantaban la risa por la respuesta del Uzumaki

-atención alumnos, ya estamos cerca, pero antes de llegar les queremos decirles lo muy orgullosa que estamos por haber reunido los fondos para esta excursión- comentaba la directora Celestia con una expresión de alegría en su cara

-cuando teníamos su edad creamos hermosos recuerdo en este bosque y sé que también lo harán ustedes- decía la subdirectora Luna con una sonrisa nostálgica, ambas estaban con ropa de explorador de color modado, aunque la directora de la preparatoria tenía el pañuelo del cuello amarillo, al igual que sus calcetines, además de tener un porta insignia del mismo color de su pañuelo, mientras que su hermana tenía el pañuelo de color morado, al igual que los calcetines y tener una gorra de azul con blanco con la el logo del campamento en esta

-como podrán ver nos está acompañando un supervisor de parte del ministerio de educación- decía la directora que presentaba al sujeto que estaba a su lado, pues para todos los alumnos se le hizo un poco confuso esa persona por que no sabían quién era

-estará evaluando nuestro trabajo, en como dirigimos la preparatoria canterlot, oh… algo que es importante es que es algo tímido, pero solo con las personas nuevas para él, por lo cual le pedimos que tengan paciencia y no se enojen con él, aparte que le cuesta dar su nombre a gente nueva, pero entre dos o tres días tendrá la suficiente confianza para poder revelar su nombre- comentaba la hermana de la directora, todos los alumnos veían a un hombre con ropa común, una camisa de manga larga blanca, pantalones de mezclilla, unos zapatos negro, una chaqueta negra formal, aunque lo curioso era que llevaba una gorra con la cual cubría casi todo su pelo, dejando solo a la vista unos mechones amarillos, además de llevar unos lente oscuros y un tapa boca, la razón de eso, fácil, era para poder ir al campamento sin que su hijo o el amigo de su hijo lo reconociera

Antes de que un alumno protestara o hiciera una pregunta por lo que estaba haciendo el Namikase –deberían de respetar su decisión, además está aquí por trabajo, no se preocupe, respeto su decisión- comento la amante de los animales, pues ella sabe que se siente ser tímido, recibiendo un agradecimiento por el rubio mayor

Pero aun con lo visto, tanto Naruto como Sasuke tenían sus dudas, pero lo descartaron al ver que no tenía chakra, el rubio que en un momento cerró los ojos cuando nadie lo vio para activar el senjutsu de los seis caminos, al notar que no estaba usando chakra para el jutsu de transformación desactivo el estado sabio, pese que tanto el modo sabio de los sapos como el de los seis caminos eran iguales, tenían sus diferencias, como que el de los sapos le pintaban alrededor de los ojos con un tono anaranjado, aparte de una habilidad sensorial para detectar para detectar chakra y la presencia de las personas, con el modo sabio de los seis caminos podía hacer lo mismo, solo que con más cosas, como usar elementos más avanzados siendo el elemento lava, elemento imán y el elemento vapor, los cuales podía usar y combinarlos con su rasengan (esfera en espiral), además de tener acceso a la gudodama (bola de la búsqueda de la verdad), sol suspiro con una leve sonrisa, pues gracias al sensutsu de los seis caminos pudo verificar sin ser descubierto, pues con el de los sapos tendría que explicar por qué se había pintado los ojos

Para el Uchiha no fue problemas, pues como tenía su dojutsu activado no fue problemas ver si estaba usando un jutsu para camuflarse, además de que no tenía problemas en que lo pillaran, pues tenía su gensutsu en su ojo activado y nadie sospechaba, aunque lo que los dos no sabían era que Minato había puesto unos sello especiales que escondían muy bien su chakra, pues estos sellos escondían el chakra de los shinobis a la perfección, tanto que no se podía ser detectado ni por un Uchiha o un Hyuga, sin embargo si el usuario usaba un jutsu o un poco de su chakra, los sellos no se activarían, por fortuna del Namikase no tendría que usar chakra o una técnica por el momento

El hermano menor de Itachi miro fuera de la ventana para fijarse que faltaba poco para llegar, también noto como sus compañeros de taka (halcón), se movían entre los arboles sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo pudo poner una pequeña sonrisa, recordando lo que había pasado ayer

 **Flashback de Sasuke**

Se podía ver una zona del bosque como los rayos del sol caían hacia los árboles, plantas y el pasto de la zona, también se podía sentir una leve brisa, de la nada se puede ver dos borrones que chocan entre sí, siendo que apenas chocan retroceden, solo para volver a chocar ente si otra vez, repitiendo el accionar unas veces más, cuando pararon se quedaron de pie, mirándose de frente

Se trataban del shinobi rubio y del peli negro, apenas se habían despedido de las mane seven, se fueron a un lugar a ver que tanto habían mejorado, o seguían igual o se estaban oxidando, a pesar de que ya vallan a llevar dos horas peleando sin descansar, ninguno de los dos se sentía cansado, pero lo que si les llamo la atención a los dos era que ninguno fue capaz de darle un golpe al otro

Aunque el peli negro pudo notar como el rubio estaba usando el senjutsu de los seis caminos, sorprendiéndolo que solo usara una pequeña cantidad de esa energía y sin problemas alguno

El oji azul también noto como el oji negro estaba usando un genjutsu en su ojo izquierdo, que le permitía ocultar su dojutsu, el rinnegan con seis aspas que forman un triángulo, lo que le sorprendía al Uzumaki era el hecho que solo usara el dojutsu de su ojo izuiqerdo, además que lo hiciera con un genjutsu activado

Sin duda estaba emocionado, pues quería saber que otras habilidades había aprendido alguna técnica nueva o había mejorado una que ya tenía, aunque no era el único, pues el Uchiha tenía los mismos pensamientos, pues se sorprendió con el nivel de taijutsu del chico que lo considero un hermano mayor, pues tenía una buena defensa, como también en reacción y velocidad de atacar, quería saber que más había aprendido en estos casi dos años que habían pasado, mientras los dos ninja de la hoja tenían un enfrentamiento amistoso, eran observados por tres presencias más, los cuales eran dos chicos, uno de pelo blanco y el otro de pelo naranjo y la última persona era una chica peli roja

-¿creen que nos hayan notado?- pregunto el peli blanco a sus dos acompañantes

-claro que saben de nuestra presencia Suigetsu, pero por el momento no somos de su importancia ahora- comentaba la peli roja la cual se ajustaba las gafas que traía y miraba con atención la pelea, pues ese encuentro que se llevaba a cabo le interesaba, pues veía como ya llevaban como hora y medio peleando sin descanso y le sorprendió que ninguna mostrara agotamiento

-eh… ¿Cómo eso es posible?- fue la pregunta que hizo el ninja de la aldea oculta de la niebla, obteniendo la atención de sus compañeros presentes –sé que gracias a ese ojo raro que tiene Sasuke sabe de nuestra presencia, pero no entiendo como lo hace el rubio para detectarnos- comento el ninja usuario de espada

-Suigetsu, debes saber que Naruto está usando senjutsu, lo que le da habilidad sensacional, con el cual nos puede ubicar- fue la declaración del peli naranjo a la duda del chico de dientes afilados, con un tono de voz tranquila, mientras alimentaba a unos pequeños pajaritos que se posaron en su hombro

-lo que dice Jugo es cierto- afirmo la chica al comentario del mencionado Jugo, haciendo que el peli blanco asintiera

-vaya Karin, no creí que los de tu clan podían ser tan fuertes- halagaba Suigetsu a la Uzumaki, pues supo que el senjutsu era uno de las técnicas más complejas, pues se debía de combinar al chakra la energía de la naturaleza, siendo que esta tiene que estar en equilibro con la energía física (yang) y la energía espiritual (yin), en un principio creyó que era algo fácil, pero Jugo le contradijo, pues era una de las técnicas que pocos podían controlarla

Cuando pregunto el chico de dientes afilados a su amigo por eso, este le contesto que en el momento en que se esté reuniendo la energía de la naturaleza, se debe de reunir una cantidad igual a las reservas de chakra que el shinobi tiene para acceder a esta habilidad, siendo el único problema que se debe de repartir la energía natural de forma equilibrada en la energía física como en la espiritual, pues de no haber un equilibro con las tres energías, sería el final de la vida del ninja si es que se hace de forma apresurada o de forma incorrecta

Ante tal aclaración Suigetsu solo pudo pasar saliva de forma pesada, pues no creía que fuera tan letal dicha técnica, en eso el peli naranja agrega que debido a su clan y al kekkei genkai (barrera sanguínea) que poseía, podía utilizar la energía de la naturaleza sin entrenamiento de sensutsu, por lo cual los tres decidieron en ver cómo iba la pelea que había entre los dos shinobis de konoha

 _"sin dudas eres una persona muy sorprendente"_ eran los pensamientos que tenía la Uzumaki hacia el rubio, pues a pesar de aun le interesaba el Uchiha, debía de admitir que el chico de su mismo clan era una persona con gran habilidad

Había pasado una hora más y para sorpresa de los dos re carnaciones de los dos hijos del sabio de los 6 caminos, pues ninguna mostraba síntomas de cansancio, además que seguían sin poder darse un golpe, pues se terminaban por bloquear o esquivar cada puñetazo o patada que se lanzaban

 _"bien Naruto, quiero ver como reaccionas a esto"_ fueron los pensamientos del chico que había retado a los cinco kages levemente emocionado por el combate que tenía con el oji azul, pues quería ver cuál era la reacción a su siguiente movimiento

La pelea seguía sin que uno pudiera atinar un golpe, en eso cuando el rubio lanza un derechazo, a lo cual el Uchiha responde con la izquierda, sin embargo al cabo de que ambos puños chocaran, el peli negro con un movimiento veloz con la mano hace el sello de la serpiente con la mano del Uzumaki

Siguiendo con su estrategia y esperando el momento apropiado para poder realizar los demás sellos de manos, pudiendo realizar el sello del carnero, mono, jabalí y el del caballo, solo faltaba alejarse y realizar el sello del tigre para poder lanzar el jutsu, fue lo mismo que había hecho cuando se enfrentó por última vez contra el rubio, sin embargo en esa ocasión fue capaz de atinarle unos golpes antes de lanzar la técnica, aunque había algo que lo tenía un poco confundido y eso era que en ningún momento vio preocupación en la cara del Uzumaki, aunque claro, quería ver cuál sería su movimiento a lo que haría ahora

Ambos habían dado una embestida con sus brazos al frente, pero siendo el oji negro que salió volando para atrás, solo que dando un giro en su propio eje en el aire se preparó para lanzar el jutsu, haciendo el sello de mano del tigre con su mano izquierda, pero al fijar la mirada con el Uzumaki se fijó que también tenía el sello del tigre, fue cuando ocurrió

-katon: goukakyuu no jutsu/ katon: goukakyuu no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)- fue lo que dijeron los dos ninjas de la hoja, al momento que inhalaban una buena bocanada de aire, para luego ambos lanzaran una enorme bola de fuego

Las dos enormes esferas de fuego chocaron entre sí, provocando una explosión grande, lo que hiso que los dos retrocedieran para evitar la explosión, luego de que se dispersada el humo debido a la explosión provocada por la colisión por los dos jutsus de fuego, se podía ver a los dos shinobis que se estaban mirando con seriedad, solo para que unos segundos después ambos pusieran una sonrisa, siendo el rubio una de sus características sonrisas cuando se emociona, mientras que el peli negro tenía una más pequeña y sutil en su cara

-vaya dobe, veo que has mejorado mucho- elogiaba el Uchiha al hijo de Kushina

-puedo decir lo mismo de ti, en fin que te parece si vamos con los otros y me pones al tanto de lo que ocurre- fue la respuesta del rubio que al terminar de decir eso, tanto él como el usuario del sharingan fueron donde estaban el resto del equipo de taka

 **Fin del flashback de Sasuke**

 _"ya estamos llegando al campamento, al igual que Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu, aunque siento que algo malo va a pasar"_ pensaba el Uchiha, pues tenía un mal presentimiento y no era el único, pues el Uzumaki también podía sentir lo mismo, sea lo que sea que estuviera merodeando ahí, tenían que estar atentos

El autobús estaba a solo unos momentos de llegar al campamento everfree, aunque la mayoría de ocupantes del vehículo escolar desconocían a las tres siluetas que venían siguiendo

-valla, con que este es el lugar al que iban, que pena que no puedan disfrutar mucho del ambiente, pero tendrán el honor de ver mi arte- fue el comentario del encapuchado que veía a los dos shinobis de konoha el día anterior, mientras esperaba a su colega para poder hacer el ataque

 _"no sé porque a mí me tocó estar con ese tipo, pero viéndolo de otro modo, no es tan molesto como ese idiota"_ pensaba para sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que recordaba a cierta persona con una máscara naranja en espiral y su actitud infantil que tenía, por lo menos ya no tenía que soportarlo, solo tenía que esperar a que su compañero trajera lo que le faltaba para empezar con sus planes, pensando que nadie lo había visto, sin saber que una silueta lo observaba, no solamente a él, sino que también a los que iban al campamento también, en la oscuridad miraba, analizando los movimientos de los que estaba observando y esperando el momento preciso para hacer sus movimientos

El autobús llego al campamento y todos los estudiantes se bajaron, mientras se estiraban por el viaje o para tomar el aire del lugar u otros simplemente comenzaron a desempacar sus maletas del vehículo del que fue su medio de trasporte al campamento

-¿no creen que el campamento everfree es hermoso?, estoy ansiosa por nuestro primer paseo en la naturaleza- comentaba con emoción Fluttershy, pues no esperaba el poder ver los habitantes que se encontraban en el bosque del campamento, acercándose la mascota de Twilight y comentando que también le gustaría ir a uno de esos, aunque más lo hacía para poder perseguir ardillas

-estoy ansiosa por la aventura, are mi propio refugio, recolectare comida- comentaba de manera alegre Apple Jack, mientras se frotaba las manos, pero es interrumpida por su amiga

-eh. ¿Sabes que aquí nos darán comida y tiendas, Verdad?- pregunto en un tono burlón Rainbow Dash, mientras se alejaba con su equipaje del autobús

-sip… aun así recolectare- comento la chica con sombrero vaquero

Rariry dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras se apoyaba en una maleta redonda de todo el equipaje que trajo –yo solo me quiero relajar, este último año ha sido demasiado pasado para mi gusto- decía, refiriéndose a lo vivido últimamente

En eso Pinkie iba a hablar, pero es callada por Sunset, extrañando a sus demás amigas, pero se dan cuenta que se estaban los dos shinobis cerca, a pesar de que el Uchiha estuvo en el incidente que ocurrió en los juegos de la amistad, este no había preguntado por los motivos o por que ocurrieron, pues cuando se comenzó a abrirse portales en el suelo, el peli negro ayudo a que ningún alumno, tanto como de la preparatoria de cristal como la de canterlot high, a que no cayeran en estos, agradecían que luego se eso el peli negro no preguntara, aparte que el rubio no tenía idea de que en la secundaria pasaban cosas fuera de lo común, por lo cual decidieron no contar nada, pues no sabían cuál sería la reacción del rubio

-bueno, por el momento no podemos hablar nada que tenga que ver con equestria, tanto como el amigo de Sasuke, como la sirena-comentó Sunset con seriedad, no quería que el rubio se llevarán una mala impresión de ellas, además tenían que tener un ojo sobre la peli azul

El tiempo comenzó pasar, todos los estudiantes tenían ya su equipaje, exceptuando a dos personas, siendo el oji azul, como también la oji violeta, los cuales estaban buscando cerca del autobús si alguno de sus compañía había sacado sus pertenencias

Mientras tanto Sonata se había alejado del grupo, tratando de mantenerse alejado de los demás, debió a lo ocurrido en la competencia musical, aún sabían que tenían asentimiento con ellas, con lo cual trataría de pasar el mayor tiempo con el rubio, no sabía por qué, estar con el chico le daba más confianza, que con cualquier otra persona, aunque no cuál sería su reacción al saber lo que había hecho antes, pero algo en su interior le estaba diciendo que le dirigía la verdad, sólo suspiro, trataría de reunir valor para decirle la verdad al chico, sólo esperaba que en Uzumaki no la odiara por lo que era o por lo que había hecho en el pasado

 _"me pregunto cómo la estará pasando Adagio y Aria"_ pensó la peli azul, pensando que estaban haciendo las otras dos sirenas

 **Mientras en la secundaria de canterlot high**

El resto de alumnos que se quedó en la preparatoria, estaban como otro día más, pues en poco tiempo comenzarían a organizarse para ver a qué parte poder salir de excursión, si ir al campamento everfree o ir a otro lugar, aunque la idea de ir a otro país la tenían que descartar, pues no tenían el tiempo suficiente para reunir los fondos para el viaje

Los estudiantes estaban en todo el establecimiento, siendo pocos lugares donde se encontraran los alumnos, aunque la biblioteca no estuviese llene, no significaba que ningún alumno no le interesaba la lectura, era solo que preferían leer en casa o en el patio

En una de las salas de la preparatoria se podía ver que estaban solo dos personas, siendo las dos chicas, siendo una de pelo naranja y la otra de pelo morado, tratándose de las dos sirenas que estaban en esa sala sin nadie más, estaban pensando en que haría

-sigo pensando que fue mala idea que Sonata allá ido- comento la peli morada con molestia a la compañía que había en la sala

-no tienes que estar así, tienes que relajarte un poco, además Sonata ya no es pequeña, ya se sabe cuidar- comentaba la peli naranja con calma, mientras que estaba mirando por la ventana, como meditando algo

-en serio, hay veces que no te entiendo- comento la chica con un suspiro de cansancio –-aparte que no confió en ese rubio tonto, que tal si solo fingía- decía la sirena de equestria, solo que a los pocos segundos la sala tuvo un incómodo silencio, el cual duro unos minutos pues fue roto por Adagio

-sabes… por un momento creí que estaba escondiendo algo, pues como sabes, nadie te da algo sin pedirte a cambio algo, pues me pareció raro que no nos haya pedido nada por la comida que había comprado ayer y eso que se había gastado más de cien dólares y más para unas desconocidas- comento recordando que el día anterior el chico había comprado varias cosas sin que ninguna se lo pidiera, contando que también no le importo el precio de algunas comidas, la oji morada le dio la razón

 _"es más habían sobrado unos cuantos tacos más"_ pensó la chica, mientras que en el campamento la oji cereza no esperaba el momento para poder comerse los tacos que había llevado

-tienes razón, además que mencionaste que tenía un tipo de energía, pues magia no era- le dijo mientras que Adagio asentía a lo dicho

-en un principio tenía la idea de utilizar esa extraña energía para poder recuperar nuestros poderes y vengarnos de estos idiotas, pero por extraño que suene, esos sentimientos de venganza se comenzaron a desaparecer- comento la chica lo que sorprendió a Aria, pues le parecía raro lo que acaba de escuchar, por lo cual no dudo en preguntarle

-¿Cómo sentiste eso?- le pregunto con duda en su voz

-bueno, pude sentirlo cuando sentí la energía… en un inicio no lo sentí, pero ese pequeño momento que estuvo el rubio con nosotras, pude sentir que esa rara energía me estaba cambiando, como que me estuviera cambiando mi forma de ser- decía mientras que Aria no sabía lo que pasaba

-¿lo que quieres decir es?- pregunto la sirena

-lo que quiero decir es que… ¿Qué tal si dejamos este camino y tomamos otro?- le pregunto a la peli morada, por lo que no sabía lo que quería decir Adagio con eso

-no te entiendo, podías explicarlo mejor- le pidió a Adagio una mejor explicación de lo que había dicho

-lo que te quiero decir es que dejemos de hacer esto, de utilizar las emociones negativas de los demás como energía para nuestra magia- fue la simple respuesta que dio la sirena de pelo naranja

-es en serio, te escuchaste lo que estás diciendo, es increíble lo que estás diciendo…- comento con gran molestia e irritada por lo que estaba escuchando, para comenzar a respirar para poder calmarse –somos seres que que provocan a los demás a pelearse entre sí, usando ese odio como la fuente de nuestra magia, ¿crees que podamos cambiar?, y si por cualquier motivo, podemos ser buenas, ¿crees que alguno de ellos nos acepte?- le pregunto con dolor en sus palabras, pues debido a lo ocurrido en la competencia musical, toda la segundaria las odiaba y no crea que alguien las fuera a aceptar

-lo creas o no, cuando ese chico estuvo con nosotras, pude sentir que el ambiente se ponía cálido, no sé cómo te lo puedo explicar, pero algo en mi interior me dice que podemos confiar en él- comento con seguridad en lo que estaba diciendo

-¿estás segura de que lo que dices es cierto?- le pregunto con duda Aria, pues no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Adagio

-sí, estoy segura de lo que estoy diciendo- contesto la peli naranja con una sonrisa segura, para luego responder de forma traviesa –además sé que estas preocupada por Sonata y no me mientas con que es mentira- le dijo con un tono burlón, eso hace que la peli morada se sonrojada levemente por lo comentado y haciendo que le dé la espalda

-¿acaso no somos seres que solo les importa conseguir poder con el odio de los demás?- pregunto a Aria con calma, para que la mencionada solo de un suspiro de derrota, sería tonto negarlo

-sabes que no me gusta verla llorar- comento triste, pues a pesar que no le gustaba la actitud de la peli azul, siendo algo distraída e infantil, no podía verla triste

-a mí tampoco me gusta ver a nuestra hermana triste, pero no tienes que estar preocupada, después de todo está con ese rubio- comento la peli naranja

-se llama Naruto- le dijo sin verla, lo que provoco que su hermana levante la ceja izquierda por lo que había escuchado

-acaso, ¿te gusta ese chico?- le pregunto mientras que la oji morada se ponía nerviosa por lo dicho

-no digas tonterías Agadio, claro que no me gusta- pudo contestarle de manera normal, manteniéndose calmada, mientras aun le seguía dando la espalda

-ah. Ya veo…- comento la Dazzle, haciendo que Aria agradeciera mentalmente que le creyera, pero no vio la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en los labios de la peli naranja

-de ser así, tendrías muchos problemas con Sonata, pues pude notar ayer que le gustaba el rubio- le comento mientras que poco a poco Aria se ponía más nerviosa por lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo

-s…sa…be…s qu…e l…e cayó bien solo porque le compro tacos- le respondió, aunque en un comienzo lo hizo con tartamudeo, pudo decirlo bien al final

-bueno en eso tienes razón- asintió Agario, pues sabía que le encantaban mucho los tacos –pero no te preocupes, en caso que las dos estén enamorado de ese chico, no hay problemas de que lo compartan… después de todo, las sirenas pueden compartir a la persona que le gusta- comento mientras que Aria solo maldecía en voz baja

 _"como amo esto"_ pensaba Adagio, molestar a sus hermanas era algo que le gustaba hacer, en especial a Aria, pues hacerla enojar siempre le divertía, por eso es que nunca se perdía la oportunidad de molestarla

 _"apuesto que esto lo haces apropósito"_ pensaba con molestia la peli morada, que decidió mejor pensar en lo que había dicho su hermana hace rato, que tal si podían cambiar, solo había que esperar a lo que iba a ocurrir

-oye, ¿crees que algunos de esos idiota sepan que somos hermanas?- le pregunto Adagio a Aria, sacando a la peli morada de sus pensamientos

-no creo que sepan que somos hermanas, ya que esa princesita supo de nosotras de ese barbón que nos desterró de equestria- comento sin ganas la chica, pues recordó como Starswirl el barbado las había desterrado de equestria y dejado en esa dimensión

-tienes razón, a fin de cuentas nadie sabe eso de que somos hermanas- comento con una sonrisa, pues ni en equestria sabían que eran hermanas

 **En el centro de la cuidad**

En todas las tiendas que vendían pasteles, galletas, comida rápida y otras cosas iguales, mientras unas comenzaban a preparar para vender a los comensales que iban a comprarlos, otros ya atendían a su clientela, siendo esta en su mayoría clientes frecuente, mientras en uno de los callejones de las tiendas, de entre las sombras, había una persona que veía las tiendas como viendo cual sería la primera en la que entraría, aunque claro, no con la intención de comprar

-solo tengo que esperar a que cierren, tomar lo que necesito no será problema alguno…- comentaba para sí mismo, mientras solo veía a las personas ir de un lado a otro mientras estaba en ese callejón sin que nadie supiera que estaba ahí –con esto no se negaran a venir- decía mientras en su mente pensaba en dos personas que lo ayudarían, sin más solo espero para poder continuar con lo que tenía planeado, pronto podía conseguir su venganza

 **Dimensión shinobi**

Han pasado ya casi dos años desde que la gran cuarta guerra ninja había terminado y en la actualidad en las 5 grandes naciones ninjas ha podido finalmente de gozar de la paz, en donde ya tendría que estar matándose los unos a los otros, pero no porque la guerra haya terminado eso significa que dejen de lado el arte ninja, pues aún existen personas en causan problemas

Pero ignorando ese pequeño detalle, la vida se había hecho más tranquila para los habitantes de las aldeas ocultas

A pesar de que los líderes de estos fueron reconocidos como los más fuertes en su época, no se pueden comparar a los que hubo en konoha

Comenzando con el primer hokage, Hashirama Senju, siendo uno de los fundadores de la aldea junto con Madara Uchiha, reconocido como un kami shinobi (dios ninja), por el poder que poseía, siendo el usuario del elemento mokuton (elemento madera) y siendo uno de los pocos que podía contener a las nueve bestias con colas

El segundo hokage, Tobirama Senju, siendo el hermano menor de Hashirama, este fue uno de los mejores usuarios del suiton (elemento agua), llegando al nivel de un ninja de kiri, pudiendo producir enormes cantidades de agua de la nada, crear el jutsu edo tensei (invocación: reencarnación del mundo impuro), aparte de ser uno de los más veloces, siendo capaz de vencer en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo al hermano menor de Madara, Izuna Uchiha, siendo que tenía su poder ocular en estado más avanzado

El tercero fue unos de los pocos ninjas en poder usar los cincos elementos, siendo que un ninja de elite, puede usar como máximo tres elementos de manera natural, siendo los usuarios de dojutsu (poder ocular), siendo el sharingan o el rinegan los capaces de tal hazaña, aparte que fue el maestro de los tres legendario sannin, se le conoció como el profesor, también tuvo el título de kami shinobi

El cuarto hokage, siendo uno de los más jóvenes en conseguir ese título en su época (pues el kage más joven que hubo en la historia ninja fue Gaara), además de ser una leyenda, incluso la gente lo recordaba aun cuando ya había pasado mucho tiempo de muerto, también fue considerado como el shinobi más rápido del mundo, siendo reconocido como el destello amarillo de konoha

La quinta hokage, siendo una de los tres legendarios sannin, fue considerada como una de las kunoichi más fuerte que existe entre las naciones elementales, aparte de que ella fue la primera en incorporar a los equipos ninjas un especialista en el campo médico, siendo una de las mejores en ese campo, siendo también nieta del primer y segundo hokage, se le conoce también como la gran perdedora, debido a su suerte en los juegos de azar, aunque la gran mayoría piensa que debería dejar eso de las apuestas, nadie sabe que en realidad era un medio para poder saber si algo malo pasaría

El ultimo y actual líder de la aldea de la hoja, Kakashi Hatake, siendo alumno del cuarto hokage, fue uno de los mejores ninjas que hubo, graduándose de la academia ninja a los 5 años, convirtiéndose en chunin a los 6 y en jounin a los trece años, también fue portador del sharingan, pudiendo usarlo como si fuera suyo, al punto de realizar técnicas que pocos podían realizar, como el Susano uno de las técnicas más poderosas del sharingan, también fue uno de las cuatro persona en pelear contra una deidad y ser capaz de lastimarla y pudiendo cumplir con la promesa con su antiguo compañero/ amigo, Obito Uchiha

Y hablando del actual hokage, este se encontraba en una reunión con el consejo civil y el shinobi, aunque la reunión no era de lo más agradable para la fracción shinobi y el hokage, pues la fracción civil era de lo más desagradable, pidiendo y pidiendo cosas, supuestamente para la aldea, pero en realidad era para que sus vidas sean más cómodas, el antiguo ninja que copia solo podía pensar solo una cosa

 _"como odio este trabajo"_

 **Espero que les haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, si se pregunta la demora, pues digamos que estuve viendo en que parte terminaba el cinco y donde comenzaba el seis, además de pensar como continuaría el trayecto de la historia, aparte de revisar la ortografía, si encuentran errores perdón, pero se me complica la redacción de lo que escribo, por lo que le doy más importancia a la redacción del capítulo que a la ortografía, como pudieron ver por el titulo comenzó lo que sería para la historia de este fic la saga en el bosque everfree, la duración de esta aun no está definida, pero tratare que dure sus buenos capítulos, algo que me gustaría mencionar es que la adivinanza que hice en el capitulo tres se acabada, pues dentro de dos o cuatro capítulos más se revelada la respuesta, por lo que les aconsejo que presten atención en los próximos capítulos, pues habrán unas pistas, aunque estas serán más indirectas o tal vez sean directas y como pista, solo diré que será algo que formara parte de la historia.**

 **Al parecer lo de los comentarios no funciono, bueno al menos hice el intento, dejen en favoritos si les gusto la historia, además de comentar que les pareció el capitulo, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Cap 6: campamento everfree part 2 ¿?

**hola a todos, antes de empezar con esto tengo algo importante que decir:**

 **agradezco a todas las personas que hayan comentado, elegido esta historia como favorita, también por ponerla en seguir cuando se actualiza y por leerla, pues como se hablan dado cuenta, este fic cumple con un año, por lo cual le quiero dar este capitulo como regalo por cumplir un año que tiene de vida esta historia, podrá sonar tonto y sonso o como lo quieran llamar, pero nunca crei tener este (aunque sea poco), aceptación con esta historia, pues como había dicho, no tengo planeado en abandonar este fic.**

 **antes de comenzar con el capitulo vamos con los comentarios**

 **REx559: interesante punto, si bien dije que el poder que kurama pudo notar en el capitulo 3, cuando el rubio llega a la dimension donde estaba el Uchiha y el zorro le dice a energía era tan poderosa como la que tenían él con Sasuke, cuando se enfrentaron con Obito cuando absorbió al jubi, me re feria que el poder que había aparecido en los juegos de la amistad, el cual seria tan fuerte como en ese momento que mencione anteriormente, aparte que los elementos tienen un poder a tal grado que se conoce sus limites, como también pasa con kurama, pues la gran mayoría olvida el hecho que cuando estaba dentro del Uzumaki solo estaba la mitad de su energía y aun así se pudo ver que con eso ya era mas poderoso que la mayoría de sus hermanos, lo que quiero dejar claro es que el poder de las mane seven seria comparable con el de kurama, aunque no podían vencer a Naruto o a Sasuke, pues estos usando el 50% podían mantenerlas a raya y con el 70 o 75% podían derrotarlas con pocos problemas y ni hablar si pelean los dos juntos, aparte que los elementos de la armonía quieren la debilidad de que solo afectan mas cuando el ser es de energías malignas, cosa que apenas afectaría o seria nulo contra los shinobis.**

 **Haseo55: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y lamento que me base en la película, pero debido a que perdía el capitulo se me iba la onda en como seguir la historia, por lo que decidí tener como base el comienzo de la película para poder tener claro ese detalle, pero no te preocupes ya que a poco sera mas ideas mías que el guion de la película, lo de Aria y Adagio fue necesario que fuera así, pues tengo planes con ellas mas adelante, lo de taka solo dire que mas adelante se explicara (no quiero dar spoilers), me sorprendió que adivinadas que estaba Deidara, ¿acaso sabes quien es su compañero? y con lo de Kakashi, en este capitulo lo sabras.**

 **Sin más vamos con el capitulo**

 **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**

 **Cap. 6: campamento everfree parte 2 de ¿?, primer día en el campamento**

 _"como pudieron los demás hokages soportar esto"_ eran los pensamiento de Hatake, estando en la reunión que se había hecho, el tema a tratar era solo ver la recaudación con las misiones ninjas, aunque estuvieran en una era de paz, habían ninjas renegados o delincuentes, además de que las misiones de bajo rango fue en aumento, también las recaudaciones que obtuvieron en sus ventas en el mes, por lo cual también estaban las personas dueños de los comercios de comida

La reunión había comenzado de lo más normal comenzando con las recaudaciones que ya tenían, el dinero que ponían para poder terminar de pagar a los encargados de haber reconstruido por los daños que se habían producido por la última guerra que había pasado

Otro tema del que se hablaba era de la tecnología que comenzó aparecer en las naciones, siendo los computadores portátiles y los celulares inteligentes, siendo estos últimos con la capacidad de tomar fotos, reproducir música, entre otras cosas mas

El problema de todo empezó cuando se había declarado que comenzarían a hacer un fondo, con eso se iba a mejorar la tecnología, además de poder hacer que fuera para el alcance para todos, pues aun costaba un poco para que todos en las aldeas pudieran tener uno

y cuando se iba a decir cuánto seria el monto que iba a ser para realizar la propuesta, una persona de la fracción de los civiles comento que no sería necesario el que se hiciera eso, ante tal comentario varios preguntaron por lo que había preguntado, queriendo saber cómo harían eso, pues informo que ya tenían el dinero suficiente para poder hacerlo, con duda con lo que escucharon todos en la sala, pues a criterio de la mayoría, eso era algo imposible, pues que un civil tuviera una fortuna de ese tamaño era algo inimaginable, aunque lo que dijo a más de uno sorprendió

-está el tesoro que trajo el héroe de la aldea- comento la solución de manera sencilla, al consejo civil le gustó la idea, pues así no tenían que dar de su sueldo, sin embargo a los del consejo shinobi no les agrado para nada ese comentario si bien podían usarlo para no tener que sacar dinero de sus bolsillos, estarían cometiendo un vil acto, pues resulta que eso le pertenecía al rubio debido que era de su clan, pues ser el último de tu clan y que te quiten algo que le perteneció a las personas de su clan, era algo que no tolerarían y no eran los únicos, pues los dueños de restoranes tampoco les gusto lo dicho, mas por que conocían al chico y más porque al final supieron el dolor que tuvo que pasar, pero siendo Teuchi, quien conocía al rubio desde que era un niño chico, siendo a la fecha su cliente número 1 de ichiraku ramen

-no puedo creer lo que están diciendo- comento el alumno de Minato con indignación, como se le ocurría proponer eso, después de lo que le habían hecho al oji azul en su infancia, además que él los había perdonado y salvado en más de una ocasión

-concuerdo con hokage- sama, no pueden simplemente tomar el dinero de una persona y usarlo como si fuera de uno- comento el cocinero de ramen, lo que provoco que algunos civiles se enojaran por eso y algunos shinobis tuvieran una sonrisa por lo dicho de Teuchi

-no debería de hablar de esa manera, después de todo usted no es de ninguno de los dos consejos, por lo cual le pido que se mantenga en silencio- comento el que había propuesto usar el tesoro Uzumaki, a pesar de que lo dijo en un tono educado, también se pudo notar que era también con superioridad, solo por pertenecer al consejo civil

La fracción civil comenzó a murmullar en aprobación por lo dicho por su colega, mientras que los compañeros del cocinero de ramen se molestaban por lo dicho, pues no solo al dueño del local de ramen lo veía de esa forma, sino que a los demás los veía así, los shinobis a simple vista parecía que poco les afectaba o les molestaba, pero internamente ya querían darle un fuerte golpe en el hocico de ese tipo, pero se contenían en hacerlo y lo disimulaban bien

-concuerdo con mi colega, por lo que le aconsejo a los demás cocineros que se mantengan callados, pues su presencia aquí es solo por la parte económica, nada más que eso- comento otro civil de manera burlesca y desagradable, provocando que los mencionados se enojaran más y antes de que alguno hiciera algo

-que problemático- fue el comentario que se escuchó en la sala, llamando la atención de los presentes, los cuales miraron a la persona que había dicho eso, siendo el actual líder del Clan Nara, Shikamaru

-es increíble que le den el puesto de líder a un mocoso, sin ofenderlo hokage, pero esa fue una decisión un poco precipitada- comentaba el consejero civil sin interés, pues a su criterio, el joven Nara le parecía que no estaba preparado para tal grado de responsabilidad

-le pediría consejero Yuki Takumi que no subestime al joven Shikamaru, puede ser joven, pero su inteligencia es superior a muchos de nuestros ninjas, es más me atrevo a decir que dentro de esta sala será el más inteligente, pueda que tenga más tiempo aquí como consejero de la fracción civil, pero eso no quiere decir que sepa más que el Nara- comento Kakashi de manera ante tal comentario dado por el tipo de la fracción civil

El mencionado era un hombre que tenía ya más de cuarenta años, faltándole poco para tener 50 años, era de pelo castaño con ojos negro de estatura promedio, a pesar de su edad apenas se notaba que tuviera arrugas

Había comenzado como consejero cuando tenía 27 años, dos años antes de que Minato fuese nombrado cuarto hokage, como la gran mayoría de la aldea, odiaba al rubio debido que era el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas, a pesar de que se rebeló que Naruto era hijo del difunto hokage, sin embargo Yuki tomo eso como falso, aun cuando haya protegido a la aldea en más de una ocasión, pues piensa que todo eso es más una cuartada, pues en realidad tenía planeado atacar a la aldea

-no se preocupe hokage- sama, no me importa mucho lo que digan de mi, además siempre las personas tratan de esconder sus defectos apuntando los defectos de los demás, además de criticarlos como mala influencia o que tienen una mala moral, como si ellos fueran un ejemplo a seguir- fue el simple comentario que había comentado el chico con peinado de piña, haciendo que la fracción shinobi se tuviera que contener la risa por el comentario, mientras los cocineros presentes estaban contentos al ver como ponían a ese sujeto en su lugar

Mientras que el resto de los presentes se enojaban mucho por el comentario por el joven shinobi, en especial Takumi, pues un mocoso lo estaba regañando por lo que estaba diciendo y eso lo hacía enojar mucho, debido a sus años de concejal y que un gaki venga y lo trate así no le gustaba mucho

La queja con usar el tesoro que le perteneció al país del remolino había comenzado, donde la fracción civil con argumentos entre ridículos, torpes e idiotas trataban de que fuera usado en vez de reunir los fondos ellos mismos, en cuanto en la parte shinobi estaba en contra de eso, pues eso era la herencia del chico que era el último del clan

Y entre los reclamos de que no se usara y que le dieran derecho a voto a los dueños de restoranes de la aldea, argumentando que ellos no tenían voz en ese tipo de cosas, pero el líder de la aldea estaba en contra de eso, después de todo el asunto de que se iba a realizar era de carácter de la aldea, por lo cual ellos tenían derecho de poner su opinión en el tema

 _"como era que el sensei podía soportar esto o como lo hacía lady Tsunade"_ eran los pensamientos del peli plateado, pues había pasado casi cuatro horas y algo le decía que aún faltaba mucho para que se acabara

 _"espero que esto se acabe pronto"_ pensó con cansancio el antiguo ninja que copia, pues en ese momento le gustaría más estar en su oficina con el papeleo interminable que con eso, solo pudo dejar escapar un leve suspiro de cansancio

En el poco tiempo que estuvo como sexto hokage, ya había firmado más de 500 papeles, de los cuales la gran mayoría trataba de las reparaciones de la aldea

Un hecho que descubrió que lo desanimo era que al parecer no se tenía permitido usar el kage bunshin no jutsu (jutsu clones de sombras), pues al parecer consideraron que el actual hokage podía utilizarlo para escapar del papeleo, dejando a un clon mientras que el original podía descansar o hacer otras cosas, aunque no se fijó que si podía usarlo para estar en más de una parte, cuando necesitaba la aprobación del hokage

Y esta no era la primera vez que tenía una reunión como esta, aunque esta iba a ser una de las más largas que haya tenido y la que le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza

La discusión de que se usara el tesoro que habían dejado los Uzumakis seguían en debatiendo, siendo los civiles que se gaste en la aldea, argumentando que sería para el bien de la aldea de la hoja, pero la verdad es que ninguno quería sacar de su bolsillo el dinero, en cambio la parte de los shinobis estaba en que le tenían que pasar todo al rubio, debido que era del clan Uzumaki y como último miembro de ese clan, el tesoro del clan le pertenecía

El hokage suspiro, pero esta vez de alivio, al final se decido a voto lo que iba a pasar, en el pasado seria la fracción civil la que hubiese ganado, debido a la mayoría de personas, pero ahora que estaban los dueños de puesto de comida la votación termino con que el tesoro se lo quedaría Naruto, ante el reclamo de todos los civiles, por dejarle voto a esas personas, pues al criterio de ellos, eran solo los cocineros y solo tenían que pagar impuestos, pero no pudieron seguir pues el líder del clan Nara declaro algo que los hizo callar

-dinero del cual es su paga para que se preocupen de la aldea, aldea que siempre nos dejan a cargo y siempre piden más dinero sin trabajar nunca- fue la declaración del líder del clan Nara, haciendo que los civiles se quedaran callados y en vista que no podían contrarrestar eso, decidieron retirarse

 _"esto no quedada así"_ fueron los pensamiento del concejal Yuki Takumi, quien miro por última vez al chico con peinado de piña con ira, una vez que se retiraron la fracción civil, fue el turno de los dueños de comida rápida

-por cierto, ¿vieron a Naruto?, no lo he visto desde hace días- comento Teuchi con preocupación, pues hace días que no iba a su puesto de ramen

-debe de estar en su casa durmiendo, después de todo realizo una misión de manera continua, después de todo cuanto me dio el informe de la misión me informo que descansaría un buen rato- comento Kakashi levemente animado, pues sabía que el viejo cocinero de fideos se preocupaba del hijo de su maestro

-tiene sentido, después de todo estuvo entrenando cuando la guerra acabo, por lo cual debe de estar cansado, en fin si lo ven díganle que tiene los primeros 10 tazones que se sirva va cuenta de la casa- decía mientras se despearía con la mano derecha, quedando en la sala solamente el peli plateado y el peli negro, siendo el ultimo el que soltó un suspiro

-qué bueno que todo esto acabo- comento Kakashi al líder del clan Nara

-¿Por qué me eligió como líder de mi clan?- pregunto el Nara a su superior, el cual solo lo miro serio

-sabes que no me quedo de otra, además sabes que Ino también tuvo que volverse la líder de su clan, aparte que Choji entrena con su padre para ser el próximo patriarca de su clan- comentaba Kakashi a Shikamaru el solo suspiro con cansancio

-tienes razón, además que Ino tiene que atender la tienda de flores de su familia- comento un poco animado, pues cuando la reunión había terminado, se fue para atender el negocio familiar que tenía –aunque fue un alivio que no hablaran de "ese tema"- dijo el chico, causando que hubiera un leve silencio en la sala

-tienes razón, al parecer con el tema de la herencia del clan Uzumaki olvidaron mencionarlo, pero no podemos estar tranquilos, pues en las próximas reuniones lo podían usar- comento el sexto hokage con resignación

-sí, puede que lo puedan usar, pero creo que no lo sabrán usar bien, por lo que nos da algo de tiempo para poder pensar en un plan- comento el Nara, sabía que lo que le esperaba a su amigo no era algo bueno

-sabes que él podrá salir de esta, ¿cierto?- le pregunto con una leve sonrisa de ojos

-sí, tienes razón, no sería la primera vez que su vida se complica…- comento con una sonrisa, después de todo la vida del rubio paso por muchas cosas, pero lo triste era que casi en ningún momento fue fácil, aun así nunca se rindió ante nada y nunca cayó ante el odio, siendo que varios habían caído fácilmente

-por cierto, ¿cree que se encuentre en su departamento?- pregunto con duda, pues a pesar de que era cierto que hizo una misión en solitario, la cual duro tres días, además que ir hacia el lugar de la misión y regresar a la aldea de ahí le tomo un tercio del día, siendo que estuvo un total de 80 horas sin dormir y con poco tiempo para comer, aun así sabía que las reservas de chakra que tenía el rubio eran demasiadas alta, por lo cual ya debía de estar descansado

-puede que sí y puede que no, pero lo mejor será dejarlo tranquilo, pronto tendrá muchos problemas- comento el peli plateado, mientras Shikamaru le daba la razón, pues pronto el rubio tenía que responder a un asunto que era de suma importancia, por lo que lo mejor era que estuviera tranquilo para así poder resolver eso de la mejor manera posible

Ya se estaba por retirar cuando entro la una de las secretarias del hokage, siendo que comenzó con ese trabajo dos años antes de que Tsunade fuera nombrada quinta hokage, siendo una mujer joven de 29 años, con una buena figura, de pelo negro que le llegaban hasta los hombros, con ojos celestes

-qué bueno que ya se haya terminado todo esto, ¿al final todo salió bien para Naruto- kun?- fue la pregunta de la secretaria, sorprendiendo al Nara por saber que esa persona sabia de la reunión, pero más el saber del tema que involucraba al héroe de konoha

-bueno Shikamaru te presento Harumi…- comento el peli plateado mientras comenzó a explicarle por qué la secretaria sabia lo de Naruto, resulta que la mujer era una de las sobrevivientes de una masacre en una pequeña aldea, siendo salvado por Minato y cuidado por Kushina y el por un tiempo, hasta que le pudieron conseguir unos padres que la amaran con todo su corazón

Pero para la chica fue un duro golpe saber que las personas que le ayudaron cuando pequeña habían muerto, fue un golpe muy doloroso, sin embargo pudo recomponerse y seguir adelante

Cuando supo que el rubio tenia al zorro que quito la vida de las personas que más le importo, sintió una ira grande, al comienzo era como los demás, pues le tenía un odio grande, por lo que se trataría de obtener un puesto importante para hacerle la vida difícil al rubio, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a fijarse en la apariencia del chico y cuando se volvió secretaria del hokage, pudo percatarse que su cara le recordaba a la de Kushina y el pelo y ojos al del difundo cuarto hokage

Fue un día cuando le pregunto a Hiruzen si ese chico era el hijo de Minato y Kushina, en un principio la ignoro, se iba con otra pregunta o cualquier cosa para no contestar, pero Harumi no se daría por vencido y siguió así por un mes cada minuto que podía, hasta que el tercer hokage le revelo que en efecto era el hijo de las personas que la habían cuidado cuando era chica

Para la peli negra fue una sorpresa saber eso, avergonzándola por querer lastimarlo, además que recordaba que Minato nunca le haría eso a una persona, por lo cual se prometió que desde ahora ayudaría al chico en lo que pudiera, lastimosamente no pudo ser así

Tenía planeado adoptarlo para así poder darle el amor de una madre, como su verdadera madre le había dado a ella cuando la había cuidado cuando llego a la aldea por primera vez, pero lastimosamente nadie podía adoptar al chico, debido a unas leyes que se habían hecho en su nacimiento

-entiendo- comento el Nara, entendiendo que la mujer presente había sido una de las personas que estaban preocupadas por el rubio cuando este era un genin, aunque la mujer se encontraba un poco reprimida, siendo notado por los dos shinobis y cuando Kakashi iba a hablar, se le adelante Shikamaru

-no tiene que preocuparse de lo que haya pasada en el pasado, pues lo importe es preocuparse de lo que ocurrida ahora en el presento y lo que vendrá- comento tratando de animar a la mujer presente, pues sabía que se sentía reprimida por no poder ayudar antes al Uzumaki y al parecer las palabras que dijo sirvieron, pues pudieron subirle el ánimo a la secretaria, pero esta puso una cara seria

\- quería pasarle esto hokage- sama- decía la peli negra, entregándole una carpeta, en un principio tanto el líder de la aldea no sabía de lo que se trataba los papeles que le acaban de pasar, pero al momento de ver de qué se trataba el contenido de esa carpeta, su cara tomo una expresión de sorpresa, cosa que llamo la atención del alumno del difunto Asuma Sabutori, el cual pidió ver la carpeta para saber de qué se trataba, obteniendo como respuesta que el peli plateado le muestre la carpeta, haciendo que el Nara se sorprendiera al ver de qué se trataba y preguntándose de donde pudo la persona frente a ellos conseguir eso, respondiendo que en un momento que el concejal civil se había distraído, lo había tomado y escondido, pues había visto su contenido y no le gusto para nada lo que tenía ahí adentro, no tuvo problemas pues al parecer el consejero considero que se le olvido en su casa, por lo cual pudo quedarse con esa información, desgraciadamente había comentado que tenía otras dos copias más de esos documentos, haciendo que los dos ninja de la hoja suspiren con cansancio, para mirar a la secretaria con una leve sonrisa

-gracias por todo Harumi- san, de seguro Minato- sensei y Kushina- san estarían felices por lo que acabas de hacer… pero esto solo es el comienzo y no creo que esto vuelva a pasar- comento el peli plateado con optimismo

-tiene razón en lo que dice, pues al parecer tenía planeado usar esto en la reunión, fue una suerte que pensara que lo dejo en su casa, pero esto solo es el comienzo, por lo que hay que prepararnos para lo que venga- declaro serio el Nara, que solo deseaba que esto no se complicara de mas

-ayudare en lo que pueda- decía Harumi con seriedad, haciendo que los dos shinobis agradezcan la ayuda de la secretaria, sin más se retiraron para comer algo, pues la reunión comenzó al mediodía y no habían comido nada, siendo el desayuno el único alimento que consumieron ese día

 **De vuelta a la dimensión paralela de equestia, campamento everfree**

Todos los campistas estaban viendo en que tienda se quedarían para pasar la noche, aunque todas las chicas tenían un sonrojo en su cara, incluyendo las tres adultas en el campamento, además de que desviaban la cara al mirar a los dos shinobis, aumentando más el sonrojo en sus caras, las cuales parecían más a una manzana madura de la granja de la familia de Apple Jack

En cuando los dos shinobis estaban igual que las chicas, con el sonrojo es sus rostros, sin percatarse de que los demás chicos los miraban con cierta envidia y todo por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos

 **Minutos atrás…**

Luego de que el rubio y la peli morada tuvieran su equipaje de vuelta, todos los estudiantes se habían ido al centro para la presentación de bienvenida, todo andaba de lo normal, la directora se presentó como la directora del campamento, Gloriosa Daisy, además de presentar a su hermano Timber Spruce, quien era el co- director y asesor del campamento

En el saludo se indicó las cosas que se harían en el campamento, como también de mencionar el regalo que hacían los campistas como recuerdo para el campamento y para que los futuros campistas puedan disfrutar de estos

En el momento de que Rarity propusiera un desfile de moda, el cual fue aceptado, el Uchiha había comentado que hicieran un desfile en traje de baño

-bueno, suena como una buena idea, pero luego no quiero quejas de que gane ese concurso- comento el peli verde con un tono medio arrogante –aunque creo que muchos no deberían participar, podían mostrar que tienen pansa- comento burlón mientras que parte de los campistas se ponían levemente triste por lo comentado por el co- director del campamento, aunque solo había dos personas que no le interesaba eso, siendo que los dos no le interesaba lo que pensaban los demás

-eh… una pregunta, aunque suene un poco tonta, ¿acaso tiene este campamento hay aire acondicionado?, porque de la nada siento una brisa- pregunto el rubio, el pelinegro pensó lo que dijo su amigo era una idiotez grande, pero el también sentía esa brisa

Todos los presentes en el campamento no entendían con lo que había dijo el Uzumaki, pero la atención de todos, incluyendo de los dos shinobis fue llamada por el comentario de una persona

-pero Naruto ni Sasuke tienen pancita- fue el simple comentario de Pinkie Pie, quien estaba tocando el estomago de los dos chicos que menciono, haciendo que estos se sonrojen al sentir la mano de la peli rosada tocar su cuerpo

 _"¿cómo es que nos quito las camisa sin que no lo notáramos?"_ eran los pensamientos del Uzumaki que no entendía lo que acaba de pasar, mientras que el zorro tenia la misma duda

 _"se me olvido contrale de ella"_ pensaba el oji negro que solo maldecía por lo que ocurrió, pues no podía explicarse por que era así la chica, por lo que siempre estaba atento cuando iba a ver algo de donde venia, pues la chica de pelo rosa podía quitárselo y lo podía poner en muchos problemas, además de dar muchas explicaciones

Todos miraban que tanto el físico que tenía el Uchiha y el del Uzumaki era bueno, era cierto que no eran musculosos, como lo sería un físico culturista o un levantador de pesas profesional, pero los músculos de los dos shinobis eran tonificados y firmes, parecidos al físicos de un peleador de artes marciales bien entrenado

Todas las chicas, incluyendo a las tres personas mayores tenían un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas, aunque había dos personas que tenían un fino hilo rojo saliendo de su nariz, como también una sonrisa boba y le salía una gota de saliva en un costado de la boca, para fortuna de esas dos chicas nadie se fijo como

Los chicos en su mayoría solo podía sentirse envidiosos por lo que estaban mirando, además de estar enojados y ese enojo aumento más al mirar que todas las chicas miraban a esos dos estudiantes nuevos

 **Momento actual…**

A pesar de ese incomodo momento se pudo continuar con la presentación y las cosas que se llevarían a cabo las cosas que harían en el campamento, incluso se decidió que esa competencia en traje de baño se llevara a cabo, siendo una alegría internamente para todas las chicas y una molestia para la mayoría de los chicos

-como diría Shikamaru…- fue el susurro que le dijo el pelinegro al rubio en un tono de derrota

-problemático- dijo con un mismo tono que su amigo de manera suave, no solo por lo que acaba de pasar, sino que también le iban a preguntar "si iban a participar", en otras palabras los obligarían, pues apenas terminaron de proponer las ideas para las actividades en el campamento y comenzaron a ubicar a los campistas a las tiendas que ocuparían en la noche, un pequeño grupo de siete chicas se les acerco a los ninjas y les pregunto si participarían en dicho concurso, en un principio se negarían, pero pudieron notar que el resto de las chicas también los miraban con interés, pudiendo ver en esas miradas que les iban a preguntar la misma pregunta que acaban de preguntar ese grupo de chicas en ese momento, por lo que decidieron decir que si, pues de lo contrario serian acosados con las chicas de la preparatoria con esa pregunta

-por lo menos nos podemos dar una refrescada en el lago- fue el comentario que dio el rubio para animar a su amigo, el cual soltó un leve suspiro y ponía una leve sonrisa

-tienes razón, por lo menos podemos descansar un poco- comento el oji negro con optimismo, pues no valía la pena estar molesto por una tontera así, además de que estaba la amenaza, por lo cual tenían que estar preparado en caso de que estos atacaran

Por cosas de la vida ambos terminaron en la misma tienda, siendo esta la tienda amatista, pero cuando se iban a retirar para poder guardar su equipaje, el Uzumaki pudo notar que la peli azul estaba sola, además de que las demás ya tenían compañera de tienda, eso preocupo al rubio

-eh disculpe, pero al parecer falta una persona que no tiene donde pasar la noche- comento el rubio al hermano de Gloriosa que estaba con Twilight y Sunset, además él era el encargado de pasarle cual era la tienda donde iban a pasar la noche, el peli verde al fijarse en la chica se fija que ya no quedaban tiendas

-vaya esto es malo, ya no quieran tiendas… pero a lo mejor una de tus compañeras pueda dejar espacio para poder pasar las noches durante la semana en las que están en el campamento- comento Timber con una sonrisa, para así poder conocer mejor a la Sparkle, aunque sin saber que no era buena idea esa, pues toda la secundaria de canterlot high seguía resentida con ella y las otras dos sirenas por lo hecho

Sonata solo pudo bajar la cabeza con pena, pues sabía de sobra que aun la odiaban, aun así fue para poder demostrar que no era la misma de antes, pero al parecer eso no podía pasar, pues trato de hablar con alguien, pero solo recibió miradas molestas, de odio o simplemente la ignoraban, por lo que no le quedaba más que pasar la noche al aire libre, aunque nunca se espero lo siguiente que paso

-puedes quedarte en nuestra tienda- fue el simple comentario que soltó Naruto, mientras las tres chicas presentes se sorprendieron por lo dicho por el rubio y cuando vieron al peli negro para ver que decía de eso, solo levanto los hombros

-lo siento amigo, pero eso no puede ser posible- comento el asesor por obvias razones, pero luego el rubio se le ocurrió algo

-oye Twiligth, tienes problemas con que Sonata pueda pasar la noche en su tienda- fue el comentario a la peli morada, pero antes que la chica de bi color de pelo pudiera comentar algo es interrumpida

-bueno la verdad no tengo ningún problema, pero no sé si Sunset lo tenga- comento de manera sincera y cuando la mencionada iba a decir algo, de nuevo es interrumpida

-bueno, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?- comento con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál sería ese trato?- pregunto curiosa por cual sería lo que le ofrecía, aunque no era la única, pues tanto Sunset como Sasuke y Timber también les dio curiosidad a lo que iba a decir el rubio

-bueno si Sonata puede quedarse con ustedes en la tienda, yo podía en las tardes a partir de hoy enseñarte el kanji- fue lo propuesto por el rubio, mientras que en el bolso que tenía sacaba un rollo

Sunset iba a negarse que la sirena se quedara con ellas a pasar la noche, pues no quería dormir con ella en el mismo techo, pero no pudo hacerlo al mirar en los ojos de su amiga la emoción en poder aprender ese tipo de escritura, por lo que no le quedo de otra que aceptar, lo que provoco en la chica con lentes tuviera una gran alegría, sin más el peli verde se fue a buscar una cama para ponerla en la tienda zafiro, de la nada se escucha un silbato sonar, siendo la responsable de ese sonido Daisy

-okey amigos vallan a instalarse, nos veremos en el muelle en quince minutos para repasar las reglas de seguridad del campamento, avísenme si necesitan algo- comento lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa

 **Cerca del campamento, en una zona del bosque**

Estaba el resto del equipo taka descansando en un pequeño campamento

-bueno, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?- fue la simple pregunta que soltó el peli blanco a sus otros dos compañeros, mientras que uno estaba alimentando unos pajaritos que se posaron en sus hombros, mientras que la otra estaba tomando el aire del lugar

-solo nos queda esperar, pues al parecer lo que estemos buscando saben esconderse muy bien- fue el simple comentario que dijo la Uzumaki, pues por más que usaba su habilidad sensorial, no podía encontrar la presencia de alguien

-Karin tiene razón, solo nos queda esperar a lo que este amenazando a que aparezca, además que no solo estamos para poder detectarlos, también estamos para darles apoyo en caso de que haya un enfrentamiento con el enemigo- comento de forma calmada el peli naranjo apoyando en lo que había dicho la pelirroja

-eh… puedes que tengas razón en eso, pero dudo que seamos de ayuda en caso que haya una pelea- comento el chico con dientes afilados con leve gracia

-tienes razón en eso Sasuke- kun mostro que aumento su fuerza, además que pude notar que ya pelea de manera más calmada, además de notar que Naruto maneja mejor el flujo de chakra- comento comprendiendo lo que quería decir el espadachín de kiri, pues el nivel de poder que tenia los dos era muy alto

-tienen razón, es mas ayer demostraron tener una gran agilidad, resistencia y un taijutsu excepcional, pues ninguno pudo atinarse un golpe, además de estar peleando seguido dándose pocos segundos de descanso, pero al terminar ese encuentro amistoso ninguno mostro signos de cansancio- comentaba Jugo, solo les quedo esperar ahí en caso que algo pasara o que el Uchiha pidiera su ayuda

 **En la copa alta de un árbol cercano**

Se podía ver que el que el compañero del encapuchado estaba acostado en una de sus ramas, mientras que el resto de las ramas y las hojas del enorme árbol lo escondía, acostado de espaldas en la rama escuchaba lo que habían dicho, sin duda eso era algo sorprendente, pero al fin de cuentas se esperaba que eso pasara

Estaba esperando que su compañero regresara de traer lo que necesitaba, puede que no le cayera bien, pero cuando estaba vivo con los compañeros que estuvo tampoco les caían bien, en especial uno que lo sacaba de quicio en todo momento. Por lo menos este no decía o hacia una tontería que lo hiciera enojar

-por lo menos puedo descansar un poco- fue el susurro que se dijo a sí mismo, la misión que les fue dada fue de darse a notar, nada más, pues quería provocarles terror y así hacer que ellos no se interpongan en su objetivo, sin duda eso era solo una pérdida de tiempo, pues tenía el presentimiento que era otra cosa lo que querían hacer con esto, solo podía imaginar cual sería la cara de su colega al ver que su venganza con el rubio no se podía llevar a cabo, sin saber que estaba siendo observado por alguien escondido entre el ambiente del bosque

 **Regresando al campamento**

Luego de que una persona no deseada para Gloriosa se hiciera presente en el campamento y luego que esta la sacara de ahí, todos los campistas se habían ido a instalarse en las tiendas, nada fuera de lo común había pasado, lamentablemente en la tienda zafiro, pues al parecer la Twilight de esa dimensión podía usar magia, aunque a Sunset le preocupo mas la presencia de la chica sirena, pero para su suerte la peli azul no estuviera dentro de la tienda, pues se había quedado afuera agradeciendo al rubio por lo que hacía, aunque la antigua alumna de la gobernante de equestria pudo notar como Twilight se ponía celosa por esa interacción de la sirena con el ninja

-sabes, la magia debería de ser lo menos importante para ti ahora- comento Sunset hacia su amiga, hacienda que esta la mire con duda, pues no entendía con lo que quería decir con eso

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto a la chica de bicolor de pelo

-que te decidas con quien salir no puedes salir con los dos a la vez, por lo que quienes que elegir entre el hermano de Gloriosa o el amigo de Sasuke- le comento con un tono burlón, haciendo que lo oji morada se sonroje por el comentario de su amiga

-pero que cosas dices- dijo en un tono nervioso con las mejillas con un tono carmesí y sin que Sunset pudiera decir algo mas, decidió salir para no seguir escuchando a su amiga, solo que a los segundos entro la peli azul con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borro al momento que miro la cara seria de la oji celeste

-ehh… hola Sunset… ¿como estas?- saludo un poco nerviosa a la chica que había en la tienda, que aun la miraba de manera seria

-seré clara contigo, si intentas algo raro, cualquier cosa o veo algo sospechoso que intentes hacer… no responderé por mis acciones- fue lo único que le dijo a Sonata de manera seria, con un toque frio en sus palabras, mientras se retiraba de la tienda

-yo también quiero ser tu amiga- fue lo que dijo Sonata en un tono bajo de manera triste, al parecer la semana iba a ser difícil, por lo menos no estaba sola en el campamento

Sin duda para Sunset pasaba algo raro, había chocado con la directora del campamento y por un momento escucho decir algo, pero cuanto le pregunto esta le respondió que no había dicho nada, sin duda había algo que estaba escondiendo, pero no sabía que era

Todos los campistas se habían reunido en el muelle del campamento, luego de que Gloriosa dijera las reglas de seguridad y de las actividades que se podían realizar en el lago

En el muelle se encontraba Timber para ayudar a los campista con lo que necesitaban, los dos shinobis que querían ver la laguna, Twilight quería practicar un deporte acuático y Fluttershy estaba alimentando una familia de patos

-no son la cosa más linda- fue el comentario que le dio a la peli morada que se voltio a mirarla, de pronto una tabla se rompe haciendo que la chica pierda el equilibrio y caiga para atrás

-AAAHHH- fue lo único que pudo hacer, pero es atrapada por el peli verde antes que cayera al suelo

-wow, sé que soy encantador, pero no tienes que caer así- comento de manera amable mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-la suerte que tienes Twilight- fue el comentario del rubio, aunque sonaba con un tono de envidia notorio en su voz

 _"tal parece que ese chico tiene envidia de mi por haberla salvado yo y no él"_ eran los pensamientos del co- director, creyendo que eso era la molestia del Uzumaki

-Naruto… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la peli rosa al mirar al ninja en el agua, preocupado que este se haya lastimado

-no te preocupes Fluttershy, estoy bien- comento el rubio con una sonrisa, aunque internamente estaba enojado con el peli negro, mientras en el interior de su mente, el biju se reía de la desgracia que le había pasado a su contenedor

Tanto la antigua alumna de la secundaria de cristal y el hermano de Gloriosa se sorprendieron de ver al rubio ahí en el agua y comprendiendo a lo que decía

Tanto Flash Sentry, como Sunset habían visto lo que había pasado, aunque el peli azul estaba más concentrado en lo que le había pasado a la peli morada, mientras que la semi rubia pelirroja había notado los dos sucesos, aunque afuera se podía notar que estaba tranquila, pues le había comentado que la persona con quien salía era una princesa con muchos deberes en su tierra natal, siendo que en sus palabras no fueron nada blandas

En su mente trataba de asimilar lo que acaba de mirar, sin poder creer en lo que había visto

 _"como fue eso posible"_ pensaba, pues recordó el momento en el que el tablón donde estaba Sasuke se rompió, provocando que cayera al agua, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue Naruto el que termino por caer al lago, sin duda estaba escondiendo algo o acaso los dos escondían algo

-oye Naruto, ¿no pudiste esperar para darte un chapuzón?- pregunto burlona Rainbow al ver al rubio en el agua, el cual decidió ignorar ese comentario y salir del lago

-tal parece tendrá que cerrar el muelle para evitar que accidentes como este se repitan- comento la sub- directora Luna con precaución

-si… eso fue un "accidente"- comento el rubio levemente molesto mientras miraba a su amigo el cual estaba de lo más tranquilo, aunque lo había hecho más que molestarlo, era para mostrarle una de las habilidades que pudo obtener con su nuevo poder ocular en el ojo izquierdo

El rubio había ido a cambiarse, pero se sorprendió que también el peli negro había ido a cambiarse, los dos habían vuelto con los demás, encontrándose con la peli azul en el camino

Ya era de tarde y como lo había prometido el rubio a la versión humana de la princesa de la amistad, había comenzado con la lección, comenzando con la lectura del kanji, además de enseñarle cosas importantes, como que la escritura se puede leer de arriba abajo, como de izquierda a derecha, como también para escribir un símbolo siempre se debe de comenzar de arriba abajo o de izquierda a derecha

Twilight estaba muy emocionada, siempre había sido de las personas que le gustaban los estudios, pues siempre se emocionaba cuando podía aprender algo nuevo, eso le encantaba tanto como leer libros

El rubio estaba dándole clases a la Sparkle y la Dusk, siendo que la ultima lo hacía porque nadie quería estar cerca de ella, además que se sentía mas cómoda con el chico con bigotes de gato, en un comienzo le pareció aburrido, pero mientras avanzaba la clase del ninja le comenzó a interesar en el tema

Los demás estudiantes habían comenzado a reparar las cosas para hacer un nuevo muelle, explicándoles a los dos shinobis que ese sería el regalo que dejarían como regalo para el campamento

Los preparativos para el regalo para el campamento habían comenzado, teniendo listo el diseño como seria y la base del muelle ya estaba lista

Apple Jack estaba contenta con poder usar el martillo que había hecho, el cual se lo mostro a sus amigos, no había pasado nada fuera de lugar, excepto cuando habían terminado de almorzar, pues el Uzumaki casi grita de incredulidad, pues había preguntado si alguno había comido ramen y solo recibió un no, por lo cual el rubio se le ocurrió una idea, solo esperaba que le dieran permiso para poder llevarla a cabo

Ya estaba oscureciendo, mientras que la gran mayoría había comenzado a organizarse para la construcción, tres de los campistas estaban haciendo otra cosa, la gran mayoría había decidido ignorar a la chica, pues no tenía sentido que se la pasaran enojados

-atención, han hecho muchos avances el día de hoy, pero falta poco para que oscurezca, continuaremos mañana junto las otras actividades del campamento- comento la directora Celestia

-todos vallan a asearse, nos veremos en la fogata a las 8 para compartir malvaviscos e historias de terror - comento emocionada la directora del campamento

-MALVAVISCOS- comento Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa saliendo de la nada, con una bolsa del dulce blanco, además de tener chocolate y una caja de galletas

Era de noche y todos estaban en la fogata, incluso Minato que se había mantenido vigilando en caso que algo raro pasara

Todos estaban escuchando una historia de terror contara por Rarity, aunque la gran mayoría no le causaba miedo en absoluto y fue molesto que al final gritara de miedo por el final, pues al criterio de todos, eso no aterraría a nadie

 _"de quien fue la idea dejarle contar esa historia"_ pensó con leve molestia el peli negro, mientras veía a los demás estar como él, incluso su amigo tenía esa cara de molestia o de decepción o pena ajena, los únicos que tenían otra cara eran sus amigas, aunque la de Pinkie era de alegría por tener una rama con un montón del dulce esponjoso asándose, mientras que la amante de la moda volvía a repetir el final más detallado y gritando de terror al final, ganándose murmullos de sus compañeros por tan pésima historia de terror

-ahh… esa fue una historia aterradora- comento Apple Jack a Rainbow Dash que estaba a su lado

-sí, me aterra que intente contarla otra vez- comento con un tono medio burlón, en eso la hermana de la directora llama la atención de los demás

-¿alguien más quiere contar una historia de miedo?- pregunto mientras que nadie se atrevía a decir nada, incluso ninguno de los tres shinobis dijo nada, pues el rubio mayor no tenía mucha experiencia, su hijo tenía algo pero como los presentes desconocían cosas de la historia, por lo que no causaría el susto deseado al no saber lo que el Uzumaki estaba contando y el peli negro no le interesaba ese tipo de cosas, en eso el peli verde levanta la mano captando la atención de todos los presentes

-yo tengo una, pero le los advierto, harían bien en abrazar a un amigo ahora…- comento con un tono alto –así de aterrado es la historia- declaro antes de comenzar la historia

-hay no- comento aterrada Fluttershy al momento que Spike saltaba a su regazo y la peli roza abrazaba al canino, mientras al lado de los dos se abrazaban Snips y Snails que temblaban de miedo, solo para qué a los pocos segundos sean abrazados por Biceps Biceps que temblaba como gelatina

-es hora que les hable de la leyenda de Gaia Everfree- comento antes de comenzar a contar la historia

-hace mucho años, mis bisabuelos llegaron a este bosque, al mirar su belleza decidieron que sería un lugar perfecto para un campamento, pero cuando comenzaron la construcción, cosas extrañas empezaron a pasar, una noche muy oscura, cuando la noche aullaba, una rama atravesó el techo de su cabaña, gritaron y salieron para afuera solo para ver a una criatura gigante saliendo de la tierra, tenía el cabello envuelto como las raíces de un árbol, su boca tenia dientes de roca y sus ojos eran de brea negra, pero su aura brillaba como diamantes, a donde quiera que iba dejaba una estela brillante a su paso, temblorosos mis bisabuelos preguntaron quien era y que quería, con una voz profunda y grave dijo que su nombre era Gaia Everfree, un espíritu antiguo que poseía dominios en el bosque y que mis bisabuelos estaban invadiendo su tierra, les suplicaron que les dejaran construir el campamento, compartir este hermoso lugar con otros, Gaia Everfree al fin accedió y les advirtió que no podrían conservarlo por siempre, que algún día iba a regresar, a reclamar el bosque que le pertenecía, así que si ven una estela brillante sabrán que esa es- decía el peli verde que hizo una pausa -GAIA EVERFREE- termino de contar la historia de manera fuerte mientras levantaba sus brazos

Mientras atrás de él unos ojos verdes salieron de la nada, mientras que la mitad de los campistas gritaban al ver esos ojos salir de la nada y poniéndose nerviosos, nervios que desaparecieron al mirar que se trataba de la directora del campamento

-hola chicos, lo siento, no quería asustarlos- comento de manera alegre y pidiendo perdón por lo que había pasado

-entonces ¿Por qué saliste de los arbustos?- fue la pregunta de Sunset mientras apuntaba por el lugar que había salido la directora del campamento, recibiendo como respuesta que lo había hecho para ver la panorámica, pues el bosque se veía bello de noche, además de decirle que nadie podía hacerlo sin un guía, aparte que su hermano menciono que había la posibilidad de encontrarse con Gaia Everfree, pues se podía saber si estaba cerca si pasaba un accidente, del cual se podía ver un camino brillante de estela, indicando que el espíritu había estado ahí

Todos los estudiantes se sintieron aliviados, aunque nadie había notado que el Uzumaki había metido su mano derecha a su bolsillo

Cuando le dieron la ropa del campamento había puesto sellos en los bolsillos para guardar shurikens y kunais

La acción había sido rápida apenas vio los ojos salir de la nada, pero a los pocos segundo no saco del sellos las armas, pues Kurama le informo que no sentía que quisiera atacar, aunque le extrañaba que tuviera un poco de emociones negativas, aunque su brazo fue abrazado por la peli azul que se asusto cuando aparecieron esos ojos de la nada, abrazando el brazo derecho con los ojos cerrados

El rubio no fue el único que se había puesto en guardia, pues el peli negro también se había puesto, solo que este había visto de reojo la acción del oji azul en caso que fuera lo que estuviera amenazando, pero al ver en su rostro que no tenia intensiones de atacar, solo suspiro aliviado

El Uchiha pensó que nadie lo vio, excepto el rubio mayor, el cual al ver en la cara de su hijo estuviera tranquilo, supo que no era la amenaza que asechaba el lugar, por lo que no se tenía que preocupar por nada

El rubio le dio leve palmadas en la espalda de Sonata para que dejara de temblar, la chica es separo el rubio, el cual le dio una sonrisa zorruna para calmarla, no sabía porque, pero la peli azul se sentía bastante bien con la compañía del aji azul, además de sentir una tranquilidad y un calor agradable, ver esa sonrisa hizo que se sonrojada levemente, lo que no sabía era que observada por la versión humana de la estudiante de la princesa Celestia, la cual comenzó a sentir celos por lo que estaba viendo, aunque después se regaño por sentir eso, después de todo Naruto era solo un nuevo amigo que conoció, no podía ponerse de ese modo, no pudo seguir pensando pues alguien llamo su atención, siendo esta Sunset que la miraba de forma burlona

-tienes que elegir a uno, no puedes salir con los dos- le susurro a su amiga, lo que provoco que la chica de lentes se sonrojada, pues el hermano de Daisy le parecía simpático, además que la trataba bien, pero el amigo del Uchiha también era como el peli verde, además pudo ver que los dos eran inteligentes, aunque algo que los diferenciaba era que cuando estaba con el rubio podía sentir un aura particular, sentía una calidez grande, siendo una sensación difícil de explicar, esa sensación la sintió cuando el rubio cumplió la promesa de enseñarle el kanji, solo pudo suspirar con cansancio, sin duda esto sería algo que nunca se espero

 _"pensándolo bien es la primera vez que me siento atraído por alguien"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa, después de todo nunca pudo experimentar este tipo de cosas

 _"primer día pasado, espero lo que amenace este mundo no pase aquí"_ fue el pedido mental del último Uchiha que miraba el cielo, estaba preocupado porque la amenaza fuera demasiado poderosa, no quería involucrar a nadie presente, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado o en el peor caso muriera alguien, decidió mirar el cielo, pues de esa manera nadie sospecharía en lo que pasaría en poco tiempo

-muy bien todos vayan a sus tiendas- comento Gloriosa de manera alegre y antes que alguien pudiera hablar con Daisy, el Uzumaki se acerco a la directora y le pregunto una cosa

Todos los campistas vieron que los dos se alejaron para hablar, viendo la pequeña conversación que tenían, sin embargo cuando terminaron de hablar el rubio se fue a su tienda y cuando la directora del campamento volvió fue abordada por Snips y Snails que le pidieron un cepillo de dientes y una linterna respectivamente

Sin duda había sido un buen comienzo para el campamento

 **Espero que les haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, como vieron aun hay personas que no miran bien al Uzumaki y como dice ese dicho, la mala yerba nunca muere, sin duda muchos van a querer saber que es el tema el cual tiene preocupado a Kakashi... lamentablemente eso no se podrá decir, pues justamente eso el parte de la adivinanza que había dado, por lo que eso seria una pista, cuando terminara este pequeño desafió, pues dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos mas.**

 **sin duda fue un primer buen día para todos en el campamento, pero... que sorpresas les esperada a los campistas, comenten que les pareció el capitulo, toda critica es aceptada (siempre y cuando sea con respeto), dejen esta historias en favoritos y también en follows, sin mas nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


	8. Cap 7: campamento everfree part 3 ¿?

**Ni se dónde empezar con esto, pero en fin, agradezco por su sinceridad con esta historia, pues me motiva el saber que les gusto la historia, pero me reprime que a pesar que lean la historia apenas comentan, pues con sus comentarios (sean buenos o malos), me ayudan en la escritura de esta historia, pues si ven que esta historia siguiendo la trama de la película (hablo la de mlp eg 4), bueno perdón, pero era lo único que podía hacer, luego de perder el capítulo, (dos veces seguidas) haciendo que tuviera que cambiar las cosas que iban a pasar, afortunadamente ya tengo como sigue la historia, por lo cual puede que pueda actualizar más seguido, solo es un tal vez.**

 **Haseo 55** **: vaya, no esperaba que el capítulo anterior lo encontraras corto, aunque creo que fue más por la primera parte, aunque eso es parte de la historia y preferí ponerlo ahora, pues se verá más adelante, volverá a aparecer una escena más en konoha, pero solo será esa, de ahí me enfocare en el campamento aparte que tienes razón con eso, pues el consejo civil reventara de rabia, aunque eso no hará al rubio en volver a konoha de inmediato.**

 **Bueno sin dar mucho spoiler, solo diré que aguantes un poco más, el enfrentamiento entre los dos Uchihas y los dos Uzumakis vendrá pronto, pues me falta la idea de cómo se desarrollada, aunque calculo que será capítulos más en aparecer, tratare de hacer los dos enfrentamientos lo más largos posibles.**

 **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**

 **Cap. 7: campamento everfree parte 3 de ¿?,** **la calma antes de la tormenta parte 1**

Eran ya media noche, todo el campamento estaba en un silencio casi total, pues solo hacían ruido los animales nocturnos, todos los campistas estaban en sus respectivas tiendas, durmiendo y recuperando energías para otro día, todos a excepción de un

En la cocina del campamento se podía ver a una gran cantidad de ollas que estaban cocinando, al igual de ver sartenes con tapas y un montón de vegetales

De las ollas salían unas bocanadas de vapor a cada rato, como de las sartenes

Se podía escuchar el cortar de las verduras en las tablas de madera, como también ver que había vallas personas, que iban de un lugar a otro

 _"ahora sabrán lo que es comida de dioses"_ fue el pensamiento de uno de las personas que estaba cocinando con emoción, no podía espera a que esperar a que probaran lo que estaban cocinando

El sol comenzaba a salir, dando un nuevo inicio en el campamento everfree, todos los campistas seguían en sus camas a excepción del rubio, comenzando a despertarse de a poco para comenzar con las actividades del día en el campamento

Aunque en la noche la peli morada se sintió un poco apenada por los sucesos en los juegos de la amistad, pues Rainbow cometo que lo posible era que se trataba de un ser antiguo de equestria que termino ahí, comentando que ya tenía suficiente con las cosas que habían pasado, aunque noto que lo que comento afecto un poco a su amiga, aunque no podían hablar mucho, tanto por el Uchiha como la Dusk, creyendo que ninguno de los dos escucho, sin saber que en realidad si escucharon, haciendo que la chica se sienta un poco mal, pues al fin de cuentas había causado dolor, esto fue notado por Sasuke, sin duda pasaban muchas cosas curiosas en esta dimensión

La Sparkle tuvo una pesadilla, la cual era su contraparte la que la atormento, pero noto que en un comienzo era de una manera nerviosa, para darse cuenta que le tenía cierto miedo, pero al notar que no estaba comenzó con su monologo, aunque no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro si es que aparecía de nuevo ese tipo

-nooo- fue lo que dijo al momento que despertaba, haciendo que Sunset se levantada de la cama en pose de pelea, preguntando qué había pasado, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados, como también tenía saliva cayendo de un lado de su boca

-lo siento Sunset, no es nada- comentó la peli morada por despertar a su amiga

La antigua habitante de equestria al despertar mejor quedo sorprendida al mirar lo que pasaba cerca de ella

-eh Twlilight, creo que si paso algo- comento un poco nerviosa al ver la cama de su amiga levitando, además de unas cosas, como también la cama del pequeño perrito y la cama de la peli azul, todo mientras era rodeado de un aura morado claro

Para calma de Sunset, pudo notar de Sonata estaba como Spike, pues al parecer seguían profundamente dormidos

-nooo- dijo con un tono entre preocupada y aterrada, para que la nada todas las cosas perdieran el brillo y caigan al suelo de manera pesada, haciendo que la oji verde se asuste al pensar que la sirena despertada, pues preguntaría por lo que pasaba

-ah, tan temprano hay que despertar, quiero dormir mas- comento de manera perezosa la mascota de la Sparkle, haciendo que una de las chicas se ponga más nerviosa y la otra se moleste levemente, pues se le había prohibido hablar, aunque solo se lo habían dijo con los dos shinobis, no con la tercera chica que estaba en esos momentos en la tienda con ellas

-no me quiero levantar… quiero seguir durmiendo- comento de manera infantil la Dusk que seguía con los ojos cerrados, siendo un alivio en Sunset

 **Tiempo después…**

Estaban todos los campistas reunidos en unas mesas afuera al aire libre, mientras todos comían el desayuno y para poder comenzar a realizar las actividades en el campamento

Hubo algunos estudiantes que preguntaron por qué comían afuera y no adentro del comedor del campamento, pues a otros le pareció bueno consumir la comida al aire libre, como también notaron que faltaba un compañero

-la verdad es que en la cocina están preparando el almuerzo, su compañero Naruto dice que es una sorpresa y la verdad me da curiosidad el saber que prepara, pues pude oler y al parecer tenia buen gusto- comento de una manera positiva, recordando como cuando fue a prepara el desayuno junto a su hermano, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el rubio se la había pasado casi toda la noche cocinando, preguntándose como la había hecho

Ante ese comentario varios pensaron que era solo el aroma, pues recordaron que tenía el mismo desempeño físico del peli negro, creyeron que tenía lo mismo en lo que se refería a lo que se trataba de gastronomía

Algunos estudiantes recordaron con leve horror lo que había preparado para los juegos de la amistad, en especial la directora y la sub- directora, pues ellas tuvieron que probar, pensando que el Uchiha había preparado alguna clase de veneno, ante la cara de algunos alumnos y de las encargadas de la secundaria, provocaron que el usuario de la pupila giratoria se le caiga una pequeña gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, sin duda sus compañeros se alteraban por cosas idiotas a veces

Continuando con la mañana luego del desayuno, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a ver qué harían, por lo que decidieron comenzar con las actividades del campamento, pues faltaba poco para que el muelle estuviera listo

-es injusto que no pueda hablar- comento un poco fastidiado Spike por prohibido el poder decir alguna palabra

-lo siento Spike, pero no queremos asustar a Sasuke o a su amigo, además de que la dazzling presente, pese que sabe de sus contrapartes de equestria, no sabe nada de ustedes dos, por lo que será mejor que no sepa que puedes hablar- comento Sunset con seriedad, pues se preguntaría él como la mascota de la oji morada podía hablar

-me gustaría que pudieras controlar tu magia, pero lo mejor será que la mantengas ocultes, hasta que termine el campamento… luego veremos cómo lo hacemos para que tengas un buen control- comento la alumna de la princesa Celestia, no quería que la sirena estuviera detrás de su amiga por su magia, la cual estaba cerca del Uchiha, pues además del Uzumaki el era el único que no la trataba mal

-no creo que sea buena idea de que controle la magia- comento la chica con lentes de manera triste, pues no quería que su contra parte saliera de nuevo, en eso sintió que su amiga puso su mano en su hombro derecho con una sonrisa

 _"parece ser difícil, pero nada es fácil y todo siempre requiere esfuerzo para conseguirlo, pero recuerda que no tienes que desanimarte, pues tienes a tus amigas que siempre estarán ahí para ti"_ fueron la palabras que sonaron en su cabeza, recordando a esa persona lo que le había dicho y al mirar que Sunset le ponía esa cara le daba a entender que la ayudaría sin pensarlo, sin embargo el momento no dudo mucho, pues al parecer un barco había chocado con el muelle, por fortuna nadie salió lastimado, aunque no se podia decir lo mismo del muelle, que termino parte de este destruido, aparte detrás de este tenía una estela brillosa, lo que altero a algunos estudiantes

-al menos el alimentador funciona bien- comento alegre Fluttershy al ver que los peces no salieran heridos, además de poder ver como comían sin ningún problema

 _"esto fue mi culpa"_ pensó triste la versión humana de la princesa de la amistad, al pensar que fue responsable de ese incidente, estaba por retirarse cuando es detenida

-la comida está servida- comento de una manera alegre el rubio, indicando que pasaran al comedor, lo que sorprendió a todos como había pasado tan rápido la mañana, estando en el comedor del campamento vieron que en las mesas varios pocillos con unas sopa, todos tenia verduras, siendo que unas tenían carne de puerco, carne de pollo, carne de res, carne de res y puerco y otros que solo tenían más verduras, además de que tenían un agradable aroma, mientras el rubio espera paciente a que probaran del ramen que acababa de preparar

Pasaban los minutos y ninguno de los presentes se acerco a probar lo que había cocinado el amigo de Sasuke

-¿Por qué no lo prueban?- pregunto curioso el rubio al ver que ninguno se atrevía a comer, pensando que no tenían hambre o por que la comida estuviera muy caliente, aunque nadie se atrevía a decirle la razón, pues no querían ofenderlo

-lo que pasa es que algunos ya comieron lo que preparaba Sasuke, además piensan que cocinas igual que tu amigo- comento Pinkie Pie de manera natural, pues solo lo hizo para contestar la pregunta al hijo de Kushina, siendo de una manera sincera sin malas intensiones

-ya veo…- comento el rubio de una manera seca, como fría, al momento que su cabello tapaba sus ojos, todos los presentes sin contar a los otros dos shinobis sintieron un escalofríos por las palabras dichas por el oji azul, lo que provoco que hubiera una tensión en el aire, aunque esta duro poco pues a los pocos segundos este soltó un suspiró resignado

-bueno, que se le puede hacer, después de todo no se le puede obligar a uno a comer algo que no quiere- comento con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que todos se les pasara el susto y antes que alguien pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa

-WOW, ESTA SOPA ESTA DELICIOSA- fue el grito de la imperactiva peli rosa que con curiosidad probo una de los ramen que preparo Naruto, que en menos de cinco minutos se había acabado con los cinco tipos de ramen que preparo el rubio

-¿Cómo es posible que sea buena?, y al fin de cuentas es solo una simple sopa- comento Rainbow dash con cierto desconcierto, pues a su criterio era solo una simple sopa

-te equivocas, mi querida Dashie, el caldo es de lo mas delicioso, además de poder sentir el sabor de la carne que fue preparada de manera esplendida, como si fuera hecha asada, además de sentir el sabor de las verduras salteadas y que tanto la carne como las verduras no perdían ese sabor al estar en el caldo- comento la versión humana del elemento de la risa, como si fuera una experta en comidas o gastronomía, haciendo que los demás probaran y le dieran la razón, sin duda el Uzumaki sabia cocinar

-¿donde se encuentra el supervisor?- comento Daisy al fijarse que no se encontraba ahí, cuando lo vio entrar

-comento que tenía que hacer unas cosas importantes, por lo que está afuera haciéndolas, pero me pidió si podía llevarles unos pocillos con ramen- contesto Luna, pues el Namikase le dijo que tenía que hacer algo y salir de ahí, pero le pido ese favor, por lo que luego de comer unos cuantos pocillos, se retiro junto a su hermana con unos cuantos tazones de ramen, además de querer saber por qué salió, pues no creyeron que tuviera que hacer algo importante

Cuando salieron del comedor vieron al Namikase sentado en una mesa cerca del medio del campamento, apenas se acercaron pudieron ver que el rubio mayor disfrutaba un tazón de ramen, lo que izo de ambas mujeres se preguntara de donde consiguió eso

-si ya tiene uno, ¿Por qué nos pidió que les trajéramos, si ya tiene uno?- fue la pregunta que izo la sub- directora, lo que no se explicaba era porque re repente sintió que el peso que llevaba disminuyo, notando que el shinobi había puesto una de sus clásicas sonrisas nerviosa

La versión humana de la gobernante de equestria se fijo de esa sonrisa, en eso se le ocurrió mirar a su hermana y al hacerlo se fijo que le faltaba un tazón, lo que le sorprendió levemente, por lo que le se ocurrió preguntar, tal vez lo que le responda contestara por que tenia eso

-¿lo que está comiendo lo tomo de mi hermana?- fue la simple pero directa pregunta que fue dirigida al cuarto hokage, lo que sorprendió a Luna, pues en ningún momento lo vio tomar el pocillo que llevaba

-¿estás segura de lo que dices hermana?, parece que eso seria difícil en pasar- le pregunto a su hermana Celestia, pues técnicamente si fuera cierto el rubio tubo que haberse movido a una gran velocidad y antes que su hermana contestara

-pues la verdad si lo es- contesto de manera honesta y algo nerviosa a la pregunta de la Directora de la preparatoria de canterlot high, lo que provoco a las dos contrapartes humanas de las alicornios, pues básicamente se había movido a una velocidad extremadamente rápida como para no verlas, por lo que lo único que hicieron fue sentarse y le preguntaron cuál era su velocidad

-tomaría un poco de tiempo de explicar, pero no por nada era conocido como el relámpago amarillo de konoha- comento el rubio con sinceridad, mientras las dos mujeres se sorprendía por el apodo que tenia

-espero, ¿pero había dicho que no usaría técnicas?, porque lo hizo entonces- fue la duda que tubo la sub- directora, siendo la misma duda que tenía su hermana, ante tal pregunta el Namikase se había apenado un poco, llegando a sonrojarse levemente

-bueno resulta que el ramen es mi comida favorita… y bueno olerla luego de 19 años… se me hizo difícil mantenerme firme- comento con cierta vergüenza y apenado

-bueno no lo culpo, yo también haría algo así- comento Celestia con una leve sonrisa, entendía que Minato siendo el líder de las fuerza militar de su país, no podía darse gusto debido a su trabajo, pues cuando le revelo de donde era, este le conto que apenas fue hokage, ya tenía un montón de papeleo que ver, sin duda agradecía no tener tanto trabajo, pero con eso se le vino a la mente y su contraparte pony tenia el mismo sufrimiento que el padre de Naruto, sin duda no estaba tan alejada de la realidad, aunque re repente tuvo un pensamiento

-¿por casualidad la madre de Naruto también le gustaba el ramen?- pregunto al Namikase, lo que izo que su hermana la mirada confundida, pero el rubio mayor presente entendió porque izo esa respuesta

-pues sí, aunque creo que el gusto del ramen de "mi hijo" debe ser por otra cosa- comento el cuarto hokage con una sonrisa, es mas cuando menciono lo de "mi hijo", sintió una sensación agradable, sensación que no pudo sentir cuando estaba vivo

Los tres se quedaron teniendo una pequeña charla, con el fin de conocerse mejor, mientras los demás se encontraban disfrutando del plato que había preparado el rubio, sin duda fue un agradable almuerzo

-¿entonces me dicen que probaron lo que había preparado Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio a las mane seven, pues se encontraba comiendo con ellas, además de estar el peli negro y la sirena

-pues sí, aunque no todos comieron- comento Sunset con cierta pena, pues una de las personas que probó lo cocinado por el Uchiha fue Pinkie Pie

-¿y qué tal?- pregunto el rubio, curioso por las habilidades culinarias de su amigo

-horrendo, no creo que los animales de la calle se lo coman, parecía más un veneno, uno muy asqueroso- fue la respuesta que dio Pinkie con una aura de depresión, pues ese día se sintió de lo mas peor, paso casi todo el día en la enfermería, al igual que los demás compañeros que se atrevieron a probar un bocado

El peli negro estaba con una vena hinchada en la frente por las palabras de la versión humana del elemento de la risa, pues al parecer no tenia tacto cuando las dijo ymas encima le importo poco que él estuviera cerca de ahí

-eh… Pinkie… ¿sabes que Sasuke está aquí presente?- le pregunto de una manera nerviosa la antigua habitante de equestria a su amiga, la cual seguía comiendo del ramen del rubio, al parecer había preparado un montón

-cierto- contesto de manera alegre la chica de pelo con forma de algodón de azúcar, llamando la atención de los demás –deberías aprender a cocinar Sasuke, de lo contrario no podas tener una linda chica, pues se te escapara al probar tu comida- comento con su típica sonrisa alegre, mientras que las palabras para el Uchiha eran tanto como un consejo, como un regaño y sin malas intensiones, mientras que los demás se reían levemente por las palabras de Pinkie Pie hacia el peli negro, el cual seguía con la vena en la frente, pero también tenía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, tal vez las palabras delicadeza o manera sutil no estaban en la cabeza de la peli rosa… pero por lo menos la chica era honesta

 ** _"sin duda esto no tiene precio"_** eran los pensamientos de Kurama, pues desde que llegaron veía todo lo que pasaba y hasta el momento las cosas se ponían mejor, solo esperaba ver que pasaría más adelante y cuál de los dos shinobis seria el que sufriera la humillación

Pasando el momento la gran mayoría había acabado de comer, estando satisfechos por lo preparado por el Uzumaki, aunque había dos cosas que le sorprendió a muchos de los presentes, lo primero fue que se la paso toda la noche cocinando, pero notaron que el rubio no mostraba sueño, era algo que para muchos era difícil, pues de ser así estaría cansado o quedándose dormido, pero al parecer no era así

La otra cosa era que el rubio llevaba comiéndose un total de 39 tazones de ramen y al parecer le cabía más espacio, pues la mayoría apenas podía con 2, 3 o hasta 4 o 5, aunque Rainbow trato de superarlo, pero no pudo pues llego hasta los 25 tazones, aunque Pinkie levaba la misma cantidad del rubio y al parecer podía seguir comiendo

-entonces, ¿que tienen preparado para esta tarde?- pregunto curiosa Sunset, pues tenía pensado en pasar la tarde con el Uchiha

-bueno por el momento solo quiero tomar un poco de aire… pero luego podemos hacer algo, nos vemos luego- comento el peli negro con un tono monótono y carente de emoción, solo para detenerse en la alumna de la princesa Celestia

-nos vemos luego… Sunset- chan- dijo el peli negro detrás de la mencionada, de una manera cariñosa, pero a la vez burlona

La eludida se sonrojo, tanto de molestia como de verguernza, aunque escucharon una pequeña risa burlona, lo que llamo la atención de los presente en la mesa, captando que el dueño de esa risa era del rubio

 _"que acabo de hacer"_ eran los pensamientos del Uchiha, que a pesar que afuera no mostraba nada, adentro se estaba regañando, pues desde que comenzó a llamar así a Sunset, no perdia oportunidad de decirle, pues le gustaba cuando se sonrojaba, pero olvido el pequeño detalle que estaba el rubio presente, al parecer hacer bromas era más fuerte que su pasión por el ramen

-¿con que Sunset- chan, eh?- pregunto el rubio a su amigo, el cual trago saliva por lo que había dicho, las demás no sabían que estaba pasando, pero para Rarity esa pregunta le causo cierta duda, es mas era como si algo importante fuera rebelado, aunque prefería que estuviera mas confirmado, pues podia ser lo que estaba pensando fuera cierto

-¿Qué significa el chan?- pregunto con curiosidad la semi pelirroja rubia, pues desde hace rato la llama así, además de que el peli negro dijo que no tenía idea de que se trataba y había dicho que era como un tipo de broma inofensiva, pero que lastimosamente su significado era desconocido, pues aun se busca su significado, obviamente era mentira, pues Sasuke descubrió que significaba lo mismo que en su dimensión, pero lo dijo para que no lo buscara por internet

-se suele usar como un sufijo, siendo algo de respeto, pues el no usarlo es algo malo- comento el Uzumaki de manera seria, en ese momento el Uchiha iba a retirarse a gran velocidad, lastimosamente solo fue capaz de dar un paso

-aunque cada uno tiene un significado- dijo el rubio de manera traviesa llamando la atención de los demás y haciendo que el hermano menor de Itachi se comenzara a avergonzar

-¿y eso sería?- pregunto con total curiosidad Rarity, al igual que sus demás amigas, en especial Sunset, aunque Sonata no entendía mucho lo que paso, por lo cual solo se quedo como espectadora ante lo que estaba pasando

-es como decir señorita, aunque más para referirse a una chica, en caso que se use en un chico es para que sea en diminutivo- fue lo que respondió el oji azul

-¿ósea si digo hermana- chan, etaria diciendo hermanita?- pregunto interesada Twilight

-exacto, aunque sigue siendo hermana mayor y no se puede utilizar para referirse a un/a hermano/a menor- comento el rubio, sorprendiendo a las chicas presentes por eso

 _"tal parece que no quería hacerme una broma"_ fueron los pensamientos del Uchiha, al pensar que su amigo no quería molestarlo… que equivocado estaba

-aunque también se usa para poder llamar a alguien con cariño, ¿le pedidas que sea tu novia?, Sasuke- pregunto de manera traviesa, haciendo que la oji verde se ponga roja de vergüenza por lo dicho por el rubio, mientras que el Uchiha se ponía rojo también, aunque estaba molesto también

 _"me equivoque, aun sigue como siempre"_ eran los pensamientos del peli negro que le daba disimuladas miradas de odio

-¿estás seguro querido?, puedes equivocarte- fue lo que dijo la chica con fino peinado

-muy seguro, después de todo Sasuke nunca llamo a alguien así, por lo que eres la primera en la que le interesa- comentaba con un tono burlón y travieso, lo que sorprendió a las amigas de Sunset, mientras que la antigua alumna de la princesa Celestia se ponía roja como un tomate o como una manzana bien madura, estando muy nerviosa y avergonzada, aunque quisieron ver como estaba el Uchiha, vieron que este no estaba, pensando que se había ido y cuando iban a decirle algo al rubio, quedaron atónicas con lo que veían

El Uchiha había tratado de golpear a su amigo, pero este había bloqueado sus dos puñetazos, también había bloqueado una patada del pie derecho del peli negro con su pierna izquierda, su cara estaba completamente roja, aunque se ponía notar que estaba muy enojado, al parecer lo que dijo lo molesto mucho

Sunset Shimmer se le quito la vergüenza y los nervios, viendo a los dos chicos atentamente, como pudo aparecerse el pelinegro frente al rubio de la nada y más encima sin hacer ruido

 _"quienes son ustedes dos"_ fueron los pensamientos de Sunset, que miraba fijamente a los dos shinobis, sin que sus amigas la notasen, pero el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de su mirada haciendo que se ponga un poco nervioso

El rubio movió sus brazos un poco, haciendo retroceder un poco al oji negro, todos los presentes estaban viendo eso preocupados, pues en cualquier momento podían pelear, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el Uchiha miro de reojo a Sunset, notando que los estaba mirando con atención

Y antes que Timber o su hermana detuvieran a los chicos, pasó algo que no se esperaban

-perdón Naruto… no fue mi intensión hacer esto- comento el ultimo Uchiha con cierta pena, al momento que se separaran ante la mirada de los demás, nadie se le vino a la mente que pasar eso, pues creyeron que iba a pelear ahí mismo

-no Sasuke, el que se debe de disculpar soy yo… no debí decir eso- fueran las sinceras del rubio que se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa, hecho que sorprendió a los demás, pero para las mane 7 fue algo positivo, aunque Sunset tenía sus dudas, pues algo le decía que eso era solo distracción

-bueno, voy a tomar un poco de aire- comento el peli negro que había salido para tomar un poco de aire fresco, mientras los demás se disponían a realizar las actividades del campamento

Afuera se podía apreciar como los estudiantes elegían que actividad realizar, en la pared para escalar se encontraba la directora Celestia, explicando que para poder escalar se necesitaba perseverancia y confianza, para luego retirarse

-¿podías subir más rápido Rarity?- fue la pregunta que hizo a su amiga Rainbow, que esperaba poder escalar la pared

-Rainbow Dash- le reclamo la chica con sombrero vaquero ante la impaciencia

-lo siento, pero estoy esperando desde que llegamos aquí- se disculpo pero con la impaciencia aun presente

-pues deberás esperar un poco más querida- comento Rarity a su amiga

-¿Cómo ella puede estar más cerca de la cima que tú, si comenzaron al mismo tiempo?- pregunto con cierta duda y molesta, al ver que la modista apenas estaba por llegar a la mitad, mientras que la peli azul le faltaba solo poco para poder subir, mientras que el rubio era el compañero en la actividad de escalar la pared

-¿entonces por qué no le pides a Naruto que te ayude cuando baje Sonata?- pregunto la versión humana del elemento de la honestidad, ante tal pregunta a la chica le apareció una sonrisa, pero cuando iba a preguntarle se fijo que Twilight venia hacia ellos

\- Twilight, tú me puedes ayudar- comento alegre la chica de pelo colorido y antes que pudiera decir algo la mencionada –voy por arnés- dijo para luego irse corriendo a buscar el implementó de seguridad, en ese mismo momento llego Sunset con Spike que se acerco a la peli morada, estas vieron como su amiga le faltaba poco, también vieron que la sirena ya estaba bajando, siendo ayudado por el rubio que estaba concentrado

 _" **valla deporte, no sabía que existía ese tipo de actividad física** " _comentaba el zorro mentalmente a su compañero

 _"si es cierto, además que solo usan sus manos"_ fue el comentario del rubio a su inquilino interno

 _" **en especial por que donde venimos esto lo podían hacer caminando , haciéndolo de una manera más facil** " _comento Kurama, al referirse la capacidad de caminar en las paredes , pudiendo realizar esa actividad de manera más rápida

 _"aunque también sería menos emocionante, pues el esfuerzo seria poco… aunque claro si se tratara de un ninja de la academia o con poca experiencia en el uso del chakra le sería difícil"_ comento ese punto el Uzumaki que tenía razón

 _" **ese es un bien punto, además de que esa chica tiene suerte de tener la confianza como alguien como tú** "_ fueron las palabras del biju que había escuchado el Uzumaki en su mente, mientras este tenía un leve sonrojo por las palabras que había dicho su compañero/ amigo

"no es para tanto" comentaba de manera avergonzada a uno de los hijos del sabio de los 6 caminos

 _" **aunque dudo que a esa chica le guste que le veas el trasero** "_ comento el zorro de las nueve colas con un tono burlón al hijo del cuarto hokage, el cual estaba tan rojo como cierta chica de ojos perlados y cuando el rubio estaba por decirle algo _" **no lo niegues, pues si lo haces no solo me estarías mintiendo a mí, sino que también lo estarías haciendo a ti** "_ fue lo que comento el zorro gigante con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

Dando un suspiro mental acepto lo que dijo su compañero, mientras maldecía a su maestro por haberlo convertido en un pervertido, todo sin que dejada de mirar a Sonata que ya había bajado del muro de escalar

-¿te encuentras bien Naruto?- pregunto preocupado Twilight, al ver como el rubio se había puesto rojo y cuando este había soltado un suspiro pensó que fue a causa que tenía fiebre, mientras que el rubio se ponía nervioso, al parecer no noto que había estornudado de verdad y no en su plano mental

-no… no es nada- comento el Uzumaki tratando de mantener la calma, pero aun con la cara como si fuera un tomate

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto la chica con lentes una vez mas

-si- fue la simple respuesta del rubio

-¿seguro?- ahora fue el turno de Sonata, que estaba al lado del Uzumaki y había escucha la pregunta de la Sparkle y al verlo con la cara como una manzana se había preocupado por su salud

-sí, no es nada- contesto de manera sincera, pero el color rojo no se iba de su cara

-¿en verdad te encuentras bien?- fue la pregunta de Sunset, pues a su criterio parecía que el rubio no decía la verdad

-sí- contesto Naruto, deseando que dejaran de preguntar

-¿seguro?, pareces un tomate o una manzana- fue esta vez el turno de la mascota de Twilight, pero eso izo que las tres chicas quedaran en shock, siendo el motivo de la dueña de Spike y su amiga el hecho que hablara frente al rubio y la peli azul y la peli azul fue por el simple hecho que el can hablase, en cuando al shinobi…

-no es nada, si es por el color de mi cara se pasara en unos minutos- pues al parecer al rubio no le impresiono en lo absoluto, pero antes que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, se sintió un pequeño temblor, todo estaría bien si no fuera que uno de los estudiantes encontrara polvo brillante, haciendo que los campistas se asustaran, pues podía tratarse de Gaia, pero había dos personas que no creían eso

 _"aquí pasa algo… si tan solo pudiera usar chakra, podia descubrir de manera rápida que es lo que está provocando esto"_ fueron los pensamientos de Minato que no pudo ver quien había dejado eso en el suelo, además aun tenía que permanecer en incógnito, pues algo le decía que tarde o temprano tenía que actuar, aparte que aun no sabía cuál era su objetivo aquí, por lo menos al momento de haber hecho su objetivo regresaría al cielo, siendo eso también un problema, pero lo mejor sería estar con la mente fría, solo pedía poder pasar un rato con su hijo

 _"esto es raro, Kurama, ¿por casualidad sentiste la energía de esa tal Gaia?"_ pregunto el rubio a su compañero, pues en ningún momento sintió como se moviera, además de que en la historia que le fue contara, no menciono que ese tal espíritu pudiera volar, por lo que le extraño que no hubiera huellas de sus pisadas

 _" **no mocoso, aunque siento una rara energía, pero es de manera leve, pero la siento lejos de aqui** " _fue la respuesta que recibió del zorro al parecer algo raro estaba pasando, solo esperaba que nada malo pasara

 **Mientras tantos, con Sasuke y el resto de taka, antes que sucediera el pequeño temblor**

Estaba el Uchiha con su antiguo equipo, los cuales estaban comiendo el ramen que había hecho Naruto, a pesar que no era de su comida favorita, tenían que darle crédito al rubio, pues estaba delicioso, sin duda alguna

-entonces, ¿Cuál sería el plan?- fue la pregunta del peli naranjo que había terminado de comer

-¿no deberíamos haber tenido esa conversación ayer?- fue la pregunta del espadachín de kiri, que había parado de comer, pero al terminal esa pregunta continuo comiendo

Escuchándose el suspiro de la única mujer presente, lo cual consiguió la atención de sus compañeros shinobis –tenemos que pasar desapercibido, si vino ahora es porque pudo hacerse el tiempo, además que sería sospechoso que valla solo a un lugar del cual no conoce- respondió a la pregunta de Suigetsu, el cual entendió por que el Uchiha no se había presentado el día de ayer, ante eso el Uchiha había puesto una mirada seria

-¿han podido detectar algo?- pregunto de manera directa, esperando que haya podido detectar algo

-lamentablemente no pudimos detectar a nadie- comento Jugo de manera calmada, mientras que alimentaba a unos pajaritos que se posaron en su hombro, ante esa noticia, más que calmarlo lo estaba preocupando, pues tarde o temprano descubrirían que vienen de otro lado

Eso se debía a que el día anterior, cuando le había mostrado su nueva técnica con el poder ocular de su ojo izquierdo, pensó que nadie lo había visto, pero se había equivocado, pues al parecer había pasado que una persona lo había notado… por lo cual tenían que actuar rápido, antes que descubran sus habilidades

-bueno… hace unos minutos pude notar una firma de chakra, solo que fue apenas de unos segundos… lo que no me dio tiempo suficiente para verificar de quién era y algo más, no supe si se trataba de un shinobi o algo más- comento la Uzumaki de manera seria, pues había detectado a una persona que había usado chakra, el problema fue que había sido de una manera inesperada y fue en poco tiempo, lo único que pudo hacer fue detectar cuando apareció y desapareció, ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar había sido el lugar donde fue que se encontraba

-¿Por qué el apuro?, después de todo no creo que sea algo de importante- comentaba el peli blanco sin interés, lo que provoco que el Uchiha soltara un suspiro de cansancio

-si bien venimos con buenas intensiones, pude notar que se dejan llevar por la apariencias- comento el ultimo Uchiha, debido a las cosas que había hecho, pues sería mal visto y incluso criticado, esp no le importaba mucho, el problema recaída en dos cosas

La primera era que podía ponerlos al descubierto y eso podía ser aprovechado por lo que estuvieran buscando, pues estos atacarían y la gran mayoría podía salir lastimada o en el peor de los casos, podían terminar matando a todos en el campamento

Lo segundo seria que también tratarían mal a Naruto, siendo que eso sería una injusticia… ya había sufrido por eso, por solo ser el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueves colas, no merecía pasar eso otra vez

De la nada se hubo un pequeño temblor –será mejor que vuelva, puede que se preocupen al no verme- comento para que no salieran a buscarlo y se encontraran con el trió que había venido, los otros tres presentes solo asistieron lo que había dicho el Uchiha, mientras veían como desaparecía entre una bola de humo

 **Volviendo al campamento**

Sin duda nadie sabía por qué se había provocado ese pequeño terremoto, pero tal parece que había sido por esa tal Gaia

por una leve distracción Rarity se había resbalado, por suerte gracias al arnés se salvo de caer

-ahh, ya me quiero bajar- comento la modista en un tono de suplica

-está bien- comento de manera tranquila Apple Jack, pero no podía bajar a su amiga –esto… se… atasco- comento la rubia vaquera que trataba de bajar a la peli morada, pero la cuerda se había se negaba a moverse

 _" **esto es extraño y a la vez interesante, al parecer hay una energía misteriosa** " _eran los pensamientos de Kurama, pues podía sentir las emergías que habían, pues sintió que lo que provocó el terremoto no fue ese personaje de la historia de miedo de ese chico peli verde, si no que había sido provocado por el accionar de esta por otra cosa

El biju planeaba dormir un rato cuando estaba todos los campistas comiendo, pero se había despertado de golpe al sentir un chakra

Dicho chakra lo conocía a la perfeccion, se trataba del padre del rubio, pero como era eso posible, después de todo el había muerto, por lo que decidió estar atento en caso de que aparezca de nuevo, podía ser un error, pero no perdía nada con intentar averiguar

Pero el zorro pudo ver como una pequeña aura rodea las manos de la Apple, al momento que jala la cuerda y la pobre de Rarity llega de un tirón hasta la parte alta del muro _" **interesante** " _fue el pensamiento al ver como esa extraña energía estaba en esa chica

Le recordaba cuando su contenedor activaba el modo sennin (ermitaño), aunque no podía compararlos en fuerza, pues a pesar que el rubio no se caracterizaba por fuerza bruta, tampoco era una persona débil, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de la hermana mayor de Sweet Bell, pues al parecer la rubia había soltado la cuerda, provocando que la modista cayera, pero lo que vio lo dejo atónico

El Uzumaki había dado un salto y atrapando la cuerda

El zorro de las nueve colas solo pudo suspirar por lo que había hecho el rubio, sin embargo no le regañaría, después de todo el no podía simplemente quedarse quieto en caso de que alguien fuera lastimado, aun así esperaba que nadie lo haya visto

Apple Jack vio que estaba el rubio con bigotes felinos frente a ella, pero en vez de preocuparse de eso se preocupo más en su amiga, ayudando al Uzumaki bajaron a Rarity

-APPLE JACK- grito de forma enojada a su amiga por la experiencia vivida, al momento que la directora Celestia se acercaba para preguntar qué paso

-no sé de un momento a otro Rarity había pasado a pesar como una pluma… te ayudo a quitarte el arnés- ofreció la vaquera tratando de despulparse con su amiga

-no aléjate- dijo de mala manera la modista mientras apuntaba sus dos manos al frente, sin embargo una especie de diamante plano salió de sus manos llevándose no solo a la oji verde, sino que también al oji azul, siendo llevados los dos hacia unos arbustos, ante la mirada de los presentes, sin que se dieran cuenta que el Uchiha se hacía presente, luego de regresar los tazones al comedor sin que nadie lo viera

 _"tal parece que los poderes que tienen son sorprendente, pero al parecer es la primera vez que lo están usando"_ pensó el peli negro al poder mirar lo que había ocurrido, tenía sus dudas que tan resistentes serian lo que salió de las manos de la versión humana del elemento de la generosidad

De los arbustos aparecieron el par de rubios, aunque podía ver que el Uzumaki estaba completamente mojado, además de que tenía el cachete derecho marcado una mano completamente roja, aparte de tener unas leves lágrimas, en cuanto a la versión humana del elemento de la honestidad de la armonía, pues tenía la cara tan roja como la fruta que cosechaba su familia… la razón

Pues cuando estaba por llegar a la orilla del lago, el Uzumaki sin pensarlo empujo a Apple Jack y cuando llego a tocar el agua del lago solo tuvo que aplicar chakra a sus pies para poder esquivar el diamante, el cual se quedo unos cuantos metros del rubio

Cuando se disponía a regresar con los demás pudo notar en la chica que tenía la cara roja -¿pasa algo Apple…- pero antes que pudiera responder la chica con pecas lo interrumpe

-pervertido- y le manda una cacheta, lo que paso es que cuando el hijo de Kushina lo empujo, sin querer había tocados los pechos

Lo que la Apple no sabia y que fue mala suerte del rubio, fue que su mano se cubrió de nuevo con esa aura naranja, causando que el rubio saliera hacia atrás y golpeara el diamante, para el final caer al lago

La hermana menor de Big Mac se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, aunque no se sentía culpable, aunque ver que el diamante tenía unas pequeñas grietas le hizo aparecer una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza… al parecer se le paso la mano

 _" **ja ja ja ja ja, esto sí que es divertido, me alegro estar despierto** "_ eran los pensamientos mientras se carcajeaba de la desgracia de su compañero, mientras el rubio intentaba ignorar las risas de su inquilino interno, mientras pensaba que la chica pegaba con la misma fuerza que su compañera, aunque gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido pudo aguantar un poco el golpe, aun así le dolió el golpe

Cuando salió del lago se disculpo con la Apple Jack, aunque no dudo en preguntar por qué lo había golpeado, aunque la chica se enojo por eso pues pensó que se hacia el loco o fingía demencia

Cuando esta menciono con la cara roja la parte que le había tocado el Uzumaki se puso tan rojo que dejaría en vergüenza a un tomate y de manera nerviosa le pedía perdón varias veces, al notar como se había puesto pudo notar que no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, por lo que lo perdono y le dijo que mejor se fueran con los demás, pero que no dijera nada de lo que había pasado, aunque aún seguía con la cara roja, sin mas regresaron con el resto de los campistas

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Sunset al par de rubios volver con estos, aunque ninguno pudo contestar a esa pregunta, más que nada por vergüenza

-bueno, al ver que solo se mojo uno y nadie salió lastimado es bueno, lo mejor es que se vaya a cambiar de ropa- comento la directora de la preparatoria de canterlot al shinobi, mientras que una avergonzada Apple Jack desviaba la mirada

 _"claro… nadie salió lastimado"_ pensaba el rubio levemente molesto, pues a fines de cuentas no fue su intención de tocar esa parte del cuerpo de su compañera, pero al parecer esos momentos desafortunados de su vida no lo dejarían, sin más decidió irse a su carpa para cambiarse de ropa

 _"diablos"_ pensó el Uchiha al ver donde había sido empujado su compañero había dos zangos en el suelo hacia el lago, eso no era el problema, el problema era que Sunset estaba mirando el suelo con sospecha, pero al percatarse de ser observada por el shinobi, desvío la mirada a otro lado con un leve sonrojo, sin más que hacer se fue de ahí junto con Twilight y Spike

 _"al parecer tanto Naruto como su amigo están escondiendo algo… pero que será"_ eran los pensamientos de de la semi rubia y pelirroja, pues no era nada normal lo que había visto con lo que había pasado con los dos ninjas

-al parecer no somos las únicas con un poder increíble- comento con alegría a la Sparkle, la cual solo negó con la cabeza, pues a su criterio la magia que tenia no era algo bueno, aunque se extraño con lo que había dicho

-bueno, por el momento es mejor conversarlo con las demás del tema- propuso la antigua unicornio, pues podían hablar de la nueva magia que estaban adquiriendo, como también saber cuál sería la que tenían los dos shinobis, aparte que tenían que tener cuidado con la sirena presente

-tienes razón, por el momento tenemos otras cosas- comento la versión humana del elemento de la magia a su amiga

-tienes razón, además sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- le comento con toda confianza, aunque más para poder molestarla

-que bueno, pues te quería pedir ser tu madrina- esa pregunta confundió a la oji verde

-¿a qué te refieres Twilight?- no dudo en preguntar la chica a su amiga, la cual puso una leve sonrisa maliciosa y burlona

-cuando te cases con el amigo de Naruto- le comento de manera traviesa, mientras que Sunset se ponía como una manzana bien madura, pero antes que pudiera reclamarle o negarle

-AAAHHHH- fue el grito que había escuchado del comedor del campamento, reconociéndolo como la responsable de eso como Fluttershy, fueron allí para poder ver por qué había gritado la fanática de los animales, llegando en unos pocos minutos al comedor del campamento

-¿Fluttershy qué pasó?- fue la pregunta de su Sunset, encentando a la peli rosa con Pinkie Pie, la cual estaban preparando galletas, pero había masa de galleta esparcido en la mesa, aunque la que respondió a esa pregunta fue la chica amante de las fiestas y la diversión

-bueno estábamos Fluttershy y yo preparando galletas, pero noto que unas galletas les faltaran chispitas de colores, por lo cual le hecho a las que les faltaban, pero luego noto que las otras tienen pocas, por lo que le doy- decía de una manera alegre la chica que había agitado un poco las chispas en su mano

Solo para que al momento que estas sean tiradas a la masa para galletas tenga un brillo rosa y al momento de hacer contacto con la preparación en la mesa esta exploto, salpicando a las recién llegadas al comedor del campamento –bueno eso mismo paso pero hace rato- comento lo ultimo Pinkie, en eso entran Rarity y Apple Jack

-tal parece ser que tenemos nuevos poderes mágicos- comento Sunset al percatarse de las nuevas habilidades que poseían, sin duda era un hecho que había sorprendido a las chicas, pero sin saber que eran escuchadas por alguien más desde afuera

 _"interesante, no pensé que la magia existiera… pero al parecer si existe, sin duda nunca creí que viera esto"_ eran los pensamientos del peli negro, que había seguido a las chicas sin que se dieran cuenta y pudo escuchar lo que habían dicho, de la nada había entrado Rainbow en un borrón de velocidad, al parecer había obtenido una gran velocidad, pues había llegado a la cuidad en unos pocos minutos

-pero hay un tema importante que tenemos que tener en cuenta- comento la antigua alumna de la princesa Clestia, dándole curiosidad al Uchiha por esas palabras

-ya sabemos que tenemos que mantener a margen esta nuevas habilidades de la sirena- comento Rainbow al pesar que era eso lo que su amiga se refería, solo para mirar como negaba con la cabeza

-ese no es el tema del que les quiero hablar- comento de forma seria a sus amigas

-¿entonces qué seria eso tan importantes?- pregunto la modista queriendo que era lo de suma importancia

-al parecer Sasuke como Naruto nos están escondiendo algo- declaro con seriedad Sunset, haciendo que las presentes estén atónicas por esas palabras, podrá ser cierto que sus dos nuevos amigos les escondieran algo, sin duda nadie se espero eso

Afuera estaba el Uchiha que había escuchado esa declaración, pese que por fuera estuviera tranquila, por dentro estaba nervioso, no podía creer que ya estaban sospechando de ellos, sabía que este momento llegaría, pero que no fuera tan pronto _"mierda…"_ fue lo único que podía pensar en ese momento

 **Espero que les haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, como pudieron leer en el capitulo las cosas van tranquilas en el campamento siendo el segundo día, ademas de pasar varios sucesos inesperados, aunque creo que habra una pregunta que varios me dirán y seria "en serio Black, también vas a poner a Apple Jack interesada en el rubio", pues la verdad esta pareja se me hace interesante, debido a la gran mayoría de cosas que tienen en común, como que son personajes que se esfuerzan, ademas de mostrar una gran perseverancia y siempre seguir con sus ideales, ademas que es un pequeño homenaje al fanfic kunoichi de equestria de kachorro.**

 **recuerden comentar lo que les gusto, como también dar sus ideas para la historias (sean buenas o malas toda critica se acepta, menos la que no tenga argumentos y solo sea insultos, esa simplemente se ignorada) ademas de dar una respuesta al acertijo que di en capítulos anteriores (como también poner esta historia en favoritos, solo si quieren, es opcional), sin mas nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


	9. Cap 8: campamento everfree part 4 de ¿?

**que tal, aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**

 **en caso que no hayan leido mi otra historia (** **naruto kitsune pony** **), deben de saber que mi notebook murió, por lo se me hizo difícil el continuar escribiendo, ademas de que perdí parte de lo que había escribido, por fortuna pude rescatar parte de lo que habia escrito, como también las ideas para poder continuar la historia, lamentablemente no sabre si habrá actualizaciones mas seguidas, pero lo que si es seguro es que no dejare esta historia de lado**

 **Haseo 55: agradezco tu sinceridad como** **también la paciencia que tienes para esperar por un capitulo nuevo, puede que notes que los capítulos estén a un ritmo lento, pero es solo que quiero que esta saga dure unos capítulos mas, lo de Naruto y AJ, bueno eso lo dejaría mas algo como votación, de que si lo dejo o lo saco del fic.**

 **la interacción entre el rubio y la sirena sera mas adelante, pues por el momento tratare hacer que los demás acepten a la peli azul (cosa que sera dificil, pero no imposible).**

 **Dr. Dark-red : lamento no poder darte en el gusto, pero no puedo centrarme en Sasuke al 100% en esta historia, mas por que la idea de esta es mostrar el cambio que tuvo el Uchiha, mas para mostrarle al rubio que cambio su actitud, bueno lo de los enemigos, pues digamos que es mas para que la historia sea mas emocionante, pues el Uchiha seria capaz de acabar con la gran mayoría de los enemigos que aparecen con facilidad.**

 **rex559: a lo que me refiero con lo de escalar, me refería mas a como un pasatiempo, algo que es para entretenerse y no un entrenamiento, lo de Sasuke, simplemente trato de hacer que muestre mas emociones y lo de Naruto... bueno, puede que sea cierto, pero eso seria mas el de la primera parte y el del shippuden, ademas que lo de comer ramen era mas un pasatiempo, por lo que en esta historia me enfocare mas en un Uzumaki que sepa cocinar.**

 **sin mas nos leemos al final**

 **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**

 **Cap. 8: campamento everfree parte 4 de ¿?,** **la calma antes de la tormenta parte 2**

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- fue la pregunta que hizo la chica de lentes a su amiga. Mientras que sus demás amigas también se estaban preguntando con curiosidad por el comentario de Sunset Shimmer, además de que el Uchiha escuchada todo atentamente sin que se dieran cuenta

\- me refiero que al parecer tienen magia, no sé si tienen o no, pero al perecer pueden realizar cosas que sería complicadas de explicar- comento manteniendo la seriedad en sus palabras

-¿cómo?- pregunto Rarity curiosa por lo que estaba escuchando

-ayer pude ver como Sasuke iba a caerse al lago- comento pero es interrumpida por una de sus amigas

-aguarda un momento, ¿el que se había caído al agua no fue Naruto?, como es posible que digas que se iba a caer Sasuke, pero el que estaba en el agua era Naruto- fue lo que comento con duda Rainbow, pues el que se encontraba en el lago era el rubio y no el peli negro

-pues aunque no lo crean, pude ver que donde estaba parado Sasuke había cedido, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi que el que estaba en su lugar estaba Naruto- comento diciendo lo que había visto el día anterior

Esa declaración sorprendió a sus amigas, pero más al usuario del sahringan, pues al parecer fue la única persona que había visto lo que había hecho, sin duda no podía creer que pasaba eso, pero al final de cuentas estaba pasando

-¿lo que quieres decir con esto?- fue la pregunta que hizo Apple Jack con precaución, pues algo le decía que iban a venir problemas

-quiero decir que podían tramar algo- comento Sunset, pero es interrumpida otra vez mas

-no creo que ninguno de los dos sea alguien malo, pues a mi parecer los dos son buenas personas- comento Fluttershy de manera tranquila, defendiendo a los dos shinobis

-lo que dice Fluttershy es cierto, a pesar de que Sasuke no sea alguien que le gusta sonreír como su amigo, es mas puede a veces querer estar solo, pero al final se nota que es una buena persona- comento Pinkie Pie con su típica sonrisa, mientras que el aludido no sabía si estar ofendido por lo que dijo o estar contento por eso

-no podemos juzgarlos, pues no sabemos muchos de ellos- fue lo dicho por Twilight a sus amigas

-tienes razón, al fin de cuentas no podemos juzgarlos… aunque aún tengo mis sospechas de ellos- fue el comentario en derrota de Sunset, solo para sentir en su hombro derecho la mano de la Sparkle, para mirar en su cara una leve sonrisa

\- no creo que tengan malas intensiones, pues pude sentir cuando estaba con Naruto una calma y calidez, no creo que una persona con esa características sea alguien malo- comento la chica con lentes, mientas las demás le daban a razón en eso

-bueno, tienes razón en eso- fue lo que dijo la oji verde _"solo espero que no pase nada malo"_ eran los pensamientos de ella, pero hay algo que es real y es que no siempre ocurren las cosas como uno quiere

 **Mientras tanto, en la tienda donde estaban los dos ninjas**

el Uzumaki estaba cambiándose toda la ropa, debido a lo que había pasado hace rato, momento en el que el zorro decidió tomar una pequeña siesta mientras se encontraba en la carpa, sin embargo no había notado que era observado

afuera de la carpa, abriendo levemente la entrada, estaba Sonata, la cual veía como el rubio se quitaba la ropa y estaba por ponerse la otra muda de ropa seca

 _"es… bastante… bonito"_ pensó la peli azul, pues a pesar de que solo veía la espalda del shinobi se podía notar que tenía un cuerpo bien formado, teniendo las mejillas con un leve enrojecimiento, solo para mirar la parte donde la espalda termine y sus mejillas comiencen a botar levemente vapor, además de que le caiga de la boca saliva de los dos lados de la comisura de los labios y una leve línea roja bajara de su nariz

 _"esto es el cielo"_ pensaba la sirena que no despegaba la miraba del cuerpo del oji azul, queriendo ver la parte de adelante, solo para comenzar a pensar en temas subidos de tono

 **Mientras tanto en canterlot high**

En una de las salas se podía ver a los estudiantes realizando sus actividades, estando en unas de las mesas estaban las dos hermanas de Sonata realizando sus deberes, re depende, de la nada la oji morada había dejado caer su lápiz sin razón aparente

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto la peli naranja preocupada por su hermana

-no sé cómo explicarlo, pero…- decía la chica con duda en su voz

-¿Qué no puedes explicar?- pregunto la antigua sirena con curiosidad a lo que su hermana iba a decir

-pues… sentí que… Sonata… tenia pensamientos… pervertidos- decía Blaze con nerviosismo, teniendo la cara un sonrojó y hablando entre cortado

-oh, ya veo- le contesto la peli naranja con una leve sonrisa –tal parece que Sonata ya está pensando en esos temas y…- hizo una leve pausa –parece que tienes celos al pensar que pueda tener relaciones con ese rubio- comento con una sonrisa y tono burlón, mientras que Aria estaba toda roja de la vergüenza, pero en vez de contestarle de manera brusca o de mala gana por lo que escucho, solo decidió ignorarla y seguir con sus cosas, mientras que Adagio se reía de la cara que tenía su hermana

 **Volviendo al campamento everfree**

En el campamento se estaba escondiendo el sol en el horizonte, mientras que los campistas estaban haciendo lámparas flotantes, esa actividad había sorprendido a los tres shinobis

 _"no pensé que hacían estas cosas en esta dimensión"_ pensaba el cuarto hokage con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver lo que estaban haciendo los estudiantes

En una de las mesas se podía ver como Pinkie adornaba la lámpara con el dulce blanco y rosas y otros colores

-¿Por qué pones eso?- fue la duda que tuvo Rarity por las acciones que tenía su amiga

-pues para que se vea hermosa y deliciosa- fue la simple respuesta que recibió de la imperativa chica

 _"incluso en las manualidades le pone cosas dulces"_ pensaba el Uchiha que veía como ponía los malvaviscos como adorno en la lámpara, en una mesa aparte se encontraba Twilight, pues al perecer trato de estar sola, pero no conto que se sentara con ella el rubio y la peli azul y para no ser grosera dejo que se quedaran, aparte de estar con su mascota, la cual miraba al lado de su dueña como hacían las lámparas

 _"como me gustaría hablar"_ pensaba Spike con pena, pues no podía hablar estando el Uzumaki o la Dusk, aunque se les había olvidado saber si es que el Uchiha sabía que el perrito podía hablar o que esa información la sabia su amigo

La peli morada estaba adornando la lámpara con lunas y estrellas, mientras que la peli azul hacía varios dibujos de notas musicales. Mirando lo que estaba haciendo el rubio noto que había un patrón de kanjis en un leve orden, curiosa vio como estaba adornada la lámpara del Uzumaki, pues le parecía interesante como estaba decorado, pero no pudo seguir mirando la lámpara, pues en ese momento Daisy había declarado que iban a encender las lámparas y lanzarlas al cielo

-vaya, sus lámparas son hermosas- comento Sonata elogiando el decorado de las lámparas del rubio y de la peli morada

-tienes razón, incluso la tuya es bonita- comento el peli verde que apareció al frente de los tres, ocasionando que soltara una pequeña risa por lo que había dicho – aunque es raro que no hayas dibujado nada, ¿acaso dibujas mal?- pregunto el hermano de la directora del campamento al shinobi que estaba al frente de él, pues tenía dudas si no era bueno dibujando o era porque le daba vergüenza

El Uzumaki mostro una leve sonrisa antes de responder – de hecho si hice un dibujo- dicho eso le dio la vuelta a la lámpara, revelando el dibujo de un zorro anaranjado, con unas orejas que parecían a un conejo, además de poseer pulgares en las patas delantera y tener 9 colas, esa imagen sorprendió a los tres presentes

-es un lindo dibujo de un zorro- fue el comentario de la peli azul que miraba la imagen en la lámpara del ninja de la hoja

-es un buen dibujo, ¿aunque por que posee 9 colas?- preguntó Timber al notar que el zorro poseía esa cantidad de colas

-Eso es un kyubi- comento Twilight al ver mejor el dibujo que adornaba la lámpara del rubio –se le conoce como un animal mitológico del oriente, el cual dependiendo del total de sus colas demuestra su poder, siendo la cantidad de 9 lo máximo que puede tener- fue la explicación de la peli morada, sorprendiendo a los presentes, además de llamar la atención de cierto ser que se encontraba en el interior de uno de los shinobis

 _" **interesante, al parecer en esta dimensión tienen un conocimiento de mi, aunque no sé si tienen una información parecida a los de mi hermanos o solo saben de mi** " _eran los pensamientos de Kurama por lo dicho por la Sparkle, pues le parecía curioso por ese dato que acababa de escuchar

-vaya, sin duda se nota que sabes mucho- comento el rubio elogiando a la chica con lentes

-no sabía eso, pero gracias por contarnos, se nota que eres una persona lista- comentaba la peli azul a la versión humana de la princesa de la amistad, la cual había provocado que se sonrojada levemente por las palabras dichas

\- no es para tanto, al fin de cuentas me gusta estudiar- respondió de manera humilde, pues era un hecho que a la chica le gustaba estudiar y sabia eso debido a que lo había leído cuando estaban viendo mitologías de otros países

El peli verde no sabía qué hacer o decir, pues trataba de acercarse a Twilight, pero por más que lo intentara no podía pasar un rato con ella, pero sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por la voz de su hermana, la cual los estaba llamando para poder encender las lámparas y hacer que asciendan al cielo

Todos los campistas estaban preparándose para encender las lámparas, estando los dos shinobis y las mane seven, además de estar la sirena, si bien la mayoría no le era agradable la presencia de Sonata, tanto como Pinkie Pie como Fluttershy le habían dado una oportunidad a la peli azul

Siendo el segundo día en el campamento la Dusk se había comportado de buena manera, pues en ningún momento mostro que quería venganza por lo que había pasado en la competencia musical que había pasado, además de que no estaba sospechando que había magia en el campamento, aunque aun había desconfianza con la peli azul, siendo Raibow Dash, la que no dejaba de desconfiar en la sirena

todos estaban preparándose para poder lanzar las lámparas al cielo, las cuales habían sido encendidas por la directora Celestia y su hermana la sub- directora Luna

-¿listo?, y ahora- fue lo que dijo Daisy de manera alegre, haciendo que todos lanzaran sus lámparas, haciendo que estas subieran al cielo, aunque algo que nadie se podía explicar era que la lámpara de la chica con pelo de algodón de azúcar se elevara al cielo, sin duda era impresionante el ver como se elevada y debían de reconocer que era hermosa, además de que se veía deliciosa

Sin duda alguno todos pensaron que no iba a elevarse, debido que el peso que tenia debido a los dulces blancos que abordaban la lámpara harían imposible de que el subiera al cielo, pero lo que veían les decía de que se habían equivocado, pero lo que nadie sabía era de que el Uzumai había visto como adornaba la lámpara Pinkie y viendo que no se elevaría por el peso de los malvaviscos, decidió hacer un pequeño sello que disminuía su peso, colocando sin que nadie lo viera

 _"tal parece que aprendiste fuinjutsu, me pregunto cuánto sabes"_ eran los pensamientos que tenía el Uchiha al ver lo que había hecho

 _"sin duda tu madre estaría orgulloso de ti"_ eran los pensamientos del relámpago amarillo al ver lo que había hecho su hijo

 **Dimensión shinobi, prisión de konoha**

En plena guerra varios internos intentaron escapar, lastimosamente para esas personas que intentaron ser libres fueron encontrados por los Zetsus blancos o uno que otro ninja revivido, muriendo apenas fueron visto, por lo que la mayoría prefirió quedarse en la prisión por su propia seguridad

Después de que la cuarta guerra haya terminado varios de los prisioneros intentaron escapar una vez más, lastimosamente no pudieron llegar lejos, pues varios de los ninjas de la gran alianza shinobi impidieron que se escaparan

Tras el paso de los dos años, la prisión aun se usaba, aunque la gran mayoría de los convictos que iban a parar eran más ladrones simples o civiles, siendo rara vez un shinobi, aunque era más un chunin o genin y rara vez era un jonin, siendo como el 10% o 15% y el resto era simples ladrones con mala suerte

Actualmente en la prisión había un 60% de los convictos eran entre civiles, ladrones simples y asesinos comunes, un 25% en ninjas entre genin y chunin, además de que uno que otro asesino más experimentado y el 15% en shinobis mas experimentados, siendo chunin de elite a jonin, los cuales se les tenia a los ultimo con cadena perpetua debido a los actos que cometieron

Sin embargo hace una semana uno de los prisioneros había desaparecido, a pesar de ser un ninja peligroso no se le dio mucha importancia, pues no se encontraba en condiciones para moverse, por lo tanto no significaba una amenaza, aunque aun estaba la duda de cómo desapareció, aunque la verdad para muchos no les importaba mucho por qué ocurrió eso, por lo que simplemente lo consideraron que se había muerto de manera natural… como se habían equivocado

Siendo de noche en la prisión, se pudo apreciar una explosión en unos de los costados de esta, sonando una alarma, el responsable de eso había dormido a la gran mayoría de guardias con somníferos, además de que el resto se estaba encargando de los demás prisioneros

-vamos síganme, si llegamos en una hora, les daré de esas delicias que les di- comento el enmascarado que usando un shunshin para poder salir lo más rápido del lugar, solo para que a los pocos segundos se levantara dos estelas de polvo, las cuales habían seguido al responsable de las explosiones en la prisión, sin saber que había sido visto por un anbu, el cual se dirigió hacia la torre del hokage

 **Torre del hokage**

En la torre del líder de la aldea se encontraba Kakashi, además de estar Shikamaru, Sai y Sakura, siendo la ultima que se encontraba extremadamente enojada

-ese maldito baka… se fue sin avisar…- comento la alumna de la sennin de las babosas con mucha furia –cuando le ponga las manos- sin pensarlo dio un golpe a uno de los muebles que se encontraban en la oficina del hokage, rompiéndolo en el acto, además de casi romper el piso y la pared

-Sakura, te pediré que te tranquilices, de lo contrario te pediré que te retires…- fueron las palabras severas del alumno del cuarto hokage, y antes que pudiera decir algo la kunoichi –te recuerdo que pese sea tu sensei, también soy el hokage, por lo que tienes que mostrarme el debido respeto- comento el antiguo ninja que copia con seriedad en su mirada

-pero…- intento justificarse la Haruno, solo para callarse con la mirada seria del peli plateado

-sin excusas Haruno- san, esto es la oficina del hokage, no puedes simplemente enojarte y comenzar a romper todo lo que se encuentre cerca de ti- regaño Kakashi la la peli rosa que solo asentía en silencio

-el tiene razón Sakura, tienes que comportarte ante él, puede que haya sido tu sensei, pero en estos momentos es el hokage, por lo cual debes de comportarte como es debido ante su presencia- comentaba la nieta del primer kage de konoha, que entraba con su alumna Shizune, la cual era acompañada por su mascota Tonton, el cual había cambiado su color a negro

\- lady Tsunade, Shizune- neechan, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- pregunto Sakura con extrañes al ver a su maestra y a su compañero en el campo medico, pues no sabía por qué se encontraban aquí

-bueno, está aquí por un tema relacionado con Naruto- ante lo declarado por el peli plateado la Haruno miro a la quinta hokage, la cual le dio una leve sonrisa con un suspiro

-que te puedo decir, me preocupa ese cabeza hueca- comento con cierta alegría, pues el Uzumaki era importante en su vida, no solo por que el la había hecho ver que estaba mal el hecho de que culpara a la aldea por la muerte de su hermano y la persona que amo, pues de seguir así hubiera ignorado el sueño que los dos tenia, siendo un insulto de su parte, aparte que era su ultimo familiar, debido a que los Uzumakis y los Senjus eran parientes lejanos

-por lo que paceré ese rubio causa muchos problemas… aunque en esta ocasión no sería uno apropósito, más bien es uno que se provoco de la nada… aun así sigue siendo problemático- comentaba el Nara con su típica actitud de flojera, mientras estaba fumando un cigarrillo

-cómo es posible que a mí me reten por romper cosas, pero a Shikamaru no le digan nada por estar fumando aquí- comento Sakura molesta por el claro favoritismo que tenia el chico con peinado de piña

-bueno, la razón por la que dejo a Shikamaru este fumando en mi oficina, es la misma razón por la cual yo llegaba tarde a cualquier lado y daba una mala excusa por el atraso- comento el ex ninja que copia con nostalgia en sus palabras, lo que hizo que los demás comprendieran a que se refería el actual hokage, lo que provoco que la peli rosa se avergonzada por lo que había comentado

-en fin, como saben Naruto no se encuentra en su departamento, es mas no se encuentra ni en esta aldea o en otras de las aldeas, pues hemos recibidos mensajes de los otros kages, preguntando por Naruto, lo que indica que no se encuentra en otra aldea ninja- comento el alumno de Asuma Sabutori con seriedad

-es cierto, además que no aviso que iba a salir- comento con cierta molestia Sakura por lo que había hecho el oji azul

-puede que Naruto no sea una persona que siga mucho las reglas que uno le da, pero esto no es normal en el, pues las veces que se ha ido sin avisar siempre volvía después de unas horas- comento con preocupación Shizune, pues a pesar de saber que el rubio era capaz de defenderse por su cuenta (omitiendo que es actualmente uno de los shinobis mas fuertes en los países elementales), pero aun así se preocupaba por el rubio

-por lo que uno de los anbus había encontrado un mensaje- comento Kakashi mientras sacaba un mensaje entre sus cosas se lo mostro a la sennin de las babosas, el cual leía lo que decía el papel, sorprendiéndose con lo que decía

-como pudo leer lady Tsunade, Sasuke Uchiha necesito la ayuda de Uzumaki Naruto, tal parece necesita su ayuda- fue el comentario que había soltado el chico con peinado de piña al fijarse que la rubia había terminado de leer

-¿cómo es posible que necesite de su ayuda?, después de todo tanto él como Naruto serian los shinobis mas fuertes actualmente- pregunto con duda la oji verde, pues era un hecho que los dos ninjas habían alcanzado un poder comparados con los que poseían Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, además de considerarse los shinobis más poderosos actualmente

-tal parece lo hace para poder pasar de incognito- fue el comentario calculador del Nara, pues como ninja tenían que evitar a toda costa llamar la atención, además de que tal parece no se encontraba en las naciones elementales, debido las indicaciones que tenia… aparte de la mención del portal a otra dimensión

-bueno si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no lo contacto con usted hokage- sama?- pregunto con duda Sakura, siendo lo más obvio que hacer

-te recuerdo Sakura que Sasuke no cuenta con tanta confianza con los demás shinobis- comento Kakashi con seriedad, pues le recordaba que el Uchiha había sido abandonado la aldea, por lo que se había vuelto un ninja renegado, por lo que la mayoría aun no tiene confianza en el peli negro

-además de que en la única persona que puede confiar es en Naruto, por eso fue que le pidió ayuda a él, pues dudo mucho que otro le hubiera prestado ayuda si este le hubiera pedido ayuda…- comento de manera pensativa el Nara, pues lo que decía era cierto –aunque dudo que Naruto haya ido inmediatamente- declaro sabiendo la razón por la que había ido de manera inmediato

-tal parece que hacer problemas de manera rápida y fácil es un talento de ese gaki- decía la kunoichi mas fuerte que había en los países elementales, mientras que los demás asentían ante esa declaración

Dando un suspiro de cansancio el sexto hokage, sin duda este trabajo no podía ser más difícil

-bueno… por lo menos no puede empeorar- comento la peli rosa tratando de levantar el ánimo en el lugar, solo para que a los pocos segundos un anbu con máscara de tigre entro para informarle algo importante al kage

-lo que faltaba…- comento el peli plateado con resignación, dando otro suspiro cansado

-entonces, ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?- pregunto Shikamaru que había terminado de fumar

-bueno, lo que haremos será enviar a un equipo para verificar cual es el problema que tiene el Uchiha y ayudarlo en lo que podamos, luego pediremos que Naruto venga y nos ayude a detener a los presos que han escapado- comentaba Kakashi el plan que tenía planeado realizar

-espere un momento, ¿entonces que hace aquí lady Tsunade?- fue la pregunta de la Haruno, pues no entendía por qué estaba aquí su maestra

-simple, era estada a cargo de la aldea por el momento- fue la simple respuesta dada por el chico con peinado de piña, sorprendiendo a la oji verde por la respuesta dada

-esta misión se consideraría como rango S, debido a que se trata literalmente fuera de las naciones elementales, por lo que no sabemos cuáles seria las amenazas con las que nos vamos a encontrar- comentaba el antiguo portador del sharingan, explicando la razón por la que iba

 _"además de que me aburro un montón con tanto papeleo"_ pensó con un una leve sonrisa, teniendo un pretexto para poder salir a la acción y dejar ese trabajo de papeleo

-entendido, ¿Quiénes será los que lo van a acompañar?- pregunto la ninja médica

-bueno, esos serian Sai y tú, debido a que la mayoría sigue en misión, además que con nosotros tres será suficiente- declaro Kakashi que se paro para prepararse a salir –ya hay que partir, Sai nos espera en la puerta de la entrada de la aldea- comento para salir, siendo seguido por su única alumna, mientras que el resto se despedía y deseaba suerte en su misión

-solo espero que nada malo le pase- comentaba la rubia que miraba por la ventana de la oficina

-solo el tiempo nos dirá lo que ocurrida- comentaba el peli negro, retirándose a su casa a descansar, pronto vendría más trabajo, algo que le iba quitar mucho tiempo y le daría poco para poder dormir

 **Dimensión paralela de equestria, campamento everfree**

Era de noche y todos los campistas ya se encontraban en sus tiendas, todos durmiendo de lo más tranquilo, bueno exceptuando una persona

Twilight tenía un sueño en donde se encontraba sola, cerca de una fogata encendida, mirando el fuego como se movía en el aire, de la nada el cielo se oscureció, por lo que decidió retirarse, pero al mirar atrás encontró una escena que le hizo helar la sangre

-no…- dijo en estado de shock, pues estaban todos los campistas, incluyendo a los dos encargados del campamento, la directora, su hermana y el supervisor, todos estaban tirados en el suelo boca abajo, todos como si fueran unas estatuas, poco a poco los ojos de la peli morada se llenaba de pequeñas lagrimas, mirando con impotencia los cuerpos de todos en el suelo

De la nada una risa maléfica comenzó a escucharse, la cual sonaba más fuerte, del fuego de la fogata salía la versión maligna de la chica con lentes, que la miraba de una manera arrogante

-no te puedes deshacerte de mí, tarde o temprano volveré y todos estarán bajo mis pies- comentó el ser alado con malicia, pero lo que no se espero fue una pregunta de la Sparkle

-¿por qué?- pregunto con un tono de voz fría dándose la vuelta, mientras su pelo le tapaba los ojos, aunque se notaba como lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-¿Qué cosa?- contesto con una pregunta la chica alicornio, con un tono burlón, pues sabía a la perfección lo que le estaban preguntando

-¿Por qué ellos están así?, no te hicieron nada y los lastimaste- fue el reclamo de Twilight, la cual levando la mirada, viendo a su contraparte con una mirada de enojo, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, la chica alada lejos de sentirse intimidada por la mirada que recibía, se puso a reír de manera burlona

-¿pues qué es lo que esperabas que hiciera?, esto es solo un ejemplo de lo que voy a hacer cuando sea libre, además que le ira peor a los que se me opongan- declaro de manera burlona y oscura, para luego comenzar a reír de manera fuerte

Viendo como Twilight tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, dando a entender que no iba a hacer algo, ver eso provoco que su risa aumentara de gran manera, cuando estaba dispuesta a saltarle encima para volver al mundo real

-NADIE TE PRODRA AYUD...-

-CALLENSE YA MALDITA SEA, DEJEN DORMIR AL PROJIMO- grito el rubio que había detenido lo dicho por la corrupta chica alicornio, haciendo que las dos chicas presentes miraban al Uzumaki con una gota de sudor que caía detrás de su cabeza, de repente la chica alada se encontraba sola, dando a entender que la peli morada había despertado

-me quede sola aquí- comento el ser para sí misma, para a los segundos ser rodeada por una aura negra de depresión

Twilight despertaba de su sueño, aunque lo había hecho de manera natural, aunque su cara era de poker face –eso sí que fue raro- fue lo que dijo a la nada, mirando a sus dos compañeras dormir, sin pensarlo más se levanto, no le importaba que fuera media noche, se iría a casa

-Twilight… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto su mascota que se había despertado de la nada, mirando a su dueña que estaba ya vestida y estaba empacando sus cosas para poder irse

-nos vamos Spike- fue lo único que dijo mientas ya estaba lista, salió de la tienda, siendo seguido por su perrito que había suspirado antes de salir y seguir a su dueña, sin que los dos se dieran cuenta se había despertado Sunset, que veía preocupado a su amiga, que decidió levantarse para seguir a su amiga… aunque no fue la única que se había despertado, aunque la peli azul al fijarse que estaba sola una idea se le vino a la mente, poniéndola triste

 **Antes de que Twilight despertara**

-vamos hermano, mejor hace eso en la mañana- comentaba Gloriosa que veía a su hermano llevar un carro al bosque, resulta que había cortado madera para el fuego, pero se había olvidado que el carro para la leña, por lo que decidió buscar el carro, aunque se había encontrado con su hermana

-no tienes de que preocuparte, además de que es preferible que lo haga ahora- comento mientras se dirigía a buscar la leña donde la había cortado –además de que no voy a causar tanto ruido- comento de manera burlona por la cara que tenía su hermana

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto dudosa

-claro, te aseguro que nadie despertada- comento con una sonrisa en su cara

-CALLENSE YA MALDITA SEA, DEJEN DORMIR AL PROJIMO- fue el grito que se escucho en uno de las tiendas, sacando a los dos una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza por el grito que había escuchado

-tal parece que unos de los campistas tiene el sueño ligero- comento Daisy con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras el peli verde solo le daba la razón en eso, mejor iba a traer la leña, llendose por la madera cortada, mientras que su hermana se había ido a acostar, no sin antes pedirle a su hermano que apenas terminara de traer la leña se fuera a la cama, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermano para luego irse al bosque

 **Dentro de la tienda de los dos shinobis**

-CALLENSE YA MALDITA SEA, DEJEN DORMIR AL PROJIMO- reclamo gritando Naruto que se había sentado en su cama, solo parta que a los segundos el rubio se volviera a acostar, ante la mirada de confusión y molestia del Uchiha que miraba lo que había hecho su amigo

 _"¿esto le pasara seguido?"_ se pregunto un poco preocupado, pues la acción que había hecho no era algo que fuera normal, aunque su amigo no era alguien común

Aunque al momento que se iba a volver a dormir se fijo que el rubio ya no estaba en la cama, pues lo vio que iba saliendo de la tienda, no le hubiera dado importancia de no ser por una cosa…

-mejor lo traigo de vuelta- comento para sí mismo al verlo caminar dormido

En medio de los arboles del bosque se movía la versión humana de esa dimensión de la princesa de la amistad, la cual era seguido por su mascota, caminando rápido fueron para buscar la salida de ahí para poder irse a casa

-TWILIGHT- fue el grito que escucho a sus espaldas, volteándose vio a su amiga que la había alcanzado -¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- le pregunto preocupada a su amiga

-lo siento Sunset, no puedo estar aquí, me voy a casa, es lo mejor, no te preocupes buscare un taxi que me lleve- comento con pena la chica con lentes

-¿Por qué te vas ahora?- pregunto entre preocupara y curiosa Sunset, pues sería más lógico que se fuera de dia, pues dudaba que hubiera taxi en la noche o que pasen mas en ese hora del día

-pensó que la ibas a detener- fue la simple respuesta que le dio Spike

-y si lo haré, Twilight no puedes irte…- iba a seguir hablando, pero al tocar a su amiga pudo ver los pensamientos de la peli morada, la alumna de la princesa Celestia se había sorprendido de que su amiga se había culpado por las cosas que había pasado

-Twilight, Midnight Sparkle no existe, solo estas tu- comento tratando que la chica con lentes se calmada, pero se sorprendió por lo que le dijo

-como sabes en lo que estaba pensando- comento con duda, en eso la semi rubia pelirroja le contesta que pudo leer su mente, para después darse cuenta que era su nuevo poder mágico, alegrando por eso

-no, no es algo bueno, también te estoy contaminando- declaro con desesperación

-no tienes que ver esto como algo malo- declaro Sunset, en eso la Sparkle le explica que cuando ella uso la había convertido en algo bella, pero no en su caso en el momento que la había usado se había vuelto un monstruo

-es cierto Twilight, en ese momento me volví en algo hermoso, pero también deje que la magia me controlara y me convirtiera en un monstruo, si alguien te entiende, ese soy yo- comento con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ambas escucharon unas ramas romperse, asustada miraron para ver de qué se trataba de la hermana de Gloriosa que llevaba leña al campamento

La peli morada había preguntado el por qué estaba ahí, recibiendo como respuesta que estaba cortando leña, Sunset cuestiona por que a esta hora, el peli verde comento que necesitaban leña para la mañana, además de que no quería que su hermana hiciera más trabajo, pues sabía que esto lo tomaría como otra tarea más para su lista –por cierto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto curioso por que estuvieran en el bosque y no durmiendo en sus camas en la tienda, ante ese comentario hizo que las dos chicas se pusieran nerviosas, hasta a Sunset se le ocurrió una idea

-lo que pasa es que camine dormida hacia el bosque, por lo que Twilight me vino a buscar- fue lo que dijo la chica que antiguamente era un unicornio, para su suerte Timber le creyó, pero antes que él pudiera decir algo mas

-vaya, parece ser que no eres la única en caminar dormida- fue el comentario que escucharon, viendo donde venia la voz se encontraron con Sasuke, el cual tenía su capa negra, aunque no sabían si estaba vestido o seguía con pijama

-pero te ves despierto, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?, pregunto el peli verde a lo dicho por el Uchiha

-yo estoy despierto, pero Naruto no… además que lo vi ir por aquí- fue lo comentado por el shinobi, que trataba de encontrar a su amigo con la vista – ¿por casualidad lo han visto?- pregunto de manera tranquila, sin dejar de buscar con la vista

-no- fue la respuesta unisa que recibió de sus dos compañeras y el encargado del campamento, suspirando decidió seguir buscándolo

-vaya, se nota que te importa tu amigo- fue el comentario que le dio Sunset a Sasuke con una sonrisa –es mas se podía decir que en la amistad con Naruto, el que más se preocupa del otro eres tu- dijo con un tono sauve y medio burlón

Por un momento se pudo sentir un silencio incomodo, pues ni si quiera se podía sentir a un animal, pero el silencio desapareció por un suspiro del peli negro, el cual le dio una leve sonrisa a la oji verde, la cual tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que no paso desapercibido por la Sparkle

-aunque no lo creas o no se note seria él el que se preocupa más que yo- comento el Ultimo Uchiha con un tono sincero

-puedo ver que es una persona importante para ti- fue lo que comento la peli morada al oji negro

-se podía decir que tuve suerte en tener a Naruto como amigo- fue el comentario de Sasuke con un tono amable

Antes de que alguien dijera algo pudieron escuchar los pasos de alguien que iba asía ellos, tratándose del Uzumaki, este iba descalzo, con unos pantalones cortos celestes, además de una camisa de manga corta, la cual estaba abierta, dejando ver su torso

Ante eso tanto Twilight como Sunset se sorprendieron por lo que veían, aunque en el caso de la primera era ver el lo tonificado que tenía el torso el rubio, a pesar que no era como el de un físico culturista si estaba bien formado, sacando un sonrojo en su cara, en cuando a la segunda se sorprendía que no sintiera el frio de la noche o que eso no lo haya despertado

El rubio iba a seguir caminando, pero es retenido por el peli negro, cuando Sunset iba a ayudarlo al Uchiha, este detiene a la semi pelirroja rubia

-no es necesario, yo puedo- comento el oji negro con calma

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto Timber al Uchiha, pues no creía que el peli negro podía llevar al rubio al campamento

El Uchiha no tenía problemas con llevar a su amigo al campamento, lo que pasaba era que no podía dejar que Sunset tocara al rubio, pues había escuchado lo que dijo

El peli negro no tenía la intención de que supieran de que eran ellos, por lo que en un movimiento rápido puso al Uzumaki en su hombro derecho, sorprendiendo a los presentes por lo que había hecho

-vaya… eres fuerte- comento Sunset con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver como el Uchiha cargaba a su amigo sin problema alguno

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué me estas cargando?- fue la repentina pregunta que dio Naruto a su amigo, aunque en vez de responderle simplemente lo soltó como si fuera un saco de papas al suelo, dejando a los otros tres presentes con una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas por lo que acaban de ver –estabas caminando dormido- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a la tienda

Volviendo al campamento el peli verde se había ido a guardar la leña, quedando las dos chicas y los dos ninja de la hoja, pero antes que se pudieran desearse buenas noches y retirarse a dormir en las tiendas, pudieron ver como la peli azul se estaba con su equipaje saliendo del campamento

-ehh… ¿Sonata a dónde vas?- pregunto el rubio al ver como la antigua habitante de equestria estaba fuera de la tienda, ante tal pregunta asusto a la recién nombrada, pero al mirar cuando se volteo, su mirada fue a parar al suelo

-bueno, pues me voy- comento con cierta tristeza y antes que alguien dijera algo –me encanto estar aquí, pero recordé que tengo cosas que hacer- contesto levantando la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, tratando de esconder su tristeza, pero al momento en que se volteo para retirarse se encontró con la mirada seria del Uzumaki, lo que provoco que retrocediera levemente por como la miraba el rubio

-¿podías por favor en decirme la verdadera razón por la que te vas?- pregunto el hijo de Kushina de forma seria, ante esa pregunta sorprendió a la dusk, pues supo que esa no era la razón por la que se iba, aunque no podia decirle la razón, pero no fue necesario

-ella se va ya que nadie la quiere aquí, tanto ella como sus amigas hicieron cosas que nos termino lastimando a muchos, la gran mayoría sabe eso, exceptuando a Twilight, Gloriosa, su hermano, tu amigo Sasuke y tu y aunque pidan disculpas y digan que van a cambiar, eso sería solo palabras que no van a cumplir- comento la amiga de la princesa de la amistad con un tono serio, a la vez que en su voz se notaba un cierto tono de voz frio con un poco de odio, pero antes de que la Sparkle pudiera preguntar a que se refería su amiga fue interrumpida

-todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, aun si hemos cometido un error- fue el comentario del rubio que seguía mirando a la antigua sirena

-¿estás seguro de lo que dices?, ¿sabes lo que hicieron o el daño que hicieron?- comento comenzando a enojarse -¿crees que con pedir perdón todo se olvidada?, ¿Qué ellas pued…- decía Sunset a punto de explotar de ira cuando es interrumpida abruptamente

-no- fue lo declarado por el rubio con un tono serio, mientras tenía su cabello tapando sus ojos – no sé lo que hicieron, además de que pedir perdón no borrada el daño causado, además de conseguir el perdón inmediato- declaro con seriedad, impresionando a las tres chicas presentes por sus palabras

-pero si un buen comienzo para enmendar sus errores- comento con una sonrisa de zorro, dejando sin habrá a las chicas presentes, lo que causo un leve silencio, silencio que fue roto a los pocos segundos

-¿estás seguro?, porque lo que hicimos fue pequeño… fue grande- comento Sonata con pena, pues lo que decía era la verdad

-lo importante es que cuando uno comete un error lo primero que debe de hacer es aceptar que lo cometió, para luego poder corregirlo… aunque también es importante que las personas que fueron perjudicadas las perdonen y ayuden para que tomen el camino correcto, pues de lo contrario…- comento el rubio que en lo último que dijo se quedo callado

-¿Qué ocurriría?- pregunto la Sparkle con cierta duda y curiosidad

El rubio estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió cuando estuvo frente a frente de Nagato, soltando un suspiro por ese recuerdo que lo puso nostálgico –podía provocar que esos errores se repitan y si en ese caso no se frena… podía levarlo a un bucle que no provoque más que pudo dolor, dolor sin sentido alguno- declaro con un tono de voz apagado, sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-en fin nos vemos por la mañana, que descansen bien- fue lo último que comento antes de irse a dormir, el Uchiha simplemente se despidió antes de volver a dormir, al fin de cuentas sabia que el rubio diría algo así

La peli azul no sabía qué hacer

-no te tienes que preocupar por nada, por el momento trata de disfrutar el campamento, cuando volvamos podemos resolver el problemas que tengas- comento Twilight con una sonrisa para calmar a la peli azul, la cual se sintió aliviada por las palabras de la peli morada, sin más decidió volver a la tienda a dormir

Sunset estaba meditando las palabras que dijo el amigo del oji negro, pues en cierta manera se sentía enojada por el punto de perdonarla, pero a la vez sentía que lo que dijo era cierto, pues ella hecho algo parecido, además que gracias a su amigas y que les diera una oportunidad pudo cambiar… ósea había la posibilidad de que si le daban una oportunidad a las sirenas, estas puedan cambiar, aunque estaba la duda de que lo hicieran, también estaba que podían traicionarlas, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la peli morada que la llamaba para irse a la tienda para descansar

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la antigua alumna de la preparatorio de cristal a su amiga al ver la cara que tenia

-si… lo estoy, es solo que nunca pensé que unas frases me hiciera pensar- comento con una leve sonrisa, pues las palabras dichas por el Uzumaki la hizo pensar, aunque sus pensamientos fueron omitidos al ver la sonrisa burlona en la peli morada -¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- pregunto con duda

-nada, solo me impresiona lo fuerte que es Sasuke, ¿no quieres que le pida que te de un masaje?- pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa burlona, causando que Sunset tuviera la cara como un tomate, sin más decidió mejor irse a dormir, esperando que el día de mañana sea más tranquilo… sin saber lo que le esperaría al día siguiente

 **Espero que les haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, como pudieron leer en el capitulo, las cosas se están poniendo interesante, como por ejemplo la acción que hizo la peli azul, como tambien las sospechas que tenia Sunset con los dos shinobis.**

 **el chiste de cállense ya maldita sea, dejen dormir al projimo, fue algo que quise agregar desde los primeros capítulos.**

 **este seria la ultima actualización que haré, pues a pesar que haya recuperado parte de lo que iba a escribir, lastimosamente no tengo en donde pueda escribir, aun así tratare la manera para poder subir mas rápido los capítulos, pues no tengo la intensión de dejar estaq historia de lado, solo pido un poco de paciencia.**

 **recuerden comentar lo que les gusto, como también dar sus ideas para la historias (sean buenas o malas toda critica se acepta, menos la que no tenga argumentos y solo sea insultos, esa simplemente se ignorada) ademas de dar una respuesta al acertijo que di en capítulos anteriores (como también poner esta historia en favoritos, solo si quieren, es opcional), sin mas nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


	10. Cap 9: campamento everfree parte 5 de ¿?

**que tal, aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**

 **bueno, muchos van a creer que deje esta historia o que me olvide de** **esta, pero la verdad es otra y es que tenia la mente en otra parte, pero en fin al final del capitulo explicare con mas detalle, como también otras cosas.**

 **bueno me gustaría decir muchas cosas, sin embargo lo haré al final para que pueda disfrutar este capitulo, sin mas nos leemos al final.**

 **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**

 **Cap. 9: campamento everfree parte 5 de ¿?,** **la calma antes de la tormenta parte 3**

En la cima de un árbol, se encontraba un encapuchado que veía el campamento, analizando a los campistas que estaban haciendo sus cosas, prestándole más atención a los dos shinobis

-¿así que ya trajiste lo que necesitabas?- comento el encapuchado sin mirar a su compañero que asiente a eso, lo que provoco que tenga una sonrisa oscura en su cara

-perfecto, entonces atacaremos en el momento que se distraigan- comento esperando el momento preciso para atacar, mientras seguía mirando a los campistas al igual que su compañero

En el campamento los campistas estaban haciendo las actividades del campamento, sin contar a Pinkie Pie, esta había sido llamado

-¿si?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa

-bueno Pinkie, se te pidió que vinieras aquí para que nos ayudes en algo- comento la directora Celestia a uno de las estudiantes de canterlot high

-uh, ¿y eso sería?- pregunto curiosa la chica con pelo esponjoso como el algodón de azúcar

-bueno me comentaron que eras buena diseñando fiestas y cosas de ese estilo- comento el supervisor de manera calmada

-entonces, ¿Qué tipo de fiesta va a llevar a cabo?- comento la versión humana del elemento de la risa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida por el cuarto hokage, que mostraba su cara, haciendo que Pinkie se sorprendiera por lo que estaba viendo

-bueno, se trataría para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hijo- comento el relámpago de konoha con una sonrisa

-vaya, ¿Para quién sería el cumpleaños?- comento la peli rosa, sacando una gota de sudor en Celestia, pues lo que había dicho no tenía mucho sentido, pues con lo que dijo y viéndolo sabia de quien se trataba, aunque eso no sorprendió al rubio mayor

-seria la fiesta para Naruto, además para que sería una sorpresa- comento el Namikase

-no se preocupe, Naruto tendrá la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que haya tenido y es una Pinkie promesa, con cerrojo y si no arroja un pastelito a mi ojo- comento la peli rosa mientras hacia los el gesto de la Pinkie promesa, mientras que Minato tenía una sonrisa nerviosa con lo que había visto

-bueno esto es lo que vamos a hacer- comento la hermana de Maud Pie, la cual ya tenía ya una gran cantidad de cosas para poder celebrar cumpleaños, lo que dejo sorprendido al fallecido hokage

-es Pinkie Pie siendo solo Pinkie Pie- fue el simple comentario que dijo la versión humana de la princesa Celestia, dando a entender al esposo de Kushina que la chica era así, decidiendo dejar eso de lado se dedico mejor a ver los preparativos para poder realizarlo en la tarde, dejando todo listo en menos de una hora, lo único que tenían que hacer era llevar al rubio en la tarde sin que se dé cuenta para entregarle la sorpresa, aunque el cuarto hokage le pidió que si podía mantenerlo en secreto, para que así se pueda mantener la sorpresa, sin mas la peli rosa acepto el pedido del Namikase

Pinkie fue donde sus amigas a ver a sus amigas, las cuales estaban conversando con lo que les había dicho el rubio en la noche, aunque estaban solo las mane seven y los dos shinobis, pues Sonata se encontraba en la carpa

-bueno… eso sería bueno- comento Fluttershy comento con una leve sonrisa

-hay que ser realistas Fluttershy, no creo que las sirenas puedan cambiar, es algo que es simplemente imposible- fue el comentario que dio la chica de pelo multicolor a su amiga, siendo apoyada por las demás que no estuvieron presentes, aunque no notaron como el rubio comenzaba a disgustarse por la palabras que estaba escuchando

-querida pueda ser que esas palabras tengan algo de sentido, pero la realidad es otra, pues hay cosas que no puedes cambiar- comento la amante de la moda a la chica de pelo bi- color, al tiempo que las demás le daban la razón, mientras que Sasuke solo miraba como su amigo tenia los ojos tapados por la sombra de su pelo, solo esperaba que el tema del que estaban hablando se terminara... lamentablemente eso no iba a pasar

-lo que es cierto es que nunca van a cambiar, pues como dice ese refrán, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda- comentaría la Apple aportando su parte a la conversación que se había formado con el tema de las sirenas

-aun así, ¿no creen que puedan cambiar?- preguntaría la versión humana del elemento de la bondad con un tono de voz suave, el Uchiha solo pudo dar una leve sonrisa por lo dicho por la peli rosa, pues con eso tal vez el rubio se relajara un poco

-la verdad es que nunca serán buenas las Dazzling, por lo que decir que ellas tienen oportunidad de cambiar seria solo una gran mentira- declaro de forma seria la chica deportiva con seguridad, sin embargo cuando tenia iba a decirle algo al rubio, este simplemente golpea fuerte la mesa, dejando sorprendido a las chicas por su accion, mientras que el Uchiha solo suspiraba de cansancio... las cosas habían puesto mal

-¿adonde vas Naruto?- preguntaría curiosa Twilight, pues noto que se estaba llevando unos muffins, ademas del hecho de que apenas había comido

-voy donde esta Sonata- contesto de manera seca el rubio, lo que dejo sorprendida a las chicas, todo antes la mirada calmada del peli negro, que veía lo que iba a ocurrir

"esto va a salir muy mal" pensó el Uchiha, pues a pesar de que afuera mostraba calmado, por dentro ya se sentía nervioso

-¿es que no escuchaste lo que hablamos?- preguntaría la chica deportista con cierta molestia, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al shinobi -esa chica, como las otras dos no tienen las pos...- decía la versión humana del elemento de la lealtad, para ser callada de la fulminada mirada del rubio

-entonces dices si una persona que fue mala o que cometió algo malo y trata de cambiar no puede solo por lo que cometió, que esas acciones no se pueden perdonar- declararía con un tono molesto, al momento que le daba la espalda a las mane seven y al peli negro, pero antes que algunas de las chicas pudieran hablar, el Uzumaki había ganado la palabra

-solo puedo decir una cosa- diría el rubio, ganándose la atención de las chicas, que curiosas querían saber lo que tenia que decir el rubio -puede que decir que cambiar a una persona que cometio cosas terribles puede sonar estúpido y mas estúpido el hecho de perdonarlo, pero, despreciarlo, tratarlo mal o simplemente ignorarlo no resolverá nada, pues de ese modo solo hace que sin ciclo de de dolor se repita una y otra vez- sin mas el oji azul se había ido, dejando a las chicas con duda con lo que había dicho

-pura palabrería- diría Rainbow sin entender nada de lo que había dicho el alumno del ninja que copia, creyendo que lo que había dicho eran solo palabras, aunque todas miraron al Uchiha para pedir una explicación a las palabras dichas por su amigo

-puede ser que a veces diga cosas sin pensar, pero con temas como estos se lo toma en serio, puede que crean que lo que haya dicho sea solo palabras vacías y sin sentido, pero la verdad es que esto es un tema personal- declararía el hermano menor de Itachi a la pregunta no dicha de las chicas en la mesa -pueda ser que a simple vista no sepa que es el dolor, pero la realidad es que entre todos en este campamento es el que mas ha sufrido- a pesar de decirlo de forma normal y tranquila, se podía sentir cierta empatía, por lo que ninguna de las chicas dijo nada y siguieron comiendo, pensando en las palabras que habían dicho los dos shinobis

Tempo después

Todos los campistas se encontraban reparando el muelle… después que este haya sufrido el pequeño percance del día anterior, aunque las mane seven estaban trabajando de forma lenta, siendo que Rainbow daba un paso a la vez, como que Apple Jack estaba martillando de manera suave y de forma lenta

también se encontraban los dos shinobis y la peli azul, las chicas decidieron en darle el beneficio de la duda, pues tanto las palabras del peli negro como las del oji azul las hizo pensar y si lo ponían así como lo había dicho el Uzumaki, ¿como habían perdonado a Sunset?, a fin de cuentas en un comienzo no era nadie santa, eso las dejo pensando en lo que iban a hacer cuando volvieran, pues estaba el hecho de que tal vez las otras dos sirenas también querían cambiar, aunque aun estaba la duda, aunque tuvieron que dejar de pensar en eso cuando uno de los dos shinobi hablo

-no quiero ser pesimista o algo parecido, pero, ¿no creen que si trabajar a esa velocidad van a terminar cuando el campamento haya terminado?- pregunto el rubio al ver como se reparaban el muelle, mientras estaba ayudando a traer materiales, siendo ayudado por la peli azul

-bueno, terminaríamos más rápido si es que Apple Jack martillara más rápido- se quejo la chica deportiva por lo lento en el martilleo de la rubia, causando que la mencionada se enojara por el comentario, secándola una venita en la frente

-bueno, pues si alguien trajera las tablas de madera más rápido podía terminar antes- comento de manera molesta la chica con pecas

-hey, no quiero salir corriendo y llegar hasta el bosque, además de cómo estas martillando vas a terminar en un año más- comento la oji cereza

-no le puedo aplicar toda mi fuerza, que pasa si vuelvo la tabla en astillas- declaro la oji verde con un tono preocupado –perfecto se me acabaron los clavos- declaro al ver que ya no tenía clavos

-aquí tienes- declaro Pinkie lanzando una pequeña caja con clavos, lo que provoco un susto en sus amigas y que Rarity creara un escudo de diamante, botando a algunas de sus amigas y al rubio en el proceso

-que pasa… ah, creyeron que los clavos iban a explotar- declaro la experta en fiestas con un tono divertido

-las cosas no podían empeorar- declaró Fluttershy viendo las cosas que pasaban

-bueno, al menos nadie salió lastimado- comento Sonata tratando de sonar positiva

-bueno, al menos hay personas que son optimistas- declaro la peli rosa que le dio una sonrisa a la peli azul, la cual devolvió la sonrisa con otra, lo que mostró que Fluttershy estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a la sirena

-una pregunta, ¿voy a ser como el tipo que lo botan con una pelota?- pregunto el rubio con leve molestia, pues Rarity lo tomo desprevenido y termino cayendo al agua... otra vez

-vaya Naruto, tanto calor tenias que te tiraste al agua con ropa para refrescarse- comento de manera burlona el Uchiha a su amigo, el cual gruño por esas palabras, sin mas decidió cambiarse de ropa

-que es lo que vamos a hacer- declaro Fluttershy queriendo saber lo que iba a ocurrir más adelante

-estos nuevos poderes mágicos deberíamos de dejarlo para después, pues no hay que hablar cerca con la sirena de ese tema- dijo Rainbow susurrando para que Sonata no la pudiera escuchar

-puede que sea un buen punto ese, pero es preferible que usemos nuestras nuevas habilidades mágicas- comento Sunset a sus amigas que se extrañaron con lo que dijo

-estás seguro con lo que dices querida, estas cosas no se pueden tomar a la ligera- comento Rarity cuestionando lo dicho por la chica de pelo bi- color

-estoy en acuerdo con lo que dice Rarity, sería mejor ver esta nueva magia sin que no esté esa sirena, no sabemos que trataría de hacer para poder quitarnos la magia- hablo en un tono bajo la chica con gorro vaquero, pues no podía arriesgarse a perder la nueva magia que tenia, la cual aun no sabían cómo funcionaba del todo

-puede te tengan razón con eso, pero no sé como lo sé, pero siento que algo va a pasar, además que creo que ella no esté cerca por nuestra magia, es mas creo que vino mas para poder dejar su pasado atrás, además de disfrutar del campamento, al igual que los demás- comento la antigua habitante de equestria, lo que dejo sin palabras ni saber que decir con lo que había dicho su amiga

-bueno, por mi está bien, además que me gustaría terminal el muelle- comento la peli color con una leve sonrisa –además de que sería de mucha utilidad de que Rarity nos ayude-

-lo siento pero estoy confeccionando la ropa que usaremos para desfilar- fue el comentario que soltó la modista ante la queja de su amiga

Sin más las chicas que eran las versiones humanas de los elementos de la armonía se pusieron manos a la obra, siendo que Rainbow uso su velocidad para poder construir una banca, con la ayuda de Pinkie Pie

Tres de los campistas estaban tratando de instalar un palo de madera, el cual con algo de dificultad pudieron instalarlo, solo para que apareciera Apple Jack, la cual se estaba comiendo una manzana y con su mano libre instalaba un palo de madera sin ningún problema alguno

En el lago estaba unos de los campistas disfrutando de un paseo de barco, hasta que una de los ocupantes del barco se estaba por caer, pero Rarity había lanzado un escudo de diamante, atrapando a la chica y impidiendo que cayera al lago

Fluttershy estaba pidiéndole a uno de los aves para que lo ayude en colgar un adornó, todo mientras que Sunset Shimmer estaba cantando una canción la cual trataba de que uno debía de aceptar sus poderes nuevos, todo ante la mirada del Uchiha que miraba con una gota de sudor veía como cantaba la oji verde

-¿esto es común aquí?- pregunto el peli negro hacia la sirena

-¿a que se te refieres?- pregunto ante la pregunta del shinobi le había hecho

-¿si es que poner a cantar en la nada es común?- pregunto al momento que Sunset terminaba su canción

-pues al parecer es algo que es muy frecuente- fue lo que comento la chica con simpleza, pues era un hecho que siempre cantaban en la nada, sin más decidieron tanto la sirena como el ninja de la hoja fueron con las mane seven

-entonces cual sería tu nueva magia Sunset- fue la pregunta de Rainbow Dash a su amiga

-bueno al parecer puedo leer la mente de las personas, como también poder ver cosas de su pasado de la vida, siempre que lo toque- comento ante la pregunta de su amiga

-oh… eso suena genial- comento Pinkie con una sonrisa, extendiendo su brazo para que la semi pelirroja y rubia tocaba el brazo de su amiga, volviéndose sus ojos en blanco mientras un resplandor blanco del mismo color pudo ver los pensamientos de su amiga

Se podía ver a una sonriente peli rosa pasar por un camino, siendo rodeado por varios seres hechos de dulce, además de que todo el lugar estaba hecho de dulces, además de que todo era colorido –uh, rico- declaro la chica mientras sacaba un trozo de uno de los seres de dulce, el cual no se molesto por el accionar de la Pie, para que la chica disfrutada del trozo de dulce que se había comido

Terminando con eso Sunset quedo con una leve sorpresa por lo que había visto –eso explica muchas cosas- comento al ver la mente de su amiga

"que acabo de ver… sin duda este mundo tiene cosas muy raras" penso el Uchiha, pues gracias a su rinnegan fue capaz de ver lo que estaba viendo Sunset "por el momento hay que evitar que nos toque", fue el pensamiento que tenía el Uchiha que no podía dejar que la tocara o que tocara al Uzumaki, aunque al fin de cuentas todos tendrían que saber de su vida y de lo que son capaces

-está listo, ¿podemos hacer un pequeño desfile ahora?- fue la pregunta de la peli morada que ya quería poder mostrar la ropa que había hecho

-¿no que estabas ocupada cosiendo ropa?- fue la burlona pregunta de la rubia, lo que izo que la peli morada cosiera rápidamente –listo- declaro al momento que ya tenía lista la prenda de ropa que había estado cosiendo

-comiencen sin mi voy a buscar a Twilight, con lo que a pasado puedo convencerla que usar la magia no es malo… claro si es que pose- declaro Sunset antes de ir a buscar a su amiga, aunque eso provoco cierto miedo en la chicas, pues una de las sirenas se encontraban en el lugar, aunque dicho miedo se fue pues al parecer la peli azul estaba ocupada hablando con el oji negro, cuando su curiosidad en saber de que estaban hablando, pero cuando iban a preguntar

-ESTAS DICIENDO QUE HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS- fue el grito que dio al shinobi, para después salir corriendo para poder pensar que le podía regalar al Uzumaki

-¿por qué grito?- pregunto Fluttershy por el grito que había dado la sirena, pero ante que pudiera responder el shinobi se adelanto otra persona

-oh cierto, resulta que Naruto está de cumpleaños hoy, por eso el que le vamos a dar una fiesta sorpresa- comento la chica hiperactiva que saltando de la alegría –no se preocupen por los detalles, ya está todo listo, lo celebraremos en el casino del campamento- dijo, lo que izo que las demás comenzara una conversación con lo que podían regalarle al Uzumaki, preguntándole al Uchiha las cosas que le gustaba a su amigo

"como pude terminar en esto" fue el pensamiento que tenía el ultimo Uchiha con lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos

Mientras tanto con Sunset Shimmer

Luego de que Sunset comenzara a buscar a la peli morada por el campamento, pasando cerca de la oficina de Daisy, la cual estaba teniendo una discusión con su hermano, dicha discusión hizo que la chica se interesara con lo que estaban hablando, pues al parecer estaban escondiendo algo relacionado con el campamento, descubriendo que el cuento de terror que Timber Spruce era una mentira

Luego de que tuviera una pequeña conversación con Flash Sentry, se fue al bosque siguiendo al peli verde que había ido a un lado, llamando a la Sparkle para mostrarle algo de suma importancia

"espero que nada malo pase, aunque sé que nada malo pasara en el campamento" pensó la alumna de la princesa Celestia

En el campamento, en el muelle

-entonces vamos a desfilar en el nuevo muelle- fue la declaración de Naruto al estar con los demás

-así es, vamos a modelar en la nueva pasarela- comento Rarity con emoción –que es muelle Rarity, hasta Naruto lo dijo- comento con cierta molestia, pero antes que pudieran comenzar con el desfile de moda una gran cortina de humo se formo cerca del bosque, llamando la atención de los campistas y las dos encargadas de canterlot hihg

Cuando el humo se estaba dispersando mostró a tres figuras, las cuales dos estaban encapuchados, siendo esos dos de un cuerpo macizo y de gran tamaño, pasando los dos metros de altura, el tercero era un tipo que tenía una melena que le llegaba hasta la espalda de color negro, además de llevar una armadura de samurái roja, siendo lo más llamativo sus ojos rojos con tres comas

-están frente a sus verdugos, nosotros tres vamos a matar a los dos shinobis presentes, además que los demás van a morir por el simple hecho de que sean sus amigos, por lo que si se preguntan a quien deben de culpar es por su muerte ya saben de quien es la culpa- comento el oji rojo con un tono malicioso, asustando a todos los presentes

-¿Quién eres para decir esas cosas?- pregunto la directora Celestia con cierto enojo por que acaba de escuchar

-pueden llamarme Madara Uchiha- declaro el peli negro, mientras sonreía de una manera maléfica, mientras ganaba un brillo en sus ojos rojos, la gran mayoría tenía un cierto escalofrió recorrer su espalda, sin embargo tanto el Uzumaki y el Uchiha menor miraban al supuesto "Madara Uchiha" con los ojos entre cerrados, incluso Kurama miraba al peli negro desde el interior del rubio

-¿con que eres Madara Uchiha?- fue la pregunta que hizo el rubio, en un tono de no creerle lo que decía la persona que tenia al frente

-pues claro que lo soy- declaro el "Uchiha" con un tono molesto por lo que le estaban diciendo

-tú no eres Madara Uchiha- de manera seca comento el peli negro menor, que tenía los ojos cerrados

-como te atreves gaki a dec…- pero antes que "Madara" pudiera continuar hablando fue interrumpido de forma firme

-MUESTRA QUIEN ERES EN REALIDAD- grito Sasuke con un tono molesto, al momento que abria sus ojos mostrando en su ojo derecho era parecido al que tenía el otro Uchiha, con la diferencia que el izquierdo era morado, con un patrón de aros, además de tener seis comas que formaba un triangulo

El supuesto "Madara" no sabía qué hacer, pues había descubierto que no era el Uchiha real, pero antes que pudiera decir algo para mantener la farsa es interrumpido

-de nada sirve que finjas ser alguien que no eres, pues sabemos a la perfección que solo eses un imitador de Madara Uchiha- declaro de forma seria el oji azul con la persona que tenia al frente

Todos los demás presentes estaban impresionados con lo que estaban viendo, sin duda nadie se espero que algo así pasara

-Sasuke, Naruto, ¿tienen idea de quién es?- pregunto Apple Jack al ver que los dos ninja de la hoja tenía una idea de quién podía ser esas tres personas

-si es que lo conocen a esos sujetos sabrán lo que quieren o, ¿acaso es que están de su lado?, ¿acaso los guiaron aquí?- fue lo que pregunto de una manera ruda Rainbow a los dos shinobis

-no- fue la seca respuesta que los dos dieron –no sabemos quién puedan ser, pero lo que sí sabemos y es cierto es que el no es Madara Uchiha- fue el comentario del usuario del sharingan con un tono serio en su voz

-valla, parece ser que a ustedes dos no se les puede engañar tan fácilmente, sin duda muestran ser unos verdaderos shinobis…- sin más la persona que decía ser Madara Uchiha exploto en una nube de humo –ahora veremos cuáles son sus verdaderas capacidades y si están al nivel requerido para un verdadero shinobi- comento el tipo al momento que el humo desaparecía

Se trataba de un hombre con un buen físico, siendo su piel un poco gris, además que su pelo era de color blanco, llevaba puesto una chaqueta abierta de negro, unos pantalones también de negro y unas sandalias ninja, en su espalda se podía apreciar unas shurikens de gran tamaño, además de poseer en los costados unos pergaminos que colgaban en su cintura –nos volvemos a ver… chico kyubi- comento el peli blanco con cierta malicia

"je je je, ahora podre tener mi venganza" fueron los pensamientos del que supuestamente decía ser el verdadero Madara Uchiha

"Esto es enserio" fue el pensamiento de Kurama al ver de quien se trataba, sin duda los humanos a veces podían ser un fastidio y el que estaba en frente era un claro ejemplo

La cara que tenía el rubio era una de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, para a los pocos momentos se volviera de fastidio, pues sabía a la perfección lo que quería

-¿alguien sabe lo que pasa?- pregunto Rarity a sus amigas, pues no sabía lo que pasaba, aunque no era la única con esos pensamientos, pues los demás tenían los mismos pensamientos

-Sunset, Twilight, ¿Dónde están?- fue el susurro que dio la chica con gorro de vaquero, preocupada por sus dos amigas, pidiendo que no estuvieran en algún aprieto

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque**

Minato había ido a comprar un regalo a su hijo, gracias a su técnica que le dio el título de el shinobi mas rápido de las naciones elementales, pues gracias a esa técnica pudo llegar rápido a la cuidad y comprar el regalo que era para el Uzumaki, había usado el jutsu en el bosque para no llamar la atención de los demás, volviendo al campamento con el regalo que tenia para su progenitor guardado en un pergamino, sin embargo cuando iba a la mitad del camino pudo ver cómo tanto Sunset como Twilight estaban entrando al bosque, con curiosidad las siguió en sigilo, para ver que entraban a una cueva, esperando unos minutos decidió entrar, gracias a ser un ninja sensorial fue capaz de encontrarlas, pero también noto que había una tercera persona, aparte de estar presente la mascota de la peli morada

Al llegar donde estaban pudo ver de quien se trataba la tercera persona, siendo esta la directora del campamento Gloriosa Daisy, la cual estaba siendo sujetada por la oji verde, aparte que atrás de la directora había una especie de altar, del cual tenía el espacio para 7 joyas, habiendo solo 2, una de morado y la otra de rojo, sin saber qué hacer prefirió mirar, con curiosidad miro para saber lo que estaba pasando

La alumna de la gobernante de equestria había visto lo que había hecho la encargada del campamento everfree, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, además de que pudo comprender lo que pasaba en verdad

-ahora entiendo, lo quería que tu hermano y era que no dejaras el campamento, si no que dejaras de usar los cristales mágicos- comento sorprendiendo a los presentes, pero antes que Daisy pudiera preguntar como supo eso alguien más se adelanto en hablar

-así que los sucesos que habían pasado en el campamento no fueron causados por una leyenda- fue el comentario que dio el Namikase al momento en el se daba a presentar

La reacción de las chicas presentes eran distintas, siendo la de la amiga de la princesa de la amistad y su contratarte humana de sorpresa, pues el rubio presente tenia cierto parecido con el Uzumaki, Spike se preguntaba de que parte había salido, en cuanto a la hermana de Timber, esta tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto la chica con lentes, pues no tenia recordaba que hubiera alguien parecido en el campamento, pero antes que pudiera contestar el rubio

-no tengo tiempo para presentaciones y cosas iguales, tengo que salvar el campamento- declaro Gloriosa al momento en el que tomaba los dos cristales, los cuales se unieron, pero antes que las piedras preciosas tocaran la mano de la directora del campamento, iba a dejar a los tres presentes enredados, sin embargo no había previsto que el Namikase tirada unas bombas de humo, sin embargo ella tiro unas ramas para atraparlos, al momento que el humo se desaparecía se pudo ver que los intentos del cuarto hokage fue en vano, lo que provoco que Gloriosa soltada una carcajada por lo que acaba de ver, sin más se transformo (viste como en la película)

-tal parece ser que esa jugara ninja no funciono, pero debo de reconocer que fue impresionante- sin más se retiro de la cueva, no sin antes cerrar la entrada de La cueva con unas rocas

-por un momento pensé que vería algo épico… pero en fin, tendré que desatarlos- comento el pequeño perrito, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo

-en momentos así lo preferible es estar a la defensiva, además que es más conveniente conocer a lo que uno se enfrenta y no solo atacar sin pensar- fueron las palabras de Minato, pero no eran del que estaba enredado por las ramas que salían del suelo, pues estas salían del rubio que salía detrás de una roca grande, de la cual también salían Twilight y Sunset

La versión perruna del dragón asistente de Twilight no podia entender lo que estaba pasando, al parecer se habían multiplicado, pero ante que alguien dijera o hiciera algo, las personas que estaban siendo amarrados por las ramas explotaron en una bola de humo blanca

-cielos… nunca en mi vida pensé que iba a experimentar algo parecido, es algo que me cuesta creer, pero a la vez me emociona- declaro la antigua habitante de equestria con un tono entre sorprendida y a la vez emocionada con lo que acaba de pasar

-¿Cómo fue que hizo eso?, ¿Qué tipo de magia domina?, además que no solo se clono, sino que mas encima dos de los clones se transformaron en nosotras dos y mas encima nos escondió en poco tiempo- fue lo que decía la peli morada, pues lo que acaba de presenciar era algo que no era muy normal –Sunset, ¿en equestria hay seres que cambian de forma?- pregunto al pensar que fuera un habitante de la dimensión paralela a la que se encontraban

-bueno… pues recuerdo que existían unos seres llamados cambiantes, pero no sé si es uno, además de que no se si se escapo uno de equestria, ¿aunque podía ser posible?- comento Sunset mirando al rubio con cierta desconfianza, mientras que este tenía una sonrisa nerviosa por lo que había escuchado

-lo siento pero no soy eso que llamas cambiante, además de que no uso magia, sino que chakra- comento el antiguo hokage, lo que sorprendió a las dos chicas, pues ninguna sabía que era esa energía que había mencionado el Namikase, pero antes que pudieran preguntar vieron como el rubio ponía su dedo en el suelo

-tal parece ser que no solo será con la directora con la que nos tenemos de enfrentar- comento de manera seria Minato que se alistaba para ir al campamento

-¿a qué te refieres con qué nos tenemos que enfrentar con mas personas?- pregunto con curiosidad Sunset con lo dijo del oji azul

-¿Cómo sabe que hay más personas en el campamento?, ¿además como sabe que nos van a atacar? Y ¿Qué es el chakra?- fueron las preguntas que salian de la versión humana del elemento de la magia

-por el momento no hay tiempo para poder responder esas preguntas, pero cuando todo esto termine prometo responder las dudas que tengan, por mientras hay que ayudar en el campamento- comento de manera seria el cuarto hokage, las dos chicas de equestria le dieron la razón al Namikase, pues lo que estaba diciendo era cierto y quería ver si sus amigas se encontraban bien, por lo que decidieron ir de inmediato para el campamento

-esto no es bueno, no nos queda otra que usar nuestra magia- comento Sunset, pero al momento que iba a seguir hablando fue interrumpida

-no creo que pueda dominarla, que tal si "ella" sale, no sabemos si podamos detenerla- comento la Sparkle refiriéndose a la semi humana alicornio, pero antes de que alguna de las dos pudieran decir algo fueron interrumpidas

-a veces manejar una energía parece difícil e incluso difícil, pero tener un gran poder sin tener nada que proteger es poder desperdiciado…- comento el shinobi que les estaba dando la espalda –pero lo importante es que uses el poder que tienes para poder proteger a tus seres queridos, quien sabe, a lo mejor de esa manera puedas controlar tu energía- comentaría Minato a la versión humana de la princesa de la amistad, tanto Twilight como Sunset se sorprendieron con lo que que había dicho el rubio mayor, sin duda lo que había dicho decía que era una persona sabia, sin más se fueron al campamento

 **Cerca del muelle del campamento everfree**

Todos los campistas no tenían idea de lo que estaba diciendo ese tipo, pues al parecer quería venganza con el amigo del Uchiha, aunque este mas que mostrar miedo o angustia por lo que le iba a pasar, pues se podía ver que tenía una cara de molestia, en cuando a los dos mastodontes que venían con el tipo no hacían nada de nada, pues no habían dicho nada, ni si quieran se habían movido de su lugar

-¿es en serio?- fue lo que había dicho a Mizuki, el cual no entendía por que el rubio no se había sorprendido por su presencia

-por kami, ¿Cómo es posible que sigas con esa estúpida venganza?- fue la pregunta que soltó el rubio con fastidio, pero lo dicho por el hijo de Kushina provoco el enojo del antiguo sensei de la academia

-¿estúpida venganza?... ESTO NO ES UNA ESTÚPIDA VENGANZA- grito el ninja de la hoja por lo que había dicho, sin duda este mocoso sabia sacarlo de quicio

-si si si, lo que digas, puedes decir que lo que quieras, pero lo que estás haciendo me sorprende tu actitud, como es posible que una persona guarde rencor por acciones que uno comete, sin duda eso solo te hace retroceder y no avanzar en la vida- comento el Uzumaki con un tono serio, sorprendiendo a los presentes por sus palabras, pues lo que decía mucho de cómo era el sujeto que era acompañado por los otros dos sujetos de gran tamaño, aunque la mayoría estaba asombrado por las palabras del rubio, habían excepciones como lo eran el Uchiha, pues sabía que diría algo así, Mizuki, que estaba más concentrado en cómo hacerle daño al contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas y los dos sujetos encapuchados, siendo más por ignorancia por apenas entender lo que había dicho el rubio

-Naruto, ¿a qué se refiere ese tipo con venganza en tu contra?, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a él?- pregunto con curiosidad Apple Jack, no solo siendo ella con esas dudas, pues los demás tenían las mismas

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora, aunque creo que no habrá tiempo para poder hablar de ese tema… por ahora- comento de manera seria el hijo del relámpago amarillo, pues no le quitaba la miraba de la persona que la había engañado cuando era un estudiante de la academia ninja

-¿Por qué no puedes hablar de eso ahora?- fue la pregunta que soltó Pinkie Pie, pues como los demás la curiosidad era enorme, además de que aumentaba más a cada minuto

-dudo que ellos nos den tiempo para poder hablar- comento de manera calmada Sasuke, que se ponía en pose defensiva, al igual que su compañero shinobi, ambos esperaban el movimientos de las tres persona que se habían aparecido, siendo el peli blamnco que se puso en posición de ataque, mientras que los otros dos seguían parados sin hacer nada, más que observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mirando desde los dos jóvenes shinobis a los estudiantes que se encontraban en ese lugar

-esto es injusto y yo que quería probar la pasarela, pero al final no se podrá hacer- comento de manera deprimida Rarity, al momento que la chica con sombrero vaquero le volvía a decir que era un muelle, mientras los demás se les caía una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas por lo dicho por la amante de la moda, incluso los dos shinobis tenían gotas de sudor por lo que acaban de escuchar

-no importa lo que quiera usted señor, pero no permitiré que lastime a uno de mis estudiantes- fue el comentario que soltó la directora Celestia, que no dejarían que lastimara a uno de sus alumnos

-digo que les peguen un poco, apuesto que a que Sasuke como su amigo idearon esto para evitar que tengamos el desfile de moda- comento la chica de peinado fino, lo que provoco sorpresa por esas palabras dichas, pues como podía darle mas importancia a eso con lo que estaba pasando

Los dos ninja de la hojas no sabían que decir, pues no se esperaban que alguien pudiera decir algo así, pero antes que pudieran decir algo fue cuando los tres invitados no deseados se movieron

Kurama trato de avisarle a su contenedor del peligro que se le acercaba, pero ya era tarde

De la nada Naruto se fijo que había una sombra detrás de él, pero no le dio ni el tiempo de poder darse la vuelta cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, pero antes que saliera volando por el golpe que recibió en la espalda recibió otro más en la cabeza, provocando que se fuera hacia el suelo enterrando su parte superior en el suelo

Sasuke se sorprendió por el golpe que recibió su amigo, pero el oji negro no fue capaz de hacer algo, pues enfrente suyo apareció el otro grandote, el cual se disponía en darle un potente derechazo, al mismo tiempo la versión de la princesa Celestia iba a decir algo, pero se quedo callada al ver que al frente suyo tenia a pocos centímetros de ella a Mizuki, el cual tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, algo en su interior le decía que el golpe que iba a recibir la iba a matar, sin más solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar el golpe… golpe que nunca llego

Extrañada de que no sintiera dolor alguno se pregunto qué fue lo que paso, pero al momento que iba a abrir los ojos escucho como el que la iba a golpear se quejaba de dolor, por lo que al momento que abrió los ojos se sorprendió con lo que su vista podía apreciar, estaba al frente del Uchiha, al momento que miraba donde estaba pudo notar que estaba tanto el peli blanco como el grandote chocando sus puños, pero al parecer era el antiguo profesor de la academia que le dolía su mano, pues se podía notar como unas leves lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sin duda alguna que el golpe le dolió

El resto de los presentes estaban completamente en shock, todo lo que habían presenciado había ocurrido en apenas unos segundos, era algo que nadie se espero, pues nadie pudo hacer nada, a pesar de que el peli negro y la directora no estaban lastimados, el rubio no si recibió el golpe, viendo que seguía enterrado en el suelo solo podían ver en el estado que estaba, pues pensaban que tenía varios huesos o algo en el peor de los casos estuviera muerto, cosa que podía ser cierta, pues no se movía

-p… per… don… n… no q…quería q….q… ue es… to pa… pa… pasara- comento de forma entre cortada y triste Rarity, pues se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho hace poco rato

-muchas gracias, gracias a que los distrajiste pude golpearlo y acabar con el -fue el comentario lleno de maldad del peli blanco a la peli morada, lo que provoco que la chica se sintiera mas culpable con lo que había pasado con el rubio

-ESO ES DESHONESTO, ATACAR DE ESA FORMA ES DE COBARDES- grito enojada la hermana menor de Big Mac de forma enojada, pues habían sido atacado cuando estaba distraído y eso solo lo hacían las personas cobardes

-je, soy un shinobi, un ninja, para nosotros usar el engaño, las mentiras y atacar por la espalda es común para nosotros, por lo que me digan de mi no me importara mucho- fueran las palabras de indiferencia que soltó el peli blanco, lo que mostró que era una persona fría y sin corazón

"esto es malo" fueron los pensamientos de la sub directora Luna, que agradecía que su hermana no saliera lastimada, pero estaba triste al ver en el estado que estaba Naruto, el hermano de Gloriosa no sabía qué hacer, pues los sujetos que habían aparecido no eran simples personas, pero no podía tener miedo, tenía que defender a los campistas, por lo que se fue a buscar el hacha que tenia

"esto no puede estar pasando" pensaba la directora Celestia, pues negaba lo que estaba pasando, pero lo estaba viendo, estaba ocurriendo en verdad, recordó cuando Sunset se había convertido en un demonio, pero en este caso era peor, el sujeto era un ser frió, pues por lo menos su estudiante controlo a sus compañeros, pero el peli blanco era peor, pues por lo que había provocado ya era muestra que era un monstruo, un monstruo en la piel de una persona, pero antes que pudiera decir algo

-gracias por preocuparse de nosotros, pero les pediré que me dejen a mí a esos tres, por lo que les recomiendo que se alejen de ellos- fue lo que escucho la directora, no solo ella fue capaz de escuchar las palabras del peli negro, lo que sorprendió a todos por lo que había dicho

-no es momento para hacerse el héroe señor Uchiha, no tiene la posibilidad de vencerlos- comento la versión humana de la princesa Luna regañando al oji negro por lo que acaba de decir

-sí, la sub directora Luna tiene razón, adem…- decía Rainbow Dash, pero fue interrumpida de forma abrupta

-esto no es para ver quién es más genial o cool, no puedo estar preocupados de alguno de ustedes, les guste o no, en este momento no podrán ayudar mucho- declaro el Uchiha de manera seria, sin embargo nadie tomo bien lo que había dicho el peli negro, sin embargo antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, alguien se había adelantado en hablar

-no nos subestimes, no somos unas inútiles- comento Apple Jack de manera firme, al momento que tomaba una de los poste de manera y sin pensarlo lo arrojo contra el shinobi peli blanco

Sin embargo nadie había notado como en el cuerpo Mizuki había salido unas manchas negras, siendo tres en sus antebrazos, dos en sus mejillas y una última en su frente que era como dos flechas juntas apuntando hacia abajo, al ver como la Apple le había lanzado el poste de madera, tomo una shuriken de su espalda, pera antes de lanzarla la cubrió con chakra, la izo girar y la lanzo

El shuriken cubierto con chakra parecía a una sierra, la cual corta con facilidad el tronco grande de madera, siguiendo el camino hacia la chica quien había lanzado el tronco, pero antes de que este impactara con chica con gorro de vaquero choca con un escudo de diamante creado por Rarity, sin embargo el arma shinobi pudo perforar el escudo, haciendo que la peli morada se asustada y hiciera desaparecer el escudo, a pesar que el shuriken perdió fuerza debido al impacto seguía cubierto de chakra, por lo que se acerco de manera peligrosa con la chica que había creado el escudo, si hubiera hecho un poco más grueso el escudo o no se hubiera asustado hubiera evitado lo que le iba a pasar

Pero gracias a Rainbow que corrió y tomo a su amiga evito que el shuriken la golpeada, por fortuna el arma blanca cayera al suelo antes de poder acercarse más a la joven pecosa, la cual estaba en shock al ver como esa arma ninja había cortado el poste de madera y casi la lastimada, sin embargo la chica se extraño cuando vio que sus demás compañeros ponían una cara de horror, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría tubo la misma expresión, a sus dos lados aparecieron los dos mastodontes, los cuales tenían las intenciones de aplastarla, sin más Apple Jack cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto que la aplastaría… el cual nunca llego y al momento de abrir los ojos se encontró con el rubio que le sonreía

-no es que los consideremos inútiles o los menospreciemos, pero no nos perdonaríamos si es que alguno terminara herido, por lo que te pido a ti y a los demás que busquen un lugar seguro, Sasuke y yo nos encargamos de ellos- comentaba el Uzumaki, el cual detenía el puño de los dos sujetos de gran tamaño, lo que sorprendió a la versión humana del elemento de la honestidad, pero mirándolo mejor pudo ver que tenia los parpados pintados de un naranja claro, además que su pupila se volvió como los tendría un sapo, además de cambiar de azul a un amarillo claro, sin saber cómo fue que ocurrió eso

En un movimiento rápido el Uzumaki levanto a los dos sujetos que iban a golpear a la rubia y los choco entre los dos, para luego lanzarlos hacia donde se encontraba Mizuki

-no pensé en volverlos a ver, Fujin, Raijin- comento el rubio nombrando a los dos grandotes, los cuales se levantaban al lado del que alguna vez fue un profesor de la academia ninja de konoha

"no puedo creer que esos tipos estén aquí, gracias Kurama por recordarme el nombre de esos dos tipos" comentaba mentalmente Naruto

"no hay problema, además de que no será necesario el que uses mi chakra, pero aun así te recomiendo que no lo tomes a la ligera, puede ser que esos usen a unos de los humanos de esta dimensión" fue el comentario que le dio al Uzumaki el zorro de nueve colas, mientras que el rubio asentía ante ese comentario

-bueno, al menos las cosas no podían empeorar- comento de manera despreocupado Rainbow Dash, aunque al momento en el que la chica deportista dijera eso, el Uzumaki había notado una presencia que venía hacia el campamento, aunque lo que lo había sorprendido era que la persona que venía, estaba conectado con la naturaleza, algo le decía que no eran buenas noticias, pasando un minuto confirmo lo que el rubio había pensado

Acercándose al campamento, venia Gloriosa, la cual venia frotando levemente en el aire, mostrando la transformación que tenia al adsorber la magia de los cristales (se ve de la misma forma que en la película)

Antes que la que la directora pudiera decir algo o hacer cualquier cosa, se pudo apreciar como de la nada comenzó a aparecer figuras de insectos, lo curioso de estos era que eran blancos, lo que bastó para que Sasuke como Naruto supieran de quien se trataba, mirando hacia arriba sus sospechas de quien podía ser fueron confirmadas

-Naruto, Sasuke, ¿Qué están mirando?- comento preocupada Sonata, pues podía ver que los dos shinobis tenían caras preocupadas en sus rostros

-creo que están mirando eso- contesto a la pregunta de la peli azul Pinkie, al mirar en la dirección en que estaban mirando los dos ninja de la hoja, lo cual hizo que los demás también miraran y se sorprendieran de ver un sujeto sobre una lechuza, que al igual que los pequeños insectos era también de un color blanco

"mierda" eran los pensamientos de los dos shinobis, pues por las cantidades excesivas de figuras explosivas, el rubio tenía planeado activar su modo Kurama para así proteger a los presentes, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke tenía planeado usar su susanoo para proteger a sus compañeros, pero por desgracia no se podía hacer, debido a que no tenía el espacio suficiente, pues estos estaban a unos pocos centímetros de los campistas

"maldición, no puedo usar eso" pensaba el Uchiha, podía usar el chidori senbon, para así detener las explosiones, debido a la naturaleza elemental de la arcilla, el problema era que al hacerlo podía lastimar a uno de los presentes, pudiendo dejarlos levemente lastimados en el mejor de los casos, siendo el peor que los matase debido a que una de las agujas golpe un órgano importante

-vaya, parece ser que quieren ver mi arte, no los are esperar, siéntanse honrado al ver mi arte- comento con cierta arrogancia Deidara, el cual se preparo para hacer explotar sus figuras de arcillas "aquí la única persona que tiene verdadero arte es la gran y poderosa Trixie" fueron los pensamiento de una chica de pelo plateado

El rubio con peinado de piña izo un sello de mano y se preparo para activar sus arcillas explosivas

-katsu- fue la palabra que salió de la boca del akatsuki, fue cuando todo el lugar se hubiera detenido el tiempo, todos vieron como apenas había dicho esa palabra el sujeto sobre el ave de arcilla todas las figuras con forma de insecto tomaron un brillo anaranjado, pero antes que estas explotaran vieron como un relámpago pasaba por estas para desaparecer, antes que alguien pudiera decir algo se pudo ver que en el bosque se produjo una explosión, sin saber que decir, pues no sabían que había provocado dicha explosión

-vaya, nunca creí ver en persona al relámpago amarillo de konoha en persona- fue el comentario que soltó el antiguo compañero de Sasori, lo que dejo sorprendido a los tres ninja de la hoja, aunque para los dos hermanos no fue mucha la sorpresa, aun así estaban sorprendidos, pues a pesar de no ser unos genios, sabían a la perfección de quien se trataba la persona que había mencionado el rubio que se encontraba en la lechuza de arcilla, aunque lo que los extraño fue que estuviera aquí, pues lo que sabía era que este estaba muerto, siendo que los demás shinobis tuvieran el mismo pensamiento

-hermana, ¿Qué es lo que pasara?- pregunto la sub- directora Luna a su hermana, preocupaba por la situación que estaba pasando en el campamento

-no lo sé hermana, no lo sé, solo espero que nada malo pase- fue la respuesta que recibió de la versión humana de la gobernante de equestria, deseando que nada malo le pasara a sus estudiantes

 **bien, esto me es un poco difícil de decir, pero en fin, la razones por la que la actualización de este fic se demoro son:**

 **1\. no sabia como seguir con el la historia, puede que suene como una mala escusa, el problema radica en como se desarrolla la historia.**

 **2\. aun sigo tratando de acostumbrarme a mi nuevo pc, pues no poseo word, por lo que si notan que hay error ortográfico lo siento, pero resulta que el programa que uso para escribir carece de corrector.**

 **3\. pese que tenga inspiración con esta historia, resulta que son ideas para mas adelante, sucesos que son después de lo ocurrido del campamento, por lo que me tardare un poco mas en poder terminar esta saga.**

 **bueno también me gustaría agradecer a una persona,** **Haseo 55, gracias en verdad y por seguir esta historia desde su comienzo hasta ahora y bueno, pese que te haya respondido esto antes,** **aquí** **lo explicare un poco mejor, la razón por la que aria y adagio no aparezcan en el campamento es para poder desarrollar lo que sera la** **próxima saga, la cual** **estará** **centrara en las sirenas, espero que esta idea de saga como el capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **recuerden comentar lo que les gusto, como también dar sus ideas para la historias (sean buenas o malas toda critica se acepta, menos la que no tenga argumentos y solo sea insultos, esa simplemente se ignorada) ademas de dar una respuesta al acertijo que di en capítulos anteriores (como también poner esta historia en favoritos, solo si quieren, es opcional), sin mas nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
